SWEET ENEMY
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, Kyungsoo harus menjalani kehidupannya yang jungkir balik, dari mulai diadopsi Keluarga Kim dan menghadapi Suho anak keluarga Kim yang keras kepala, sampai harus melawan rasa takutnya terhadap petir yang pada akhirnya mengungkap trauma yang ia alami ketika kecil. SUDO (SUHOXDO) GS GENDER SWITCH FANFICTION PART 13 UP
1. PROLOG

**SWEET ENEMY**

 **Judul : Sweet Enemy**

 **Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

 **Rate : T sampai M?**

 **Casts : SUDO couple**

 **Suho EXO**

 **DO Kyungsoo**

 **EXO Member**

 **yang lain menyusul.**

 **Warning : GS for some character,typo,crack!pair,OOC,don't like don't read.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **PROLOG**

"Itu dia orangnya baru datang," Minho menunjuk dari jendela di lantai paling atas mansion itu , "Dia anak miskin itu, yang dipungut oleh mama Suho."

"Mana?" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan mengintip di jendela dan mengernyit, "Sepertinya dia biasa-biasa saja? Apa yang membuat mama Suho memungutnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena dia anak kesayangan di sekolah yang didirikan oleh mama Suho, nilai-nilai pelajarannya paling sempurna, dan otaknya jenius, meskipun dia datang dari keluarga miskin, dengar-dengar ayahnya baru meninggal karena kecelakaan di tempat kerja, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, karena itulah Nyonya Kim memutuskan menjadi penyandang dananya." jawab Minho panjang lebar.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Suho yang tampak tidak tertarik, sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam buku bacaannya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu dingin, muram dan tidak tersentuh, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa berdekatan dengannya, Kim Joonmyeon atau yang biasa dipanggil Suho, putera dari konglomerat nomor satu di Korea. Baekhyun dan Minho adalah sebagian yang beruntung. Mereka dekat bukan karena Suho membuka diri, tetapi karena kedua orangtua mereka memang bersahabat dan mereka sudah berkenalan sejak kecil. Suho bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya. Papanya tidak pernah ada di mansion, sibuk dengan bisnisnya, dan Mamanya lebih senang berkeliaran di luar dengan kegiatan amal dan kebaikan hatinya, merasa bahagia karena dipuja orang sebagai pribadi yang darmawan. Meskipun Suho sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya itu.

Dan Kyungsoo, orang yang mereka bicarakan itu tentunya menjadi subjek terbaru mamanya untuk menuai pujian dari semua orang. Suho mengernyit kesal. Mamanya selalu membuatnya repot, dan sekarang, dia menampung anak gelandangan itu di sini, di mansionnya. Suho harus selalu berinteraksi dengan anak gelandangan dari keluarga miskin itu.

"Tapi dia cantik," Baekhyun bergumam lagi, kali ini mengamati dengan lebih intens, "Suho, kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak." Suho mengangkat kepalanya dari buku, merasa terganggu karena kedua temannya itu mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca, "Toh aku akan bertemu dengannya nanti, dia akan tinggal di mansion ini."

Minho mengernyit, "Mamamu memutuskan supaya dia tinggal di mansion keluarga Kim? Aku pikir dia hanya akan menanggung biaya hidup dan pendidikannya."

"Kyungsoo tidak punya rumah, karena ayahnya begitu miskin dan tidak mampu membayar hutang, rumah mereka disita oleh Bank, karena itu mama memutuskan menempatkannya di sini,"

Suho mencibir, membayangkan betapa senangnya Kyungsoo mendengar keputusan mamanya. Anak gelandangan itu pasti tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan sekalipun supaya bisa tinggal di mansion mewah, mansion keluarga Kim. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum anak gelandangan itu mencoba menggerogoti harta mamanya. Semua orang sama, semuanya mengincar harta keluarga Kim. Begitupun anak gelandangan itu, Suho sangat yakin Kyungsoo punya rencana buruk untuk menggerogoti kekayaan keluarganya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya ya?" Baekhyun menangkap sorot kebencian di mata Suho.

Dengan acuh Suho mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak suka semua gelandangan miskin pengincar harta."

Baekhyun dan Minho saling melemparkan pandangan tahu sama tahu, akan gawat bagi Kyungsoo, kalau Suho tidak menyukainya. Karena Suho terkenal kejam dan tak berbelas kasihan kepada orang-orang yang tidak dia suka.

* * *

Kyungsoo turun dari Limousine yang dikirimkan Nyonya Kim kepadanya, dan tertegun menatap Mansion yang begitu indah di depannya. Astaga. Mansion ini besar sekali, seperti istana di negeri dongeng. Ini adalah mansion terbesar yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat, yang bisa Kyungsoo bayangkan. Tetapi kemudian Kyungsoo mengernyit, mansion ini terlalu besar, terlalu mewah dan Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus tinggal di sini. Dia sudah berusaha menolak ketika Nyonya Kim memintanya tinggal di Mansion keluarga Kim yang terkenal itu, setelah Kyungsoo tinggal sebatang kara karena kematian ayahnya. Tetapi Nyonya Kim bersikeras, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolaknya, Nyonya Kim sudah membiayai sekolahnya, Kyungsoo sangat berhutang budi kepadanya.

Saat ini, sebatang kara di dunia ini Kyungsoo sepenuhnya tergantung kepada kebaikan hati Nyonya Kim. Dia masih ingin sekolah, dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Itulah impian ayahnya, supaya Kyungsoo menjadi anak pintar dan berpendidikan, sehingga bisa hidup lebih baik daripada ayahnya yang tidak mengenal bangku sekolahan. Digenggamnya kalung perak di lehernya, kalung itu sederhana, dengan liontin bulat yang bisa dibuka, di dalamnya ada foto Kyungsoo bersama ayahnya. Kalung perak itu adalah benda miliknya yang paling berharga, satu-satunya peninggalan ayahnya, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, dan dibeli ayahnya dari seluruh uang tabungannya selama bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan.

Seorang pelayan menjemputnya ke depan pintu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Kim sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda, silahkan masuk, kamar anda sudah disiapkan."

Kyungsoo menatap pelayan itu dengan gugup,"Eh… Apakah Nyonya Kim ada di mansion?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Beliau tidak ada di mansion jam-jam segini, biasanya di malam hari beliau baru ada, itu pun kalau tidak ada undangan-undangan jamuan makan malam penting, tetapi saat ini Tuan Muda ada di mansion. Mari saya antar anda ke kamar anda."

Kyungsoo mengangguk gugup, membiarkan pelayan itu mengambil kopernya, sejenak Kyungsoo merasa malu karena koper bututnya tampak tidak pantas berada di dalam mansion semewah ini. Tetapi pelayan laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak memperhatikannya.

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengikuti pelayan itu melangkah menaiki tangga lingkar dengan pegangan keemasan yang berkilau menuju lantai dua.

"Ini kamar anda, semoga anda betah di sini." pelayan itu membukakan sebuah pintu besar dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk.

Kyungsoo masuk, lalu terpesona. Astaga. Luas kamar ini mungkin sama dengan luas mansion kecil yang dia tinggali bersama ayahnya dulu, bahkan mungkin lebih besar. Interiornya mewah, bergaya Eropa dengan nuansa keemasan. Karpet yang melingkupi seluruh lantainya juga begitu tebal, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo merasa malu karena sepatu jeleknya tampak tidak pantas untuk menginjak karpet kamar itu.

"Silahkan anda beristirahat dulu, kalau anda butuh sesuatu tinggal tekan intercom di samping ranjang, kami akan menyediakannya. Oh ya, nanti malam silahkan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam, Nyonya Kim ingin bercakap-cakap dengan anda nanti."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan pelayan itu melangkah pergi setelah meletakkan koper Kyungsoo di kamar, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian, berdiri ditengah ranjang dan terpana, seolah-olah sedang berada di negeri dongeng.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya, dia menoleh ke pintu dan terpana. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya adalah sosok yang paling tampan yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat. Lelaki itu bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang sudah ditutup dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh penghinaan.

"Kuharap kau nyaman di kamar ini," suara yang keluar begitu dingin, dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memundurlan langkah menjauh.

"Kau… Kau siapa? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi?"

Suho mengangkat alisnya jengkel, "Kenapa aku harus meminta permisi kepadamu? Ini mansionku."

Kyungsoo tertegun, jadi inilah dia, Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho, pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga Kim yang terkenal itu. Kyungsoo sering mendengar namanya disebut-sebut di berita atau di tabloid-tabloid. Kim Joonmyeon putera mahkota kerajaan bisnis Kim yang berkepribadian buruk dan sering bertengkar dengan wartawan. Kyungsoo dulunya tidak pernah tertarik dengan berita-berita itu, dia terlalu sibuk belajar di pagi hari dan kerja sambilan di malam harinya, tetapi satu yang pasti. Kim Joonmyeon yang asli jelas lebih tampan dari apa yang ditayangkan di televisi atau di tabloid-tabloid.

"Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu." Suho melemparkan pandangan mencemooh kepada Kyungsoo, "Kau pasti merasa beruntung sekali karena mamaku mengizinkanmu tinggal di mansion kami. Tapi kau jangan terlalu berbesar hati, aku akan menendangmu langsung dari mansion ini segera setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti, karena tempat yang pantas untukmu bukanlah di mansion ini, tetapi di tempat kumuh, bersama para gelandangan sejenismu!" Suho mengernyit menatap Kyungsoo, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo, dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat rukun," Baekhyun tertawa geli ketika dia dan Suho berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo di lorong mansion, lalu Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas menjauh, sementara Suho hanya menatap dengan pandangan dingin.

Suho melemparkan pandangan marah kepada Baekhyun,

"Jangan bercanda, aku benar-benar terganggu dengan kehadirannya di mansion ini."

"Tapi kau tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mengusirnya dari sini."

"Hmmm…" Suho tampak berpikir, "Jangan salah, aku sedang membuat sebuah rencana."

"Rencana apa?" Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Rencana yang bisa membuat mama mengusirnya dari mansion ini."

* * *

Mansion itu heboh, ketika di pagi harinya Nyonya Kim berteriak marah karena salah satu kalung rubi favoritnya hilang. Kalung itu adalah benda yang berharga, selain karena harganya yang tak ternilai, kalung itu adalah kalung warisan yang diturunkan secara turun temurun kepada pengantin keluarga Kim. Seluruh isi mansion begitu heboh, seluruh pelayan ribut mencari kalung itu, dan ketika tak juga ditemukan, mereka mulai saling menuduh.

"Dulu tidak pernah ada barang yang hilang di mansion ini."

"Iya dulu mansion ini sangat aman."

"Atau jangan-jangan karena anak itu? Kau pernah lihat kan? Anak angkat Nyonya Kim yang ditempatkan di lantai dua itu, kemarin dia datang dan kalung Nyonya hilang, sungguh suatu kebetulan."

"Betul juga, sebelum kedatangan anak itu, mansion ini tidak pernah terdengar ada kejadian pencurian apapun."

Suho kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan para pelayan yang saling berbisik-bisik itu. Dia tersenyum. Bagus. Bara sudah dinyalakan, tinggal menunggu angin menghembus supaya apinya membakar Kyungsoo Dengan langkah tenang Suho melangkah memasuki ruang kerja mamanya yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumah.

"Aku dengar kalung mama hilang," Suho langsung menyapa dan duduk di kursi, di seberang meja kerja mamanya.

Nyonya Kim mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas dihadapannya dan mengerutkan alisnya, "Benar-benar kecerobohan luar biasa, kalung itu warisan turun temurun keluarga Kim, kalau para pelayan itu tidak bisa menemukannya, mama akan memecat mereka semua."

"Mama sudah lapor polisi?"

"Belum," Nyonya Kim bersedekap, "Mama ingin para pelayan mencarinya dulu, kalau sampai malam mereka tidak bisa menemukannya, mama akan menghubungi polisi."

Suho mengangkat bahunya, "Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan?"

"Kebetulan apa?"

"Bahwa kalung mama hilang setelah anak gelandangan itu masuk ke rumah ini."

"Kim Joonmyeon! Jaga bicaramu." suara Nyonya Kim meninggi, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau tuduhkan. Kyungsoo adalah anak baik di sekolah, dan dia jenius dengan nilai tertinggi, bagaimana mungkin kau mencurigainya mengambil kalung itu?"

"Aku tidak mencurigainya, aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu suatu kebetulan." Suho menatap mamanya dengan penuh perhitungan, "Kalung itu tidak ketemu sampai sekarang, dan kamar anak gelandangan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa pelayan, tidak ada ruginya kan mama memeriksa kamar anak itu?"

Nyonya Kim termenung mendengar perkataan anak tunggalnya itu. Benar juga, tidak ada ruginya kan kalau dia memerintahkan pelayannya memeriksa kamar Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo sedang belajar dan mencoba memecahkan soal aritmetika yang rumit ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan beberapa pelayan masuk, diikuti Nyonya Kim sendiri dan Suho yang menatapnya dengan sinar kebencian yang aneh di belakangnya.

"Nyonya Kim?" Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dari kursi belajarnya.

Nyonya Kim hanya menatapnya datar, "Kau tidak keluar ya seharian ini?"

"Iya Nyonya Kim, sepulang sekolah saya langsung belajar di kamar." Kyungsoo menatap wajah-wajah yang menatapnya itu dengan bingung. Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh.

Nyonya Kim berdeham sebentar dan menggumam,

"Kalau begitu kau mungkin belum dengar, kalung rubiku hilang entah kemana pagi tadi, dan seluruh penjuru rumah sudah dicari, tinggal kamar ini yang belum." Tiba-tiba pandangan Nyonya Kim tampak malu, "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, mungkin kami terpaksa memeriksa kamarmu, aku harap kami tidak akan menemukan kalung itu disini."

Wajah Kyungsoo pucat pasi antara perasaan terhina dan sedih. Kalung Nyonya Kim hilang, dan dia sebagai pendatang yang datang dari kelas miskin, harus menghadapi penghinaan karena dicurigai. Dengan pedih Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya, "Silahkan periksa kamar ini."

Ketika para pelayan bergerak memeriksa seluruh bagian kamar, Kyungsoo sungguh yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan menemukan apapapun di kamar ini. Kyungsoo sungguh tidak mengambil kalung rubi itu, bahkan dia tidak terpikirkan sama sekali akan bentuk kalung rubi itu.

Tetapi kemudian, seorang pelayan membuka laci pakaian Kyungsoo dan terkesiap. Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu dan tertegun. Di laci baju itu, dibawah pakaian-pakaian Kyungsoo, ada kalung rubi itu tergeletak di sana.

Wajah Nyonya Kim berubah-ubah antara kekecewaan dan kemarahan, "Aku sudah berbuat baik kepadamu, aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan perbuatan yang begitu tidak terpuji."

Kyungsoo pucat pasi, sungguh tidak menyangka kenapa kalung itu ada di sana, dia sungguh tidak tahu. _Bagaimana bisa?_ _Bagaimana mungkin?_

Kemudian dia menangkap sinar kemenangan dan seringai menghina sekilas dari Suho dan dia sadar. Lelaki itu pernah mengancam akan mendepaknya keluar dari mansion ini. Kyungsoo sangat yakin ini adalah pekerjaan Suho untuk memfitnahnya.

"Nyonya… Saya sungguh-sungguh tidak mengambil kalung itu." suara Kyungsoo bergetar karena semua pelayan dan Nyonya Kim menatapnya dengan menuduh, "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kalung itu berada di sana."

"Apa kau pikir kalung itu bisa jalan sendiri?" gumam Suho dengan pandangan menghina.

Nyonya Kim menghela nafas panjang. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Kyungsoo, kau ikut ke ruanganku, aku harus mengevalusi kebijakanku memberikan bantuan kepadamu, kau sungguh-sungguh mengecewakanku!" dengan marah Nyonya Kim membalikkan badannya dan pergi, para pelayan langsung mengikutinya.

Sementara itu Suho tetap tinggal di sana, bersedekap dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan santai, "Well sepertinya kau akan lebih cepat didepak dari sini, tidak perlu menunggu sampai kau lulus sekolah," gumamnya mengejek.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca antara perasaan malu dan marah luar biasa, "Kau sungguh jahat!" desisnya penuh emosi.

Tanpa perasaan Suho terkekeh dan kemudian matanya berubah kejam ketika melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya setengah takut.

Suho terus mendekat sampai Kyungsoo terjebak di tembok, "Tempatmu bukan di sini, tempatmu di sana di tempat kumuh bersama para gelandangan, aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Jadi jangan bermimpi kau bisa tinggal dan menikmati kemewahan di mansion ini." tatapan Suho tiba-tiba tertarik ke kilatan cahaya dari dada Kyungsoo, matanya beralih dan menemukan kalung perak yang sangat bagus di sana.

"Kalung apa itu?" tangannya meraih kalung itu dan Kyungsoo dengan defensif berusaha melindungi kalung peninggalan ayahnya, tetapi Suho memaksa sehingga rantai kalung itu lepas, dan Suho merenggut kalung itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan!" Kyungsoo berusaha berteriak dan meraih kalung itu, tetapi tubuh Suho terlalu tinggi.

Suho menatap kalung itu, lalu dengan jahat mengantonginya, "Sepertinya kalung itu sangat berharga ya?.Aku akan mengambilnya, sebagai hukuman karena kau mencuri kalung ibuku."

"Aku tidak mencuri kalung itu, aku tahu kau yang memfitnahku!" Kyungsoo berteriak, berusaha mengejar Suho,

"Kembalikan kalungku!"

"Tidak, aku memutuskan akan memilikinya," dengan kejam Suho membalikkan langkah dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis di belakangnya.

* * *

Sore sudah beranjak malam ketika Kyungsoo turun dari bis. Dia diusir dari mansion itu karena di tuduh mencuri, dan Nyonya Kim mengatakan akan mencabut semua bantuannya kepada Kyungsoo, serta Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih kepadanya karena Nyonya Kim memutuskan tidak akan melaporkan Kyungsoo kepada polisi, karena kalau tidak, Kyungsoo akan dipenjara. Sekarang Kyungsoo berdiri di dekat kompleks rumah kumuh, rumahnya yang dulu. Dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak punya rumah karena rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu sudah disita, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dan… Perutnya lapar, tapi dia juga tidak punya uang, yang dia bawa ketika keluar dari mansion Nyonya Kim hanyalah pakaian-pakaiannya. Sambil menekan perutnya yang mulai terasa perih, Kyungsoo melangkah ke emperan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Dan duduk di sana. Seperti melengkapi kepedihannya, hujan turun dengan derasnya, meniupkan hawa dingin dan cipratan air yang mulai membasahinya, emperan toko itu ternyata tidak cukup melindunginya.

Lapar dan sakit hati, Kyungsoo teringat akan ayahnya dan menangis. Diingatnya ketika ayahnya pulang sambil membawa jatah makan siang di proyek bangunannya untuk Kyungsoo, ayahnya berpuasa tidak makan siang supaya bisa membagi jatah makan siangnya dengan Kyungsoo, mereka lalu makan sepiring berdua, meskipun hanya makanan sederhana, tetapi karena dimakan dengan penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia, terasa begitu nikmat. Ayahnya adalah sosok malaikat dalam hidup Kyungsoo, meskipun mereka tidak beruntung dalam hal keuangan, tetapi mereka berbahagia dalam kesederhanaan, bisa memiliki satu sama lain. Kyungsoo selalu mengingat pesan ayahnya supaya dia selalu menjaga hatinya.

" _Kita ini orang miskin Kyungsoo tetapi jangan sampai kita juga miskin hati. Isilah hatimu dengan kebaikan, maka kau akan menjadi orang kaya di hadapan Tuhan."_

Dan sekarang ayahnya sudah tiada. Kecelakaan di tempat kerja, ayahnya tertimpa batu ketika sedang mengopernya ke atas, ayahnya berkerja sebagai buruh bangunan di sebuah proyek pembangunan apartment, dan ayahnya meninggal seketika. Di tengah hujan deras ini, hati Kyungsoo hancur mengingat ayahnya, dan kalung liontin kenangan ayahnya sudah direnggut oleh Suho yang jahat itu. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir deras. Rasanya lebih baik dia mati saja.

* * *

"Mama masih kecewa dengan Kyungsoo, mama tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu." Nyonya Kim mendesah sedih sambil menatap makan malamnya, hujan deras turun di luar, dan dia hanya berdua dengan Suho di meja makan yang besar itu. Tuan Kim sedang dalam perjalanan bisnisnya di luar negeri.

Suho mendengus kesal, "Yah, mama seharusnya tahu, orang miskin biasanya memang tergoda menjadi pencuri ketika mereka dihadapkan pada barang-barang berharga."

Nyonya Kim menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dulunya mama berpikir Kyungsoo akan berbeda," Nyonya Kim mendesah, "Kau tahu, kita berhutang budi kepadanya."

 _Hutang Budi?_ Suho mengernyit

Nyonya Kim menatap Suho dan tersenyum lembut,

"Kau masih kecil waktu itu, mungkin kau lupa." Nyonya Kim mulai bercerita, "Dulu ada seorang pemain biola terkenal, namanya Min Joon, dia berasal dari keluarga miskin, tidak mengenal sekolah, tetapi sangat berbakat, dia sahabat papamu."

Suho tidak mengingatnya, tetapi entah kenapa ada dorongan samar-samar ingatan di benaknya.

"Suatu hari, ada penculik, kau waktu itu sedang berumur 5 tahun, kau bermain-main sendirian di lorong kantor papamu. Di saat yang sama, Minjoon sedang mengunjungi papamu untuk persiapan kunjungannya ke Austria, dia menerima kontrak kerja untuk tampil di konser-konser besar di seluruh dunia, masa depannya sangat cerah." Tatapan mata Nyonya Kim menerawang, mengenang masa lalu, "Dan dia menemukan penculik itu sedang berusaha menculikmu, penculik itu sudah menyekap dan membawamu, tetapi Minjoon mencegahnya…" Nyonya Kim menghela nafas panjang. "Penculik itu membawa pisau…dan melukai Minjoon… Tetapi dia berhasil menyelamatkanmu, petugas keamanan datang dan penculik itu ditangkap, kau selamat, kembali dalam pelukan kami."

"Dimana Minjoon sekarang ma?" Suho mengernyit, dia tidak pernah mendengar pemain biola terkenal bernama Minjoon sampai sekarang. Kalau dia memang berbakat dan bermasa depan saat itu, pasti sekarang dia sudah di elu-elukan dan terkenal sampai penjuru dunia.

Nyonya Kim menyusut air matanya, "Minjoon… Penculik itu mencabik tangan kirinya dengan pisau, dan mengenai saraf yang paling penting, luka itu membuat Minjoon tidak akan pernah bisa bermain biola seumur hidupnya. Karirnya hancur dan seluruh masa depannya hancur, papamu sebenarnya berusaha menolongnya, tetapi dia menolak semua bantuan dari papamu, dia menghilang." Nyonya Kim menatap Suho sendu, "Dua puluh tahun kemudian, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan melihat kemiripannya dengan Minjoon…"

"Apakah maksud mama…?" wajah Suho memucat ketika berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya Suho, Kyungsoo adalah anak perempuan Minjoon, dan kita punya hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga mereka, karena menyelamatkanmulah Minjoon kehilangan masa depannya, membuatnya dan anak perempuannya hidup miskin selama ini." Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Nyonya Kim berubah tajam, "Mama tahu bukan Kyungsoo yang mencuri kalung mama."

Wajah Suho yang sudah pucat mendengar informasi itu semakin memucat, "Apa?"

"Kau yang melakukannya." Nyonya Kim menatap tajam, "Mama tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan berbuat begitu, dia terlalu jujur dan polos untuk mencuri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa mama mengusirnya dari mansion ini?" suara Suho berubah cemas. Dia telah salah paham selama ini, dia telah membuat Kyungsoo terusir dari rumah ini, karena pandangan jahatnya pada kemiskinan Kyungsoo. Padahal semua penderitaan yang menimpa Kyungsoo, semuanya berakar kepadanya! Karena ayah Kyungsoo berusaha menyelamatkannya!

"Mama ingin kau belajar dari kesalahanmu, supaya kau tidak gegabah bertindak, dan menilai orang dari kaya dan miskinnya….Suho , mau kemana kau."

Suho bahkan tidak menoleh ketika tergesa meninggalkan ruangan, "Aku akan mencari Kyungsoo!" Dan Nyonya Kim duduk di ruang makan itu, melap bibirnya dengan elegan dan tersenyum, Suho rupanya telah belajar menjadi dewasa.

* * *

Suho mengumpat-umpat sepanjang perjalanan, hujan deras ini menghalangi perjalanannya mencari Kyungsoo ke daerah perumahan kumuh, tempat rumah Kyungsoo dulu berada, Suho tahu alamat ini dari mamanya. Ketika sampai, Suho makin frustrasi, karena lokasi perumahan kumuh itu sangat jelek, dan penuh dengan gang sempit yang saling berdesak-desakan, dan tidak bisa dimasuki mobil. Dengan marah Suho keluar dari mobilnya, membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa hujan, lalu berdiri mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

 _Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Kyungsoo di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan alamat lama rumah Kyungsoo?_

Suho yakin Kyungsoo pasti kembali ke sini, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa, bekas rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu pasti menjadi tujuan utamanya. Sejenak rasa cemas dan bersalah menyesaki dadanya. Tuhan, kalau sampai Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa, maka Suho akan menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya. Matanya menyipit ketika menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di emperan toko di sudut sana, dengan penuh harapan, Suho berlari menembus hujan ke sana. Di temukannya Kyungsoo sedang duduk meringkuk kedinginan di emperan toko itu, bekas-bekas air mata ada di pipinya.

Semula Kyungsoo tidak mengenali lelaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri menjulang di depannya, seolah muncul begitu saja dari tirai hujan, tetapi begitu mengenali bahwa lelaki itu adalah Suho, tatapannya berubah waspada.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Suho langsung berlutut sampai kepala mereka hampir sejajar, "Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku, kuharap kau mau pulang kembali ke mansion bersamaku."

 _Pulang ke mansion? Untuk kemudian disiksa oleh Suho kembali dengan kebenciannya? Tidak!_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" wajah Kyungsoo berubah keras kepala, "Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang-orang kaya seperti kalian, aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan dan rumah sementara besok, kau… Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti dan menghina orang-orang miskin seperti aku lagi!"

Hati Suho terasa dirobek oleh perkataan Kyungsoo yang penuh kepedihan itu, "Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf." bisiknya lembut,

"Aku telah salah paham selama ini, Mama sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, dan aku menyesal, ini…" Suho mengeluarkan liontin Kyungsoo dari tangannya, "Ini liontinmu, aku lihat ada foto ayahmu di sana, ini pasti sangat berharga untukmu, kukembalikan kepadamu," dengan tak kalah lembut Suho menggenggamkan liontin itu di jemari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung menerima kalung itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. _Oh Terima kasih Tuhan! Kalung itu_ _akhirnya kembali kepadanya._

Tetapi dia tetap menatap Suho dengan waspada,

"Ke…kenapa kau berubah pikiran secepat itu?" pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benak Kyungsoo, apakah Suho punya rencana jahat yang lain untuknya.

"Kyungsoo, percayalah, aku sungguh menyesal, kumohon kau ikut aku pulang kembali ke mansion, akan aku ceritakan semuanya, aku bersumpah akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik sekarang." Suho mulai frustrasi, berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu… Kau tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku lagi?"

"Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku… Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan keluarga kalian."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya!" suara Suho meninggi, "Kumohon Kyungsoo, apakah kau ingin menyiksaku dalam penyesalan? Kumohon ikutlah pulang ke mansion bersamaku, izinkan aku membalas budi dan menebus kesalahanku."

Kyungsoo termenung.

"Kumohon Kyungsoo." nada frustrasi mulai mewarnai suara Suho, lelaki itu tampak benar-benar tersiksa.

Ahkirnya Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya yang langsung disambut dengan desahan lega Suho, lelaki itu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau akan basah…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih kuat daripada kau," dengan lembut Suho menghela Kyungsoo dan mereka berlari menembus hujan masuk ke mobil.

 _Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik Kyungsoo. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung kepada ayahmu, tetapi ayahmu akan tenang di sana, karena kau ada dalam penjagaanku_. Janji Suho dalam hati.

* * *

"Bukan begitu caranya." Suho mengerutkan alis, dan dengan tidak sabar meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu memposisikan jemari Kyungsoo dengan benar memegang garpu dan pisau itu, "Begini cara memegangnya, kalau kau salah memegang. Tuan dan Nyonya besar yang terhormat itu akan menyadarinya dan mempermalukanmu."

"Aku tidak akan mempermalukan Kyungsoo, meskipun aku termasuk di golongan Nyonya besar yang kau maksud Suho." Nyonya Kim yang sedang duduk membaca di sudut ruangan menyeletuk, sedari tadi dia hanya duduk di sana, geli memperhatikan Suho yang dengan tidak sabaran mengajari Kyungsoo tata cara makan resmi di jamuan makan malam terhormat.

Suho menoleh ke arah mamanya dan mengerutkan kening, "Mama mungkin tidak akan melakukannya. Tetapi teman-teman mama akan berbisik-bisik dengan hidung mereka yang angkuh dan memuakkan." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Kyungsoo lagi, "Coba pegang garpu itu dengan lebih elegan, Kyungsoo!"

Suho tampak tidak sabaran, pemarah dan kaku sedangkan Kyungsoo lebih tampak ketakutan dengan sikap Suho. Nyonya Kim tersenyum, anak laki-lakinya ini memang terbiasa bersikap kasar, bahkan meskipun tujuannya baik, Suho tetap membungkusnya dengan sikap kasar. Semoga saja Kyungsoo menyadari dan terbiasa dengan sikap Suho. Suho sudah membuatnya terkejut dengan bersikap baik kepada Kyungsoo selama ini, meskipun masih kaku dan kadang sinis, anak lelakinya itu tampak sudah menerima kehadiran Kyungsoo sebagai bagian dari mansion ini. Dari malam itu, sejak Suho menjemput Kyungsoo dengan penuh tekad pada malam berhujan itu, anak lelakinya benar-benar memegang teguh pendiriannya bahwa dia akan menjaga Kyungsoo dan menjadi kakak yang baik.

Meskipun mereka berdua tampak begitu serasi lebih daripada kakak dan adik. Ditatapnya Suho yang begitu tampan, berdiri dan menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo mengatur cara jemari Kyungsoo menggenggam dengan baik, kemudian ditatapnya Kyungsoo yang begitu cantik dibalik penampilan rapuhnya yang menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi itu. Mereka begitu cocok bersama, Nyonya Kim membatin, lalu tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin kalau tentang hal itu, lebih baik diserahkan kepada yang muda-muda saja untuk memutuskan...

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Author kali ini kembali dengan FF Remake dari salah satu novel kesukaan author**

 **Begitu baca novel ini langsung kepikiran SuDO couple**

 **Ya udah deh akhirnya diremake**

 **Kalo kalian suka,silahkan klik tombol favorite dan follownya.**

 **Review juga supaya author bisa tahu kesan dan pesan kalian.**

 **Annyeong ^^**


	2. Chapter 1 and 2

**SWEET ENEMY**

 **Judul : Sweet Enemy Part 1 dan 2**

 **Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

 **Rate : T sampai M?**

 **Casts : SUDO couple**

 **Suho EXO**

 **DO Kyungsoo**

 **EXO Member**

 **yang lain menyusul.**

 **Warning : GS for some character,typo,crack!pair,OOC,don't like don't read.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Oh iya ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya,karakter Chanyeol di FF ini bakal diganti sama Minho**

 **Soalnya Chanyeol bakal jadi main casts di FF lain yang juga remake dari novel Santhy Agatha dan ada kaitannya sama FF ini.**

 **Oke deh,enjoy.**

" _ **Cinta adalah ketika kau ingin memberi sebanyak mungkin bahkan ketika kau tidak diminta**_ _ **"**_

 **PART 1**

Pagi itu, sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Kyungsoo mampir ke _Garden Cafe_ , cafe dengan nuansa hijau dan taman dengandinding-dinding kaca yang berkilauan. Memantulkan nuansa taman di sekelilingnya. Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan yang sering dilalui Kyungsoo ketika berjalan kaki menuju kampusnya… Dulu pada awalnya Kyungsoo ragu memasuki cafe itu karena sepertinya harganya mahal, dia hanya berdiri di depan cafe itu, merasa tertarik tetapi ragu. Tetapi seorang pelayan, yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan cafe itu menyapanya dengan ramah, mempersilahkannya masuk sehingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Pelayan yang ramah itu bernama Lay dan mereka akhirnya berteman. Sekarang setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Kyungsoo pasti akan mampir ke cafe ini untuk membeli minuman kesukaannya : Oreo Milkshake. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai susu, dan ketika pertama kali memilih menu di cafe itu, matanya langsung mengarah ke bagian milkshake. Dia mencoba oreo milkshake, dari susu yang nikmat, dengan whipped cream yang lembut di atasnya, tentu saja dipadukan dengan remahan oreo yang bercampur putihnya susu menjadikan warnanya abu-abu yang menggugah selera.

"Milkshake lagi, Kyungsoo?" Lay langsung menyapanya dan menyebutkan pesanannya, bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat memesan.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Ya. Yang biasanya."

Lay menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan mencela, "Dan aku heran kau tidak bertambah gemuk padahal kau mengkonsumsi minuman itu setiap hari, kau terlalu kurus, mungkin kau harus menambah porsi makanmu."

"Aku sedang dalam program penggemukan, karena itulah aku memesan milkshake setiap hari." jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum geli. Dia duduk di kursi tinggi di depan counter bar yang menyediakan sarapan dan kopi hangat tiap pagi, dan berubah menjadi bar minuman kalau menjelang malam. Beberapa saat kemudian Lay datang membawakan pesanannya. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang, lalu menyedot Milkshake itu dari sedotan besar di gelas tingginya, rasa manis, gurih, dan nikmatnya susu bercampur oreo dan whipped cream langsung berpadu di mulutnya, membuatnya senang,dan yang pastinya memberinya kekuatan untuk menghadapi suasana kampus yang tidak menyenangkan setiap hari. Kyungsoo langsung mengerutkan keningnya, dan Lay yang masih berdiri disitu beserta beberapa pelayan lain yang menyiapkan pesanan sarapan di meja counter rupanya memperhatikannya.

"Suasana kampus masih tidak menyenangkan,Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Lay penuh pengertian.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Lay, lalu tersenyum sedih. Lay benar-benar sudah menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik. Lelaki itu ternyata bukan hanya sekedar pelayan. Dari cerita pelayan lain, Lay ternyata adalah orang kepercayaan dari pemilik cafe ini dan diberikan kendali penuh untuk mengelola cafe, tetapi dia menyerahkan tugas itu kepada orang yang lebih muda, kemudian memilih menjadi pelayan dan menikmati hidup dengan bercakap-cakap dan berbagi cerita bersama para pelanggannya. Dia lelaki setengah baya yang hidup sendirian. Berdasar gosip juga, lelaki ini kehilangan keluarganya di masa lalu dan kemudian memilih untuk hidup sendiri selamanya. "Mereka semua masih bersikap dan memusuhiku." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. Dia memang sering bercerita tentang suasana kampusnya kepada Lay, karena lelaki itu sangat baik dan bersedia mendengarkan,Lay membuat Kyungsoo teringat kepada ayahnya. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Kau harus tetap semangat dan melupakan mereka." Lay tersenyum bijaksana seperti biasanya, "Sebenci-bencinya orang kepadamu, hidupmu adalah hidupmu, jadi teruslah melangkah maju."

Kyungsoo menatap Lay dengan senyum tulus, "Gomawo,Lay... Aku senang berbagi cerita kepadamu, kau benar-benar mirip ayahku," gumamnya malu-malu.

Lay tertawa mendengar perkataannya, "Apakah kau memujiku karena ingin mendapatkan milkshake gratis?" godanya sambil tergelak, "Bersemangatlah! Oke. Aku harus kesana dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku." setelah melempar senyuman untuk terakhir kalinya, Lay membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri, menikmati oreo milkshakenya.

"Mereka menghebohkannya di kampusnya." Minho melirik ke arah Suho, "Adikku yang cerita. Banyak yang memusuhi dan merendahkannya karena menganggapnya tak sederajat."

Suho mengalihkan pandangannnya dari buku yang dibacanya, "Siapa yang berani memusuhi Kyungsoo di kampus?"

"Hampir semuanya," gumam Minho, "Yah sudah biasa terjadi kalau anak -anak keluarga kaya, di kampus khusus keluarga kaya akan merasa terganggu kalau tiba-tiba ada anak miskin yang naik status menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di antara mereka. Dulu Kyungsoo hanyalah anak biasa yang mendapat beasiswa di sana, sekarang posisinya tentu berbeda, dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim, tinggal di mansion ini. Tentu saja permusuhan ini tidak terang-terangan, tetapi ada. Anak itu tidak punya teman sama sekali."

"Dan bagaimana Kyungsoo? Apakah adikmu bisa mengawasinya?"

"Luna tidak tahu," gumam Minho, menyebut nama adiknya, "Dia satu tingkat di atas Kyungsoo jadi tidak bisa mengawasinya terus menerus, menurutnya, Kyungsoo biasa saja menghadapi semuanya, tampaknya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi perlakukan macam itu."

Suho tercenung, "Apakah menurutmu dia butuh bantuanku?"

"Menurutku dia tidak butuh bantuan siapa-siapa." Minho tersenyum kagum, "Dia bisa menghadapimu dan mengalahkanmu, dan menurutku teman-teman di kampusnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu."

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di kantin itu, di bagian paling ujung, tempatnya biasa duduk. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, tidak ada yang menyapanya. Begitulah kesehariannya di kampus swasta paling terkenal milik keluarga Kim ini. Tetapi tidak apa, dia sudah terbiasa. Dulu ketika masuk pertama kali ke sini dengan beasiswa dari mama Kim, dia sudah dimusuhi, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan manusia yang mereka pandang dari kelas rendahan. Bahkan banyak yang tampak merasa jijik hanya dengan tersentuh olehnya. Tetapi sekarang, ketika kabar bahwa dia tinggal dan diangkat anak oleh Nyonya Kim di mansionnya sudah menyebar. Aura permusuhan itu terasa lebih kental dan menguar di udara meskipun makin tertahankan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Sapaan manis itu membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan baju dan penampilan mahalnya.

"Silahkan." Kyungsoo mempersilahkan meskipun masih merasa bingung, siapa perempuan ini? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengenalnya selama berada di kampus ini? Seharusnya perempuan secantik ini sangat terkenal di sini, apalagi dari penampilannya yang jelas-jelas berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Namaku Jongdae." perempuan cantik itu meletakkan piring makanannya di meja lalu duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis kepadanya, "Aku baru pindah kesini, sebelumnya aku kuliah di London, tetapi mama sakit sehingga aku memutuskan tinggal dekat dengannya." dia tersenyum manis, "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu, Kyungsoo, dan aku tahu mereka memusuhimu karena alasan yang cukup konyol, jangan pedulikan mereka ya."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae yang tampak begitu tulus di depannya, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa," gumamnya lembut.

Jongdae menatap menantang kepada beberapa orang di kantin yang menatap mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, "Aku akan menjadi temanmu di sini, supaya mereka menyadari betapa konyolnya memusuhi seseorang hanya berdasarkan kekayaan dan kemiskinan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tertahan melihat kekeraskepalaan Jongdae, "Terima kasih Jongdae, aku senang kau mau menjadi temanku."

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan di kampus?" Suho menyambut Kyungsoo di ballroom mansion mereka, dengan gayanya yang elegan dan tetap tampan. Lelaki itu sekarang memegang beberapa cabang perusahaan Kim dan menjalankannya dengan baik. Karena kesibukannya, sangat jarang Suho berada di rumah sore-sore begini. Kyungsoo menatap Suho dan mencoba tersenyum. Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang baik. Suho benar-benar melaksanakan janjinya untuk bersikap baik kepada Kyungsoo di rumah ini, meskipun kadang lelaki itu masih menyimpan arogansi dan sikap kasarnya.

"Baik-baik saja." jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku dengar mereka memusuhimu."

"Mereka memusuhiku sejak awal, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa Suho..oppa..." wajah Kyungsoo memerah saat mengatakannya.

"Kau memanggilku apa? Aku tidak dengar!Coba katakan sekali lagi!" Suho pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Oppa. Suho oppa" Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan cepat.

"Anak sekarang panggil aku oppa!" Suho mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas.

" akan memanggilmu oppa." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau adikku." suara Suho terdengar keras, "Mereka tidak boleh memusuhimu, itu penghinaan terhadap keluarga Kim."

Kyungsoo meringis mendengar suara mengancam Suho, dia takut lelaki itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Seperti memaksa semua orang berteman dengannya misalnya. Kyungsoo berpikir itu bukan ide baik. Teman-temannya tidak bisa dipaksa menerimanya, ketika mereka dipaksa, yang timbul nanti malahan permusuhan yang lebih mendalam.

"Jangan lakukan apapun atas nama keluarga Kim." Kyungsoo menyela dengan waspada, " ?"

Suho mengerutkan keningnya marah, "Kenapa aku harus berjanji kepadamu? Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka, tidak perlu diatur-atur olehmu."

"Kau berhak melakukan apapun yang kau mau, selama itu tidak berpengaruh kepadaku." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan senjatanya, menatap Suho dalam-dalam, "Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku oppa, tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku."

Suho mengerutkan keningnya. Dia memang pernah mengucapkan janji itu, di malam yang berhujan, tetapi apa hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadamu, malahan aku membantumu supaya tidak dimusuhi di kampus. Aku akan memperingatkan dewan sekolah supaya memperingatkan teman-temanmu atas perlakukan mereka kepadamu, mereka harus bersikap baik kepada adikku."

"Kau hanya akan menghina mereka dan memaksa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka suka. Oh ya, mereka mungkin akan bersikap baik kepadaku, tetapi mereka akan semakin membenciku."

Suho mengernyit, "Kau harusnya tahu Kyungsoo, kami para orang kaya tidak peduli apa yang ada di hati semua orang. Yang penting mereka bersikap baik dan menghormati kami."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Tetapi aku bukan orang kaya Suho oppa, aku tidak mau orang berbuat baik kepadaku dengan menjilat atau kebaikan palsu, tetapi di belakangnya menanam kebencian." lalu Kyungsoo teringat kepada Jongdae, "Lagipula akhirnya aku punya seorang teman."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Jongdae, dari keluarga Lee, dulu dia sekolah di London, dan baru pindah kemari di awal bulan, dia berkata bahwa sikap semua orang yang memusuhiku hanya karena harta adalah konyol dan dia bersedia berteman denganku." Kyungsoo terkekeh kembali mengingat kata-kata Jongdae dan kedekatan mereka setelahnya, mereka cocok mengobrol bersama dan sepertinya benar-benar bisa bersahabat, "Aku senang menemukan orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit seperti Jongdae."

"Aku juga orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit," sela Suho sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan santai

"Oh ya?" Kyungsoo menatap Suho menantang, "Kau adalah orang kaya yang berpikiran paling sempit yang pernah kukenal Kim Joonmyeon!"

Suho terkekeh, mencoba kelihatan tersinggung, "Aku hanya berpikiran sempit kepada orang-orang tertentu saja."

"Hei!bukannya kau tadi sudah bilang mau memanggilku oppa!" Suho menjitak kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Oh ya, tentu oppa"

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati Kyungsoo. Tentang Jongdae itu, kau harus memahami motif dibalik keputusannya menjadi temanmu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku tahu Jongdae orang yang tulus." jawab Kyungsoo yakin.

Suho mengernyit menatap Kyungsoo. _Jongdae, kenapa nama_ _itu terdengar tidak asing?_

"Namanya Jongdae, dari keluarga Lee yang terkenal itu. Pantas aku merasa dia tidak asing," Suho duduk di depan meja kantor mamanya yang besar. Sang mama yang dari tadi tampak menelusuri pekerjaannya terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada anak laki-laki satu-satunya.

"Kalau mama boleh tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi tertarik kepadanya?"

Suho mengerutkan alis, "Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Kyungsoo di kampusnya."

Sang mama menumpukan jemarinya di dagunya, "Dan menurutmu itu aneh? Apakah kau tidak bisa berpandangan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang memang benar-benar tulus?"

"Itu aneh karena dia tiba-tiba muncul setelah sekian lama."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, "Mungkin memang kebetulan yang aneh..." sang mama melepas kacamatanya di meja dan menatap Suho, "Lee Jongdae adalah perempuan yang pernah ditunangkan kepadamu sejak kau dilahirkan. Itu adalah salah satu janji antara kakekmu dengan kakek Jongdae."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Kau punya tunangan sejak kecil. Tetapi karena Jongdae tubuhnya lemah, dia dirawat di London dan bersekolah di sana sejak kecil. Dia seumuran denganmu, tetapi karena sakitnya dia terlambat bersekolah, mungkin karena itulah dia bisa setingkat dengan Kyungsoo. Dan karena dia sejak kecil di London-lah, kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini."

"Kenapa mama tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang pertunangan ini?"

"Karena hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi, sebab ketika usiamu lima tahun setelah kejadian percobaan penculikan itu, papamu membatalkan kesepakatan itu. Seperti mama bilang tadi, itu adalah janji yang dibuat oleh kakekmu dengan kakek Jongdae, mama tidak tahu alasan papamu membatalkannya, mungkin dia berpikiran kalau kesepakatan itu tidak relevan lagi di jalan sekarang, papamu adalah orang yang berpandangan modern… Kau bisa menanyakan alasan pastinya nanti kalau beliau sudah pulang dari Eropa."

Suho mengernyitkan keningnya makin dalam. Entah kenapa dia merasa bukanlah suatu kebetulan Jongdae muncul di kehidupan mereka dan menjadi sahabat Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo melangkah di balkon sambil menghirup udara segar yang berhembus dari luar, rasanya dingin, menyejukkan dan menyenangkan. Rasanya begitu damai berdiri di sini. Dipegangnya kalung pemberian dari mendiang ayahnya dan tersenyum. Ayahnya pasti senang melihatnya diurus di sini. Kyungoo tidak pernah menyalahkan ayahnya karena hidup miskin. Kyungsoo tidak menyalahkan ayahnya karena kehilangan bakat di jemarinya yang membuatnya terpuruk menjadi seorang buruh bangunan. Mereka memang miskin, tetapi mereka bahagia, hidup dengan penuh cinta di rumah mereka yang kecil tetapi hangat. Tidak perlu takut akan niat lain di balik kebaikan orang-orang, karena mereka tidak punya apapun untuk diincar. Kehidupan di masa itu biarpun sulit dan berkekurangan, tetapi terasa menyenangkan karena kehangatan yang mereka miliki.

Suara alunan biola membuat Kyungsoo teralih dari lamunannya, suara itu terdengar dekat dari sini, dari ruang keluarga. Alunannnya begitu indah, memainkan musik yang menyayat hati, terbawa oleh hembusan angin merasuk hingga ke jiwa. Kyungsoo berdiri dengan ragu di ruang keluarga, lalu melangkah masuk. Ada seorang lelaki sedang memainkan biola di tengah ruangan, lelaki yang tampan dan sepertinya seumuran dengan Suho. _Siapa lelaki ini?_ Lelaki itu menyelesaikan alunan lagunya dengan nada pedih yang semakin pelan, menyisakan kesesakan bagi yang mendengarkan, karena terbawa oleh kesedihan nadanya. Lalu berhenti, menghela napas, dan menatap Kyungsoo, seolah baru menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo di sana.

"Hai." lelaki itu meletakkan biolanya dengan anggun di meja, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti Kyungsoo, kenalkan aku Baekhyun," dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan gugup Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Aku sudah lama melihatmu, bahkan sejak kau datang pertama kali ke mansion ini, aku salah satu sahabat Suho," senyum lembutnya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, "Tetapi baru sekarang aku berkesempatan berbicara langsung denganmu."

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku sudah curiga kau tak tahan untuk memainkan biola dari koleksi papa," suara Suho menyela di pintu, lelaki itu melangkah masuk, dan kemudian berdiri tertegun, mengernyit kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Suho, "Dia mengikuti alunan permainan biolaku dan masuk ke sini, ah, aku harus pergi." Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam tangannya, "Terima kasih sudah meminjamiku biola itu Suho," sebelum keluar, Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya kepada Kyungsoo.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup Suho menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam, "Jangan berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, jangan melakukan kontak dengannya, pokoknya jangan sampai kau berinteraksi dengannya."

Kyungsoo menatap Suho dengan bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia benci perempuan." Suho menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius, "Dia dipanggil sebagai penghancur hati perempuan, semuanya. Tidak peduli tua atau muda, bersuami atau lajang, semua akan dihanyutkan dalam pesonanya untuk kemudian dihancurkan. Dia menyimpan kebencian yang mendalam kepada ibu kandungnya yang meninggalkannya, lalu melampiaskannya kepada semua perempuan. Jangan pernah dekati dia atau kau akan menjadi korbannya."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, sedikit merinding mendengar penjelasan Suho. Kalau memang benar deskripsi Suho tentang Baekhyun, dia pasti akan menghindarinya. Tetapi entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh ketika dia melihat Baekhyun tadi, perasaan aneh yang akrab, seolah-olah dia telah mengenal Baekhyun sebelumnya.

* * *

"Keadaan makin buruk ya." Jongdae duduk di sebelah Kyungso di kelas sambil menatap ke sekeliling, beberapa orang tampak langsung berbisik-bisik melihat Jongdae mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongdae dan tersenyum sedih,

"Mianhae."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Jongdae terkekeh, "Pendapat orang-orang yang picik dan dangkal sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku. Aku senang dengan yang kulakukan, lagipula aku dulu sama sepertimu, tidak punya teman."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongdae dan menatap dengan tertarik, "Benarkah?" Mana mungkin orang secantik Jongdae dan tampak jelas dari keluarga berkelas pula bisa merasakan tidak punya teman?

"Aku dulu sering sakit-sakitan dan tinggal kelas. Pada akhirnya aku harus diam di dalam rumah dan menjalani perawatan." Mata Jongdae menerawang jauh, "Dan kemudian teman-temanku hanyalah para dokter dan perawat dan hilir mudik."

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Bukan sakit yang penting." Jongdae memalingkan muka dan menatap buku di tangannya, "Sekarang aku sudah sembuh, dan aku masih tidak suka membicarakannya." lalu perempuan itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang begitu bening,

"Maafkan ya."

Kyungsoo langsung luluh dan tersenyum pengertian pada Jongdae, "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah sembuh."

"Ya. Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu Kyungsoo." jawab Jongdae, setengah berbisik.

* * *

" _ **Cinta terpendam adalah cinta yang paling sulit dipadamkan**_ **"**

 **PART 2**

"Kau sedang apa?"Suho tiba-tiba saja muncul di dapur dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang memanaskan sesuatu dan mengaduk-ngaduknya di panci, lelaki itu tampak tertarik dan melangkah memasuki dapur, mendekat ke arah kompor, kemudian mengernyit, "Apa itu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Suho dengan malu, dia tidak menyangka akan dipergoki Suho di dapur selarut ini.

"Ini biji vanilla yang direbus bersama susu putih cair." "Untuk minuman?"

"Ne." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan ke panci, airnya belum mendidih tetapi sudah tampak makin menghangat, Kyungsoo harus mengaduknya karena kalau sampai airnya mendidih dan tidak diaduk busanya akan naik dan tumpah dari panci, "Aku biasa meminumnya kalau sedang tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau bisa meminta pelayan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak." Kyungsoo bergumam, "Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, mereka semua sudah beristirahat, aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Kyungsoo." suara Suho berubah tajam, khas dikeluarkannya ketika dia merasa jengkel kepada Kyungsoo, "Para pelayan di mansion ini dibayar untuk melayani majikannya. Dan kau adalah anggota keluarga ini, salah satu majikan mereka."

"Ya… Aku tahu… Hanya saja aku tidak ingin mengganggu orang-orang yang sudah beristirahat malam."

Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas sikap keras kepala Kyungsoo. Dia melangkah, duduk di kursi kayu di depan meja kayu besar yang ada di dapur itu. Susu itu sudah mengeluarkan aroma harum yang khas, aroma wangi vanilla dan gurihnya susu menguar, memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau bilang tadi kau tidak bisa tidur? Kenapa?"

Kenapa Suho tidak pergi saja dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memasak susu vanilla hangatnya dengan tenang? Kyungsoo membatin dalam hati. Tetapi kemudian menghela napas dan menjawab.

"Kadang-kadang aku memang susah tidur, terjadi begitu saja. Tidak bisa dijelaskan kenapa."

"Hmmm." Suho menaruh tanganya di meja, "Karena banyak masalah di kampus?"

"Kenapa oppa bisa bilang begitu?" Susu di panci sudah mendidih dan Kyungsoo mematikan kompor. Ketika akan menuang ke mug, dia menyadari bahwa isinya cukup banyak. "Oppa mau?" tanyanya menawarkan ke Suho.

"Mau. Kebetulan aku juga sedang susah tidur." lelaki itu menjawab sambil tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sangat jarang muncul di wajahnya yang angkuh itu. "Karena aku mendengar selain si Jongdae itu, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu."

"Itu tidak masalah, aku kuliah bukan untuk berteman, tetapi menyelesaikan pendidikanku sehingga aku bisa segera mencari pekerjaan." Kyungsoo menuang susu vanilla itu ke dua mug, menyaring isinya supaya biji vanilla tidak ikut masuk ke dalam mug. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Suho. Dia lalu meletakkan mug itu di depan Suho. Lelaki itu langsung meraihnya dan menghirup aromanya, belum bisa mencicipinya karena masih panas sekali.

"Duduklah." Suho menatap Kyungsoo tak terbantahkan, meskipun sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat ingin kembali ke kamarnya sendirian, dia akhirnya duduk di kursi kayu itu, di depan Suho.

"Dari kata-katamu, sepertinya kau ingin segera mencari pekerjaan."

"Ya. Supaya aku bisa hidup mandiri dan tidak merepotkan Nyonya Kim lagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kalau mengganti seluruh biaya yang dikeluarkan Nyonya Kim kepadaku tidak mungkin, tetapi setidaknya aku ingin membalas budi, dengan uangku sendiri."

"Tetapi kau bagian dari keluarga ini, menurutku." Suho menatap Kyungsoo dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa ayah Kyungsoo-lah yang menyelamatkan Suho di waktu kecil? Mengorbankan tangannya, mengorbankan keahliannya, dan mengorbankan masa depannya? Kalau memang benar Kyungsoo tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo tahu nantinya? Akankah dia membenci Suho? Karena kalau Minjoon, ayah Kyungsoo itu tidak menyelamatkan Suho, dia mungkin akan menjadi pemain biola yang sangat tersohor dan Kyungsoo pasti hidup layak, tidak seperti yang dialaminya. "Lagipula sepertinya mama tidak mengharapkan pengembalian darimu, dia cukup puas kalau kau mencapai nilai tertinggi, seperti biasanya."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Ya. Aku akan berusaha untuk poin nilai tertinggi itu." Kyungsoo mengamati Suho. Lelaki ini sungguh tampan, sekaligus terasa jauh, tak tersentuh, Kyungsoo bahkan kadangkala merasa begitu canggung kepada lelaki itu, meskipun mereka tinggal serumah dan Suho melaksanakan janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo.

Ngomong-ngomong… Apa yang membuat Suho berubah pikiran secepat itu? Dari membencinya lalu berubah menerima kehadirannya di rumah ini? Bahkan lelaki itu sendiri yang menjemputnya. Apakah penyebabnya hanya karena penyesalan? Kyungsoo sudah lama bertanya-tanya, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak berani menanyakannya langsung kepada Suho. Mereka duduk berhadap -hadapan dalam keheningan, di ruang dapur yang temaram itu. Kyungsoo meniup susunya dan menikmati aroma vanilla segar yang menyeruak, membuatnya santai.

"Ayahku dulu sering membuatkanku minuman ini di malam hari sepulang kerja. Aku akan meminumnya kemudian tertidur nyenyak dengan santai." Kyungsoo menyesap minumannya dan tersenyum kepada Suho. Lelaki itu entah kenapa membalas senyumannya, lalu ikut meniup minuman di mugnya untuk kemudian mencicipinya.

"Masitda." suara Suho berubah serak, "Aku rasa aku akan tidur nyenyak juga malam ini."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu, dia berbalik dan membuka laci atas dapur dan menemukan biskuit yang dicarinya, oreo dengan gula vanila yang melapisinya. Sementara itu Suho menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus tertarik.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku mau mencampur oreo ini dengan susu."

Mata Suho menatapnya ngeri, "Apa? Nanti akan jadi bubur biskuit kental yang menjijikkan." gumamnya, mengamankan susu hangatnya seolah takut Kyungsoo juga akan menuang oreo itu ke minumannya.

Kyungsoo melirik Suho dengan tatapan mencela, "Biskuit ini tidak akan hancur menjadi bubur, dia akan menjadi remahan keras yang memberikan cita rasa khas. Oppa kan belum mencobanya,padahal ini enak. Aku selalu minum oreo milkshake setiap pagi di cafe langgananku."

"Di mana?" Suho langsung bertanya dan tertarik. Dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kegiatan Kyungsoo sehari-hari, yang dia tahu Kyungsoo selalu berangkat kuliah lalu pulang ke mansion, informasi ini membuatnya ingin tahu.

"Di Garden Cafe, sebuah cafe dengan nuansa hijau dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang indah." mata Kyungsoo berbinar, "Dan oreo milkshake yang paling enak di dunia."

Suho terkekeh, "Sepertinya aku harus mencobanya kapan-kapan." lelaki itu lalu melirik ragu ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarang memecah oreo itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan dan menaburkannya ke dalam gelas susunya. Setelah semua oreo hancur dan tertuang di dalam gelas susunya, Kyungsoo mengambil sendok dan mengaduknya sehingga titik-titik gelap muncul dari susu yang semula putih itu, menimbulkan warna keabuan.

"Kau benar-benar akan meminumnya?" Suho menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu meneguk susu oreo itu dengan nikmatnya, kemudian menatap Suho mengejek, "Ini adalah minuman yang sangat lezat."

"Benarkah?" tanpa diduga, Suho mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan meneguknya. Sementara itu Kyungsoo tertegun dengan perbuatan Suho. Lelaki itu meneguk dari gelas yang sama dengannya, sebuah bentuk keintiman yang tidak disangkanya.

Kyungsoo masih tertegun ketika Suho meletakkan gelas di itu di depannya, tersenyum misterius.

"Kau benar, ternyata enak."

Kyungsoo masih melirik gelas itu, susunya masih setengah…

Tapi ada bekas bibir Suho disana. Apakah dia boleh meminum dari gelas itu? Kalau-kalau nanti mereka minum di tepi gelas yang sama… Bukankah sama saja mereka sudah berciuman secara tidak langsung?

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah dengan pikiran itu, membuatnya salah tingkah. Sementara Suho tampaknya tidak peduli, dia menatap Kyungsoo dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa diam? Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan meraih gelas susu itu dalam genggamannya, "Eh tidak ada apa-apa."

Suho mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kapan-kapan ajak aku ke Garden Cafe itu, aku ingin tahu seperti apa minuman paling lezat di dunia menurut versimu." gumamnya menggoda, lalu berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo di dapur.

* * *

Suho memarkir mobilnya di pelataran kampus. Kedatangannya di kampus Kyungsoo ternyata memang mencolok. Beberapa orang tampak berkerumun dan mulai menatapnya dengan tertarik. Beberapa perempuan tampak tak malu-malu melemparkan tatapan mata memuja. Suho sudah terbiasa menerima tatapan semacam itu, dari tatapan kagum, tatapan iri, tatapan memuja dan banyak lain jenisnya. Dia sudah belajar untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan tenang dia melangkah melalui pintu kaca besar di gedung kampus itu dan melangkah menuju hall depannya. Kedatangannya rupanya sudah menyebar dengan cepat, karena salah satu petinggi kampus tampak turun dari tangga dan menyambutnya. Pengaruh mama Suho memang besar di kampus ini. Karena mama Suho adalah pemilik kampus swasta paling megah di Seoul ini. Meskipun itu tak menghentikan mereka membenci anak angkat mama. Batin Suho, mencibir dalam hati.

"Tuan Suho, kenapa anda tidak mengabarkan kedatangan anda sebelumnya?" petinggi kampus itu menyambutnya dan menyalaminya.

Suho menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum, "Saya bukan dalam kunjungan resmi menemani mama saya.

Saya hanya kebetulan lewat dan sekalian mampir untuk menjemput adik saya."

"Adik anda?" petinggi kampus itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksud anda, Kyungsoo?"

"Yah. Siapa lagi." Suho melirik beberapa orang yang tampak begitu tertarik, menguping percakapannya dengan sang petinggi kampus ini. "Terima kasih atas sambutan anda, sekarang saya akan mencari adik saya dulu."

"Eh… Apakah anda ingin duduk dan masuk di ruang tamu atas dulu, tuan Suho?"

"Tidak. Mungkin lain kali." Suho menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah meninggalkan petinggi kampus itu. Dia menelusuri koridor demi koridor berlantai marmer itu dengan tenang. Seluruh bagian dari kampus ini sudah sangat dihafalnya, karena dulu dia juga bersekolah di sini sebelum melanjutkan magisternya di England. Dia melangkah menuju kelas Kyungsoo, seharusnya, kalau Kyungsoo belum pulang, dia ada di sana. Suho rupanya tidak salah. Dia menemukan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di salah satu sudut kelas, sendirian dan membaca buku yang tampaknya sangat menarik baginya karena dia seperti larut di dalamnya, tak peduli dengan dunia luar. Rupanya perkuliahan sudah selesai dan sekarang para mahasiswa sedang berdiskusi santai sebelum pulang. Suho melangkah mendekat dan begitu orang-orang menyadari dia datang, suasana langsung berubah. Semua menatap ke arahnya, tetapi Suho tidak peduli.

"Kyungsoo." panggilnya lembut.

Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah Suho, lalu matanya membelalak, kaget. "Kenapa oppa ada di sini?" suaranya setengah berbisik, setengah tercekik.

"Menjemputmu. Aku kebetulan lewat."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sekeliling. Suho benar-benar membuktikan kata-katanya. Dengan kedatangannya ke sini, terang-terangan menjemput Kyungsoo, dia benar-benar ingin menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah bagian dari keluarga Kim yang harus dihormati, Suho terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo harus diperlakukan sama seperti ketika mereka semua menghormati keluarga Kim. Semua orang memandang ke arah mereka. Dan ketika Kyungsoo menatap orang-orang itu, semuanya mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak berani balas menatap. Well, ternyata kehadiran Suho cukup mengintimidasi di sini. "Aku rasa tidak perlu oppa melakukan ini semua." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Suho saja.

Hal itu membuat Suho terkekeh, "Aku cuma datang menjemputmu Kyungsoo-ya, jangan berpikiran terlalu rumit. Ayo kemasi barang-barangmu, ikut aku."

Ketika itulah Kyungsoo menatap kedatangan Jongdae dari pintu kelas. Tadi Jongdae bilang mau ke kamar kecil, dia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mampir ke toko roti di dekat kampus sebelum pulang dan Kyungsoo sudah bilang iya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin mengikuti Suho pulang begitu saja,

"Jongdae-ya!." Kyungsoo memanggil Jongdae yang tampak ragu melangkah ketika menyadari sosok Suho yang berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo, membelakangi Jongdae.

Suho yang menyadari nama Jongdae disebut langsung menoleh, penuh ingin tahu. Kata mamanya, Jongdae adalah mantan tunangannya. Dan sejauh yang diketahui Suho, kedatangan Jongdae kemari, meninggalkan London, kota yang bisa dikatakan merupakan tempat dia menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya masih misterius. Belum lagi alasannya mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih dipertanyakan. Yang berdiri di depan Suho adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik. Dengan tubuh mungil yang tampak rapuh dan rambut panjang menjuntai. Jongdae tampak seperti peri yang sangat cantik.

"Aku mungkin harus memprotes mama karena membatalkan pertunangan itu", Suho bergumam dalam hati, tetapi kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dan senyumnya semakin dalam, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo terasa lebih menarik, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena mereka berasal dari latar belakang berbeda, sehingga Suho merasa akan terus menemukan hal-hal baru jika bersama Kyungsoo. Suho lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Jongdae.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , aku sering mendengar namamu dari Kyungsoo." Suho bersikap ramah, seolah-olah tak tahu kalau Jongdae adalah mantan tunangannya.

Jongdae mengamati wajah Suho lama, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menjabat uluran tangan Suho, " _Annyeong haseyo_. Aku Jongdae."

"Terima kasih sudah mau berteman akrab dengan adikku. Keadaan sulit baginya di sini, dan aku senang dia bisa menemukan teman yang bisa mendukungnya."

Jongdae tertawa, "Aku cuma mengikuti kata hatiku, dan tidak peduli dengan pemikiran dangkal orang-orang. Kyungsoo sungguh teman yang baik."

Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di kursi kelasnya mengamati kedua orang di depannya itu. Mereka tampak sangat cocok ketika berhadap-hadapan seperti itu. Tampan dan cantik, dan berkelas, dan sudah pasti sama-sama dari keluarga kaya. Kalau mereka berpasangan pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang membuat iri orang-orang yang memandangnya saking cocoknya.

"Kyungsoo. Ayo kita " Suho menarik tangan Kyungsoo

"Eh…" Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Jongdae untuk menemani ke toko roti…"

"Lain kali saja Kyungsoo, kasihan Suho sudah susah-susah menjemputmu kemari." Jongdae tersenyum manis, "Lagipula kita kan bertemu lagi besok, kita bisa kesana sepulang kuliah besok."

"Oh. Oke. Mianhae Jongdae-ya." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. "Aku tidak sabar menanti besok." Dia membiarkan Suho dengan gentle meraih tasnya dan membawakan tasnya.

"Aku juga tidak sabar." Jongdae melambai, masih dalam senyum manisnya.

Kyungsoo lalu melangkah mengikuti Suho. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang berdiri diam, mengamati mereka berdua sampai menghilang.

* * *

Malam itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Tak terkira, diiringi suara angin dan hujan. Sementara Kyungsoo berbaring diranjangnya gemetaran. Mencoba menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai dengan kepala dengan selimut. Tetapi setiap suara guntur menggelegar dia terlonjak kaget lalu meringis ketakutan. Tidak ada yang tahu selain ayahnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo memang takut dengan guntur. Dulu sewaktu kecil kalau mendengar suara guntur, Kyungsoo akan menangis meraung-raung. Dan ayahnya akan memasukkannya ke dalam selimut bersamanya. Ketika Kyungsoo beranjak dewasa pun sama saja, dia akan mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya dan minta izin untuk bersembunyi di balik selimutnya sampai badai guntur di luar reda. Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya tempat Kyungsoo bergantung. Guntur berbunyi lagi, kali ini demikian kerasnya sampai membuat kaca-kaca dan kusen jendela bergetar menimbulkan bunyi yang tak kalah kerasnya. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan ketakutannya, sambil menyusut air matanya. Ayah… Ayahnya. Di saat seperti ini dia merasa amat sangat merindukan ayahnya, dan berharap ayahnya masih hidup.

Tiba-tiba lampu mati, gelap gulita. Cahaya yang masuk hanyalah kilatan-kilatan guntur yang menembus kegelapan, menimbulkan bayangan bayangan menakutkan yang kemudian menghitam secepat kilat. Kyungsoo makin gemetar, makin takut. Astaga. Kapan siksaan ini akan berakhir? Kapan hujan guntur itu akan berhenti? Kyungsoo begitu takut, ketakutan yang tidak mampu dijelaskannya ketika mendengar suara guntur. Ketakutan yang menggelayutinya, entah kenapa, dan entah karena apa. Lalu pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa? Lampu mati sebentar sepertinya ada pohon tumbang menimpa kabel listrik di luar. Tetapi sedang diperbaiki…" Itu suara Suho. Dan kemudian, tanpa mempedulikan rasionalitasnya, meskipun nanti kalau dia sudah tidak ketakutan Kyungsoo pasti akan merasa malu, dia melompat dengan histeris dari ranjang, melemparkan selimutnya dan setengah berlari, lalu menubruk Suho dengan kerasnya, hingga tubuh lelaki itu sempat mundur sedikit, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Pada saat yang sama guntur menggelegar lagi dengan kerasnya, dan seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo mulai bergetar.

"Kyungsoo?" Suho tidak menolak pelukan Kyungsoo. Dia balas memeluk perempuan kecil itu, berusaha menenangkan tubuh kecil yang gemetaran tenggelam di pelukannya. Ketika petir menggelegar lagi dan Kyungsoo berjingkat kaget lalu makin erat memeluknya, Suho tahu, Kyungsoo takut pada suara petir. "Sttt…"

Suho berbisik lirih, berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. Perempuan ini memeluknya begitu erat sampai membuatnya susah bernafas, dan Kyungsoo pasti melakukannya tanpa sadar. Suho tersenyum, kalau Kyungsoo sadar, dia pasti tidak akan mau memeluknya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Suho teringat, lalu tersenyum penuh syukur, untunglah hujan deras waktu itu, ketika dia menemukan Kyungsoo setelah terusir dari mansion, hujan deras waktu itu tidak dihiasi oleh petir yang menggelegar seperti ini. Kalau tidak mungkin Kyungsoo sudah melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan siapapun yang dia temukan, Suho tersenyum kecut. "Sttttt… Tenanglah _aegi_ , jangan takut. Ada aku di sini. Lampu akan menyala sebentar lagi. Ayo akan kutemani kau sampai tertidur."

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar ketika Suho mengangkatnya seolah dia sangat ringan, lalu meletakkannya di ranjang, Suho duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyelimuti Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah, aku akan ada di sini menemanimu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan memejamkan matanya. Petir menyambar-nyambar di luar dan suara guntur menggelegar, tetapi kehadiran Suho rupanya membuat Kyungsoo lebih tenang. Perempuan itu masih mencengkeram jemari Suho seolah takut di tinggalkan. Dan kemudian lampu menyala kembali, memenuhi kamar dengan nuansa kuning lampu tidur yang temaram. Hujan mulai reda pada akhirnya, lama kemudian, meskipun aliran airnya masih tercurah ke bumi.

Kyungsoo tampaknya sudah di ambang tidurnya, dia menatap Suho dengan mata setengah terpejam dan tersenyum. " _Gomawo_.Suho oppa" gumamnya pelan sebelum larut di dalam tidurnya. Suho hanya menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap itu. Dia lalu hendak melangkah berdiri, tapi tangan mungil Kyungsoo ternyata masih menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Lelaki itu lalu duduk lagi dan termenung di atas ranjang, kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

 **Tadaaaa….**

 **Ini dia update-an nya. Dua part sekaligus**

 **Semoga suka ya**

 **Di chapter ini ada yang ditambahin dikit sih dari cerita aslinya.**

 **Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Selamat datang kepada pembaca baru.**

 **Oke,jangan lupa klik reviewnya ya readers,supaya author tau kesan dan pesan kalian**

 **Annyeong ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**SWEET ENEMY**

 **Judul : Sweet Enemy Part 3**

 **Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

 **Rate : T sampai M?**

 **Casts : SUDO couple**

 **Suho EXO**

 **DO Kyungsoo**

 **EXO Member**

 **yang lain menyusul.**

 **Warning : GS for some character,typo,crack!pair,OOC,don't like don't read.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **Sweet Enemy ini cerita yang ke – 2.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Perjanjian Hati (Xiuhan couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **link You've Got Me From Hello (CHANKAI Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple) :**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA**

 **Soundtrack :**

 **Thinking Of Elder Brother (Korean Children Song)**

 **Shinee – Island Baby (Korean Lullaby Song)**

" _ **Mimpi adalah manifestasi dari kenangan yang terlupakan di masa lalu.**_ _ **"**_

 **PART 3**

Tidurnya begitu lelap. Suho menggumam dalam hati. Duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengamati Kyungsoo. Dan dia nampak begitu polos, seperti anak kecil. Lelaki itu lalu mengangkat alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kesal.

 _Kalau memang baginya Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil, kenapa dia bisa terangsang seperti ini?_

Suho menatap Kyungsoo lagi dan menggeram kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Terlalu berbahaya berada di sini. Dia takut lupa diri dan menyerang Kyungsoo dalam tidurnya. Lalu menyesalinya. Dengan hati-hati, dilepaskannya pegangan jemari Kyungsoo di jemarinya, dan berdiri dari ranjang. Dia lalu membungkuk untuk menyelimuti Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo begitu dekat dengannya, napasnya berembus ringan dan teratur. Dan Suho tidak dapat menahan diri. Dikecupnya bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur pulas.

* * *

Pagi harinya Kyungsoo terbangun dengan kepala pening. Hujan sudah reda, tetapi masih menyisakan rintikannya yang membuat pagi hari ini gelap dan berkabut.

 _Setidaknya sudah tidak ada guntur..._

Kyungsoo terduduk dan menyadari selimutnya melorot ke pinggang. Dia meraih selimut itu dan menaikkannya lagi ke dadanya karena hawa dingin langsung menyengatnya. Selimut itu tadinya terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Siapa yang telah menyelimutinya ketika tidur. Ingatan Kyungsoo berputar, dan kemudian pipinya langsung terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, ketika dia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Suho tanpa malu.

 _Oh ya ampun!_ Dengan begitu saja dia memeluk Kim Joonmyeon yang sangat angkuh dan terkenal galak itu - meski sekarang Suho tidak pernah bersikap buruk padanya, tetap saja image itu melekat pada pembawaannya - Dan anehnya, Suho tidak menolaknya. Dia sangat ingat bahwa Suho membalas pelukannya, menenangkannya, membawanya kembali ke ranjang dengan lembut dan menemaninya sampai dia tertidur…

 _Kenapa Suho begitu baik kepadanya?_

"Kau takut dengan petir?" Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum geli, dia lalu menyesap cangkir cokelatnya berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya, "Kyungsoo, hanya anak kecil yang takut dengan petir."

"Yah, aku sebenarnya malu dengan ketakutan tidak wajarku itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menatap perempuan cantik di depannya. Oh astaga, Jongdae memang benar-benar cantik. Kulitnya memang agak pucat, tetapi Jongdae pernah cerita bahwa dia menderita sakit yang lama sehingga harus terus di dalam rumah. "Sepertinya aku punya trauma masa lalu di waktu kecil."

"Trauma apa?" Jongdae menyipitkan matanya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di Garden Cafe pagi itu, kebetulan dosen memundurkan waktu kuliah agak siang karena ada acara wisuda, jadi sambil menunggu jam kuliah, Kyungsoo mengajak Jongdae ke Garden Cafe yang biasa dia kunjungi setiap pagi… Jongdae ternyata penggemar kopi, katanya kopi bisa membuatnya lebih segar menghadapi hari.

"Entahlah…" Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Aku dulu sering bermimpi. Hujan badai, petir, dan teriakan-teriakan keras… Aku bersembunyi di lemari ketakutan…" Kyungsoo menarik napas karena usahanya mengingat itu membuat kepalanya sakit, "Aku tidak tahu apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan. yang pasti aku selalu mengasosiasikan hujan petir dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat."

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba hipnotis untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu."

"Apa?"

Jongdae terkekeh, "Aku pernah melihatnya di film, ada seseorang yang begitu takut akan darah, dia lupa kenapa, sesuatu terjadi di masa kecilnya tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, seolah-olah otaknya membentengi ingatan itu dan hanya menyisakan trauma. Dia datang ke ahli hipnotis dan alam bawah sadarnya dibimbing untuk mengingat semuanya. dan hasilnya mengejutkan." Jongdae tersenyum misterius,

"Mungkin kau harus mencobanya."

"Mencoba menonton film itu? Atau mencoba datang ke ahli hipnotis?"

Jongdae tertawa lagi, "Dasar. Tentu saja ke ahli hipnotis, siapa tahu kau seperti tokoh di film itu, otakmu memblok ingatanmu, dan kau punya hal mengejutkan yang kau lupakan."

"Oh ya, mungkin aku harus mencobanya. Setidaknya aku tidak harus menahan malu lagi kalau bertemu dengan Suho nanti." tatapan Kyungsoo menerawang dan pipinya memanas lagi mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kenapa harus menahan malu kepada Suho?"

"Karena semalam aku melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukannya karena ketakutan." Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas di sana. "Tetapi setidaknya Suho berlaku baik padaku, dia menenangkanku dan menjagaku sampai aku tertidur. Mungkin itu ya rasanya memiliki seorang kakak lelaki."

Ekspresi wajah Jongdae tak terbaca. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut."Iya Kyungsoo, beruntung sekali dirimu."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, dia berusaha memusatkan pandangannya kepada oreo milkshake yang sangat menggiurkan di depannya, mencoba menghilangkan bayangkan bahwa dia memeluk Suho erat-erat.

"Aku memang sangat beruntung, karena keluarga Kim mau menanggungku dan memperlakukanku dengan baik." Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Karena itu aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya supaya tidak mengecewakan mereka."

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian di trotoar, tadi Jongdae sudah dijemput supir pribadinya dan mengajak Kyungsoo menumpang mobilnya, tetapi Kyungsoo menolak karena sebelum pulang dia ingin mengunjungi toko buku tua di sudut kota. Sekarang setelah berhasil membawa beberapa buku hasil buruannya, dia ingin segera pulang karena tanpa disadarinya, waktu sudah beranjak sore. Mama Suho, Nyonya Kim menyediakan supir dan mobil untuk mengantar jemput Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo menolak fasilitas itu dengan halus, selama ini Kyungsoo selalu menggunakan bus untuk pulang dan dilanjutkan dengan jalan kaki. Kyungsoo ingin segera sampai ke halte bus, dia tidak ingin ketinggalan bus, karena kalau sampai terlambat, dia harus menunggu bus berikutnya dua jam lagi. Itu berarti dia harus menunggu di halte sendirian sampai malam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berjalan lambat di sampingnya, semula Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan, tetapi ketika mobil itu semakin mengikutinya, Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap waspada. Mobil itu berwarna hitam legam, jenis mobil sport yang cukup bagus, dengan kacanya yang gelap.

 _Apakah ini penculikan?_ Mobil itu mirip mobil mafia-mafiadi film. Kadang Kyungsoo kesal dengan imaginasinya sendiri yang membuatnya ketakutan. Lalu kaca mobil itu terbuka sebelum Kyungsoo sempat panik lebih jauh. Yang ada di balik kemudi adalah Baekhyun. Lelaki yang memainkan biola waktu itu. Kyungsoo tak akan pernah lupa wajahnya. Langkahnya langsung terhenti.

Baekhyun ikut mematikan mobilnya dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku pikir aku tadi salah orang, ternyata kau benar-benar Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian di sini Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Aku… Eh… Aku sedang menuju halte bus."

"Menuju halte bus? Memangnya tidak ada mobil dan supir yang menjemputmu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak suka dengan ide Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian dan pulang dengan naik bus.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Bukan Baekhyun-ah, bukannya tidak ada, mama Kim menyediakannya untukku, tetapi aku menolaknya… Kupikir terlalu berlebihan kalau harus diantar jemput setiap hari."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak terlalu berlebihan, apalagi untuk seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim. Sangat berbahaya berjalan sendirian, karena banyak orang dengan pikiran negatif yang bisa saja memutuskan menculikmu demi uang."

Kata-kata Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo takut, dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada, "Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Kim…" gumamnya pelan, "Mereka tidak akan tertarik menculikku."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, siapa tahu. Banyak orang putus asa dan nekad di dunia ini." lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sejenak Kyungsoo berdiri ragu. Dia teringat akan kata -kata Suho kemarin kepadanya, kalau dia harus berhati-hati dan jangan terlalu dekat kepada Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun adalah penghancur hati perempuan dan membenci perempuan. Tetapi dilihat dari manapun, dia pasti bukanlah tipe yang diincar oleh lelaki sekelas Baekhyun, jadi tidak mungkin dia dijadikan target oleh lelaki itu. Lagipula Baekhyun tampak baik dan tulus kepadanya, tidak apa-apa mungkin kalau dia ikut lelaki itu.

Setelah menghela nafas ragu untuk terakhir kalinya. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke mobil Baekhyun.

* * *

"Kau duduk dengan begitu tegang. Tenanglah Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan memakanmu." Baekhyun akhirnya bergumam dengan geli setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua dalam keheningan.

Kyungsoo merasa begitu malu, apakah ketegangannya sangat terbaca? Dia dipenuhi kekhawatiran akibat peringatan Suho kemarin, padahal Baekhyun sepertinya benar-benar berniat baik kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Kyungsoo pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela luar. Langit malam sudah makin menggelap, dan kemacetan di jalan raya membuatnya semakin terlambat pulang. Ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai dan dia tidak bisa menghubungi mansion. Tetapi sepertinya mansion juga tidak akan menunggunya pulang. Nyonya Kim sedang berada di luar negeri dan Kyungsoo yakin Suho sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri sehingga tidak memikirkan kepulangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti kok. Suasana memang terasa canggung karena kita belum begitu kenal," Baekhyun terkekeh, "Dan mungkin kau mendengar tentang reputasi jelekku. Reputasiku memang jelek kepada beberapa perempuan, tetapi sepertinya berlebihan kalau aku dikatakan suka membuat patah hati perempuan. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa perempuan dan tidak berhasil. Itu saja." perkataan Baekhyun itu seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak Kyungsoo, meskipun Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, Baekhyun sahabat Suho bukan? Kalau begitu kenapa Suho memperingatkannya tentang Baekhyun? Bukankah para sahabat biasanya saling mendukung?

"Aku tidak mempertanyakan reputasimu." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan, "Aku juga tidak takut kepadamu. Aku hanya cemas karena pulang terlambat."

"Pulang terlambat bersamaku." Baekhyun tertawa geli, "Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Suho."

Suho tidak akan peduli, gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati. Lagipula kenapa Suho harus peduli?

* * *

Sepertinya Suho memang peduli. Itu yang ada di benak Kyungsoo ketika melangkah turun dari mobil Jason dan menemukan Suho bersandar di pilar teras mansion itu. Gaya tubuhnya tampak santai, tetapi tidak bisa menipu. Tatapannya terasa membakar.

 _Lelaki itu marah_. Batin Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Darimana saja kau Kyungsoo?" suara Davin berdesis lirih. "Dan kenapa ponselmu mati?"

Kyungsoo menatap Suho penuh rasa bersalah, lelaki itu memperlakukannya seperti ayah memarahi anaknya yang masih kecil. Kyungsoo bukan anak kecil lagi bukan? Seharusnya Suho tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Aku… Tadi pulang kuliah aku bersama Jongdae, lalu aku mampir ke toko buku di sudut kota sampai lupa waktu… Aku… Aku terlambat pulang jadi…"

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa pulang bersama Baekhyun?" Suho mengangkat alisnya mengamati Baekhyun yang menyusul dengan tanpa rasa bersalah di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Eh… Aku bertemu Baekhyun di…"

"Sudahlah Suho. Kyungsoo tidak harus diintimidasi seperti itu. Tadi aku kebetulan berpapasan di jalan dengannya, jadi aku menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang karena hari sudah malam. Itu saja."

Tatapan Suho tampak tajam kepada Jason, "Di antara sejuta kesempatan setiap detiknya, dan kau kebetulan bertemu Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Mau bagaimana lagi? memang begitu kejadiannya. Ya kan Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menatap Suho dan Baekhyun berganti-ganti dengan gugup, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya… Memang begitu kejadiannya."

Suho menghela napas kesal, "Lain kali kalau kau pulang terlambat, telepon aku. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin membantah. Suho tampak begitu arogan dan memaksakan kehendaknya, dan Kyungsoo tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Lelaki di depannya ini tampak begitu marah, entah kenapa. Seakan-akan sudah siap meledak kalau dipancing. Kyungsoo pikir lebih baik dia diam dan membiarkan Suho mereda dengan sendirinya.

"Otte, Kyungsoo?"

"Arraseo." jawab Kyungsoo datar kemudian setengah terpaksa. Suho tentu saja mengetahui nada terpaksa itu, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan kepada Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum datar dan melangkah pergi keruangan santai tempat biasanya dia duduk kalau sedang datang ke rumah ini.

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang, Suho menatap Kyungsoo memperingatkan. "Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu supaya menjauhi Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak pernah berusaha mendekati Baekhyun, kami bertemu dan dia mengantarku pulang. Kenapa kau membesar-besarkan masalah ini oppa?" gumam Kyungsoo agak keras, lalu menatap Suho marah, "Ah. Sudahlah." Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Suho yang tercenung sambil menatap punggung Kyungsoo.

Suho sendiri tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kenapa melihat Baekhyun mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang terasa sangat mengganggunya?

Sambil menghela napas panjang, dia melangkah ke ruangan santai menyusul Baekhyun.

* * *

"Jangan dia Baek." Suho membanting tubuhnya di sofa dan menyesap minuman di gelas kristal bening yang dipegangnya, dia tampak begitu frustrasi.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk sambil membaca buku di sofa seberangnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Mwo?"

"Jangan. Jangan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan meletakkan buku di tangannya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku sedang mengincarnya?"

"Tatapanmu. Kau tidak melepaskannya dari pandanganmu."

Baekhyun mengusap rambutnya pelan dan menatap Suho penuh spekulasi, "Lalu kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Karena," Suho menghela nafasnya frustrasi. "Karena aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tak akan kubiarkan untuk kau hancurkan."

"Kalau aku tidak mempedulikan peringatanmu?" nada suara Baekhyun tampak tenang dan tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan Suho yang menajam, seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Maka kau akan berhadapan denganku."

Baekhyun tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau ini Suho, sebelumnya kau tidak peduli dengan sepak terjangku dengan siapapun. Dan tentang Kyungsoo, dulu kau membencinya dan ingin mengusirnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau membawanya kembali ke rumah ini dan bertingkah seperti malaikat penjaganya. Sesuai dengan nama panggilanmu, Suho."

"Sebenarnya itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ah nde." Baekhyun tersenyum santai, "Itu memang bukan urusanku… Tetapi setidaknya bisa menjadi pertimbanganku untuk tidak mengincar Kyungsoo."

"Dia bukan tipemu."

"Aku tidak punya tipe khusus. Kau sudah berteman denganku sejak lama, kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak pilih-pilih."

Suho mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Kau sahabatku. Dan aku tidak suka harus bertentangan denganmu. Tetapi Kyungsoo adalah pengecualian. Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya, kau dengar itu? Dan kalau kau bertanya-tanya kenapa, itu adalah karena aku punya hutang yang sangat besar kepadanya."

"Hutang?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ekspresinya tidak lagi bercanda. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang Kim Joonmyeon mempunyai hutang kepada gadis biasa seperti Kyungsoo?"

"Bukan hutang uang. Aku berhutang nyawa kepada Kyungsoo, ah bukan… Kepada ayah Kyungsoo."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seorang pemain biola profesional, mungkin kau pernah mendengar namanya, Robert Samuel? Itu nama panggungnya dulu kalau tidak salah."

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya, tampak berfikir. "Ah, ya… Aku ingat… Robert Samuel adalah pemain biola yang sangat hebat dulu. Guru-guru musik kami menyebutnya jenius. Terakhir dia menerima tawaran yang sangat menarik di Austria. Tetapi entah kenapa ternyata dia batal mengambil tawaran itu lalu menghilang begitu saja. Sejak itu dia tak pernah muncul seolah-olah ditelan bumi." Baekhyun terkekeh, "Guru biolaku adalah salah satu penggemarnya, dia selalu mengulang-ngulang kisah tentang Robert Samuel yang jenius dan betapa sayangnya karena dia menghilang. Sebuah kehilangan besar di dunia musik klasik, katanya."

"Dia menghilang karena dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi."

"Apa? Kenapa kabar itu tidak pernah terdengar?" Baekhyun menatap Suho tajam, "Dan darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi. Lelaki itu menyelamatkanku dari penculikan waktu aku masih kecil, dan melukai tangannya. Luka itu mengenai saraf pentingnya dan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi." Suho mengatupkan kedua jemarinya di bawah dagu, "Dan dia mempunyai seorang puteri."

Baekhyun mengamati ekspresi Suho lalu wajahnya memucat ketika menemukan kebenaran di depannya.

"Kyungsoo…? Apakah maksudmu, putri dari Robert Samuel adalah Kyungsoo?"

"Ya." Suho mendesah, "Orangtuaku berusaha mencari-cari Robert, dan mereka menemukannya memiliki seorang putri, hidup dalam kemiskinan. Putri dari Robert Samuel adalah Kyungsoo." Suho menatap Baekhyun letih, "Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku harus menjaga Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun menatap Suho dalam-dalam, "Dan apakah Kyungsoo tahu kisah ini?"

"Anni." Suho mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak ingin dia tahu. Mama sudah ingin memberitahu Kyungsoo, tetapi aku melarangnya."

"Wae?"

Karena dia pasti akan langsung membenciku. Itulah yang dipikirkan Suho pertama kali. Tetapi dia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"Karena aku ingin menjaga supaya hubungan kami tetap seperti ini. Aku akan menjaganya dengan sepantasnya. Kau tahu, bisa saja begitu Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa kami mempunyai hutang budi kepadanya. Dia akan meminta lebih dan memanfaatkan kekayaan kami. Yah, aku tidak menuduh Kyungsoo mata duitan. Tetapi hati orang siapa yang tahu?" Suho merasa mulutnya pahit mengucapkan kebohongan dan penghinaan kepada Kyungsoo. Tetapi di tahannya perasaannya. Baekhyun tidak boleh tahu kalau Suho sangat takut dibenci oleh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Well, tidak kupungkiri, kisahmu ini sangat mengejutkan." dia memasang ekspresi kosongnya yang biasa. "Jangan khawatir kawan, kisahmu ini sudah pasti membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk merayu Kyungsoo. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

* * *

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Kyungsoo tahu kalau dia sedang bermimpi. Teriakan-teriakan keras, pertengkaran dan adu mulut panas terdengar di luar kamar, diselingi dengan hujan badai dan kilatan petir lengkap dengan suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat ketakutan, dia masih kecil di mimpi itu, mungkin empat tahun, duduk di lantai sambil menutupi telinganya, memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidak mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan itu.

 _Siapa yang berteriak-teriak itu? Kenapa? dimana ayahnya?_

Lalu sebuah tangan meraihnya, lembut. Kyungsoo kecil tersentak dan berseru ketakutan. "Sttt… Jangan takut ini aku." Kyungsoo kecil mengenali aroma itu, aroma menenangkan yang sangat akrab. Dan suara itu juga terdengar akrab. "Mereka akan berhenti bertengkar nanti. Sini biar kupeluk dirimu dan kunyanyikan lagu untukmu."

 _ **eommaga seomgunure gul ddareo gamyeon**_

 _ **agiga honja nama jibeul bodaga**_

 _ **badaga bulreo juneun jajang norae e**_

 _ **phalbego seureureureu jami deumnida**_

 _ **agineun jameul gonhi jago itjiman**_

 _ **galmaegi ureum sori mami seolre eo**_

 _ **da motchan gulbaguni meorie igo**_

 _ **eommaneun moraetgireul dalryeo omnida**_

Yang memeluknya adalah seorang anak lelaki. Lebih tua darinya. Tidak dikenalnya tetapi terasa akrab. Akrab tetapi dia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Kenapa dia tidak dapat mengingatnya?

Anak lelaki itu bernyanyi, suaranya terdengar lembut. Dia bernyanyi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari suara petir yang menggelegar di luar, mengalihkan Keyna dari suara teriakan-teriakan pertengkaran di luar.

Lambat laun Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan suara nyanyian anak lelaki kecil itu. Tidak ada lagi suara guntur, tidak ada lagi suara teriakan pertengkaran. Kamar itu terasa begitu damai…

Hanya ada Kyungsoo dan anak lelaki kecil itu…

Kyungsoo terbangun kemudian, dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan napas terengah-engah. Mimpi itu sudah lama tidak datang. Dan sekarang datang lagi menghantuinya. Mimpi yang sama, kamar yang sama, anak lelaki yang sama…

 _ **Kenapa?**_

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Ok author kembali dengan FF ini**

 **Semoga suka ya.**

 **Oh iya, author butuh banyak review buat ngelanjutin FF ini. Kurang lebih 30 review cukuplah. Hmm.**

 **Ok, jangan lupa klik review, follow dan favorite.**

 **Annyeong ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**SWEET ENEMY**

 **Judul : Sweet Enemy Part 4**

 **Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

 **Rate : T sampai M?**

 **Casts : SUDO couple**

 **Suho EXO**

 **DO Kyungsoo**

 **EXO Member**

 **yang lain menyusul.**

 **Warning : GS for some character,typo,crack!pair,OOC,don't like don't read.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **Sweet Enemy ini cerita yang ke – 2.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Perjanjian Hati (Xiuhan couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **link You've Got Me From Hello (CHANKAI Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple) :**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA**

 **Gak banyak bacot. Enjoy ^^**

" _ **Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya daripada seorang musuh yang berpura-pura manis di depanmu**_ _ **"**_

 **PART 4**

"Pulang sendirian lagi?"

Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar sapaan yang akrab itu. Dia mendapati Baekhyun sedang bersandar pada mobil hitam legamnya, tersenyum menatapnya. Senyumnya lebar dan ramah, sama sekali tidak tampak kalau dia adalah penghancur wanita seperti yang dikatakan oleh Suho.

Kalaupun dia memang seorang penghancur wanita, sepertinya sah-sah saja, Kyungsoo membatin, mengamati ketampanan Baekhyun yang halus. Lelaki itu bisa dibilang sangat tampan sampai mendekati cantik. Matanya sendu tapi bening, seolah menarik siapapun yang tergoda untuk tenggelam bersamanya.

"Nde." Kyungsoo menjawab dan mengerutkan keningnya, apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sore-sore begini di depan kampusnya?

"Kau harus membiarkan supir pribadimu menjemput, sudah kubilang, berbahaya kalau seorang perempuan berjalan-jalan sendirian malam-malam, apalagi kampusmu terkenal sebagai kampus anak-anak kaya. Siapa tahu ada yang mengawasi dan mencari kesempatan, lalu melihatmu sedang jalan sendirian? Kau akan diculik."

Baekhyun mengulangi lagi peringatannya, sama seperti kemarin ketika berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo di jalan. Lelaki itu begitu serius dengan kata-katanya sehingga Kyungsoo merasa takut. Tetapi perkataan lelaki itu memang ada benarnya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan tertawa, "Mungkin aku sedang mengawasi kampus ini, mencari kesempatan kalau-kalau ada anak orang kaya berjalan sendirian yang bisa kuculik." lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Mau masuk?"

Sejenak Kyungsoo ragu. Tetapi Baekhyun tampak begitu tulus. Dan dia kan sahabat Suho, meskipun Suho sudah memperingatkannya tentang kebencian Baekhyun kepada perempuan. Kyungsoo yakin dia bukan termasuk salah satu tipe yang Baekhyun incar untuk dibuat patah hati.

"Suho bercerita kalau kau selalu mendapatkan nilai-nilai tinggi di sekolah, begitulah cara Mama Suho menemukanmu, dengan penyaringan anak-anak cemerlang untuk mendapatkan beasiswa." Baekhyun memulai percakapan, sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nde, waktu itu perwakilan yayasan Nyonya Kim menemuiku dan menawarkan beasiswa, waktunya tepat sekali karena kondisi keuangan kami sedang sulit." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "Ayahku seorang tukang bangunan, dan meskipun dia mengupayakan segala cara untuk menyekolahkanku, membiayai kuliahku akan terlalu berat untuknya."

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya yang bening.

"Lalu ayahmu meninggal ya? Aku turut berduka Kyungsoo."

Suara itu benar-benar tulus sehingga Kyungsoo melemparkan senyum lembut kepada Baekhyun.

"Ya, appa mengalami kecelakaan di tempatnya bekerja. Setelah appa meninggal, Nyonya Kim menawariku beasiswa sepenuhnya dan aku boleh tinggal di rumahnya, jadi di sinilah aku sekarang."

"Kau tidak pernah curiga kenapa Nyonya Kim begitu baik kepadamu? Banyak anak lain yang juga cemerlang dan hidup dalam kemiskinan. Tetapi kenapa kau? Kenapa kau yang dipilih?" tatapan Baekhyun yang memandang jauh ke depan terlihat kelam dan misterius.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Yah… Mungkin karena aku ada di saat yang tepat dan tempat yang tepat. Kebetulan seperti itu akan selalu ada kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum muram, "Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, Kyungsoo-ya. Semua hal terjadi pasti ada alasannya." Dia lalu menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka ternyata sudah sampai di ujung jalan dekat mansion keluarga Kim.

"Mian. Aku menurunkanmu di sini." Baaekhyun tersenyum meminta maaf, "Suho melarangku mendekatimu. Yah. Kau pasti sudah diperingatkan tentang reputasiku." senyumnya berubah serius, "Tetapi selama kau masih tidak mau menggunakan supir pribadimu itu, aku akan menjemputmu setiap hari sepulang kuliah."

"Aku tidak perlu dijemput setiap hari." Kyungsoo menoleh kaget mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun, " _Gwenchana."_

"Anni. Aku sudah memutuskan. Kau terlalu polos dan menganggap semua orang di dunia ini baik hati. Kau akan mudah ditipu dan dimanfaatkan orang. Harus ada seseorang yang menjagamu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." sela Kyungsoo keras kepala, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," dengan sopan Kyungsoo melangkah pergi dan berjalan menuju mansion.

Setelah beberapa langkah, dia merasa ingin tahu. Dengan sembunyi-sembuyi dia menoleh dan mendapati mobil Baekhyun masih terparkir di sana, mengawasinya. Dan mobil itu baru pergi setelah Kyungsoo memasuki gerbang rumah dengan aman.

* * *

"Dia bilang dia akan menjemputku setiap hari." Kyungsoo setengah berbisik saat berbicara di ponselnya, Jongdae tadi meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa besok pagi dia belum bisa masuk karena sakit. Mereka bercerita-cerita tentang hari itu, dan Kyungsoo pun teringat akan Baekhyun.

"Aneh…" Jongdae tampak tercenung di seberang sana, "Kenapa dia repot-repot melakukan itu? Kau harus hati-hati Kyungsoo, jangan-jangan dia mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Perempuan - perempuan yang menjadi korban Baekhyun adalah perempuan kaya dan semuanya cantik. Aku sama sekali bukan tipenya." Kyungsoo membantah, "Lagipula aku merasa aneh, dia berkali-kali mengingatkanku tentang bahayanya berjalan sendirian karena aku bisa diculik, dia tampak serius dengan perkataannya."

"Tapi dia ada benarnya juga Kyungsoo. Bahaya kalau kau selalu pulang sendirian. Kita tidak tahu siapa orang jahat yang mengincar di luar sana. Kami anak-anak orang kaya selalu diawasi setiap saat dengan ketat oleh kedua orangtua kami, supir pribadi kami dibekali kemampuan bela diri juga, untuk menghindari insiden itu, karena dari pengalaman, banyak sekali kejadian penculikan itu." Jongdae tampak berpikir di seberang sana. "Demi keselamatanmu juga Kyungsoo… Kalau kau mau aman dan terhindar dari penculikan, sekaligus mengindari Baekhyun, gunakan fasilitas supir pribadi yang diberikan oleh keluarga Kim."

Kyungsoo termenung mendengar nasehat Jongdae. Mungkin memang ada benarnya juga…

* * *

Dia tadi mengawasi dengan kesal ketika lelaki itu ternyata menunggui Kyungsoo pulang. Dia sudah menyiapkan pisau di tangannya, dengan beberapa pegawainya yang kekar dan ahli. Rencananya untuk menculik Kyungsoo sudah hampir berhasil. Karena dari pengamatannya, Kyungsoo selalu pulang dari kampus sendirian, tanpa ada supir pribadi yang menjemputnya. Perempuan bodoh! Dia seperti mengumpankan dirinya kepada para penjahat. Lalu lelaki pengganggu itu muncul dan menjemput Kyungsoo Dan rencana penculikannya hancur berantakan. Lelaki itu sepertinya akan terus mengganggu. Dia harus mencari cara lain…

* * *

Pagi itu Kyungsoo mampir di Garden Cafe seperti biasa dengan segelas besar oreo milkshake di tangannya, ketika dia menghirupnya, Lay sudah ada di depan counter bar itu dan menyapanya.

"Sepertinya suasana makin membaik ya." gumamnya dalam senyum, "Kulihat kau sudah memiliki seorang teman."

Pasti Jongdae yang dimaksud oleh Lay. "Namanya Jongdae, dan dia anak orang kaya, tetapi dia baik kepadaku berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

"Jadi tidak semua orang kaya berpikiran sempit bukan?" Lay tertawa, "Setidaknya sekarang hari-harimu menyenangkan."

"Iya… Sangat menyenangkan memiliki teman di kampus, selama ini aku selalu sendirian sehingga setiap detiknya terasa lama, tetapi aku tetap harus berjuang menyelesaikannya dengan nilai yang baik supaya bisa membalas budi kepada keluarga Kim."

"Ternyata menjadi anak angkat keluarga kaya cukup berat ya?" gumam Lay dengan ironis.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menyetujui, "Sangat berat. Dulu aku hidup dengan sederhana, tidak memikirkan apakah kita akan punya musuh atau tidak, kami tidak sempat memikirkan hal semacam itu karena pikiran kami sudah tersita tentang kecemasan memikirkan apa yang akan kami makan esok hari." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Sedangkan orang kaya, mereka semua sibuk memikirkan cara melindungi diri dari musuh-musuhnya, kemudian saling mencurigai dan berpikir siapa yang menjadi musuh terselubung."

Lay tertawa. "Seperti halnya sahabat, musuh itu ada di mana-mana Kyungsoo, tidak peduli kita orang kaya ataupun orang miskin. Seperti minumanmu. Lihat, dia berwarna putih bersih, bayangkan itu adalah dirimu dan sahabat-sahabatmu, satu pikiran, sama-sama berwarna putih. Tetapi lalu ada butiran-butiran remah oreo itu, berwarna hitam dan banyak, menodai warna putihnya hingga menjadi abu-abu, bayangkan itu adalah musuh-musuhmu, selalu ada di sekitarmu, mengincarmu, tidak menyukaimu, mempunyai rencana terselubung."

Lay mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah melalui mereka semua, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya karena mereka terlalu banyak, kau hanya bisa melaluinya, selaras bersamanya, dan kemudian kau bisa membuat musuh-musuhmu itu menghilang dengan sendirinya, kalah oleh dominasi rasa susu yang manis dan segar, sehingga kemudian hanya menjadi pelengkap yang manis."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar filosofi Lay, "Jadi pada intinya aku harus bisa membuat musuh-musuhku menjadi manis?"

Lay tergelak, "Nde. Tetapi sebelumnya kau harus bisa menemukan mana yang bisa diubah menjadi manis, mana yang memang pahit dan tak bisa diperbaiki, dan mana yang berpura-pura menjadi manis, yang terakhir itulah yang paling berbahaya."

"Berbahaya?"

"Nde. Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya selain seorang musuh yang berpura-pura manis di depanmu."

* * *

"Bagaimana harimu?" Suho mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang belajar di mejanya. Dengan langkah elegan, lelaki itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyungsoo. Suho masih memakai jas dan dasinya sudah dilonggarkan. Lelaki itu tampak lelah.

"Baru pulang kerja?" Kyungsoo meletakkan buku pelajarannya dan mengernyit, Suho tampak pucat. " _Oppa gwenchanayo?."_

"Sepertinya aku sedikit flu. Aku batuk-batuk dari tadi dan tenggorokanku sakit." lelaki itu berdeham, "Tapi aku sudah minum obat flu, sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

"Oh." Kyungsoo melirik Suho dengan cemas, "Sepertinya kau harus ke dokter. Tidak biasanya orang flu di musim panas"

"Ya! Aku kehujanan kemarin. Hujannya sangat deras. Lagipula aku sudah minum obat flu" tiba-tiba lelaki itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menoleh kaget, hampir berdiri dari duduknya. "Oppa?"

"Please. Jangan berteriak." lelaki itu mengernyit, membuat Kyungsoo tertegun, padahal dia sama sekali tidak berteriak, Suho berbaring dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya, "Kepalaku pusing seperti berdentam-dentam, biarkan aku berbaring sebentar di sini."

Kyungsoo terdiam, merasa kasihan kepada Suho, sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar sakit. Ya sudah, biarlah. Lagipula Kyungsoo masih belum ingin tidur, dia harus belajar sampai larut malam untuk persiapan ujian minggu depan.

Waktu berlalu, dan Kyungsoo larut dalam kegiatan belajarnya. Diiringi suara dengkuran halus Suho yang sepertinya jatuh lelap ke dalam tidurnya, mungkin karena pengaruh obat flunya.

Kyungsoo menguap dan melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam dua pagi, dan dia mengantuk. Dengan bingung diliriknya Suho yang masih pulas di atas ranjangnya.

 _Lalu dia harus bagaimana?_

Dengan bingung Kyungsoo memutar kursinya dan menghadap ke arah ranjang. Suho sedang tidur pulas. Dan ketika tidur lelaki itu tampak sangat tampan. Gurat-gurat sinis di wajahnya tidak tampak dan lelaki itu kelihatan begitu polos seperti bayi, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan napasnya teratur.

Kyungsoo larut dalam kenikmatan memandangi maha karya Tuhan di depannya. Tuhan pasti sedang tersenyum ketika menciptakan sosok ini.

Mata itu terbuka. Seketika itu juga langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo Membuat Kyungsoo berjingkat dari duduknya karena kaget.

Lelaki itu tampaknya tipikal orang yang langsung sadar ketika bangun, dia mengerutkan keningnya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?"

Kyungsoo merasa pipinya memerah, "Aku tidak menatapmu." dipalingkannya wajahnya, tidak mampu menahankan tatapan tajam Suho kepadanya.

Lelaki itu beranjak duduk di ranjang, memandangi sekeliling dan menatap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kenapa aku tidur di kamarmu?" gumamnya menuduh.

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya jengkel. "Kau yang datang kesini ketika aku sedang belajar lalu tiba-tiba tidur di ranjangku. Coba tanya dirimu sendiri."

"Oh." Suho tampak mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Mianhae."

Lelaki itu tampak sakit, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan cemas,

"Gwenchanayo? Bagaimana pusing dan flumu?"

"Aku masih pusing." lelaki itu tampak terhuyung, "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Pintu tertutup di depan Kyungsoo, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap cemas.

* * *

Suho terserang flu keesokan harinya. Suara batuknya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah saking kerasnya. Batuknya terdengar kering dan itu pasti menyakitkan. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kuliah untuk menunggui Suho, Nyonya Kim sedang ada di luar negeri.

"Pergilah." Suho terbatuk-batuk dan mengusirnya, dokter sudah memeriksanya dan memberikan obat. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo sedang mencoba membantu Suho meminum obatnya. Tetapi lelaki itu dengan kasar menolak bantuannya.

"Pergilah, kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah?"

"Aku harus menungguimu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini." tatapan Suho tampak sedih, "Sakit sendirian dan hanya ditemani pelayan sementara kedua orang tuaku pergi entah kemana."

Kyungsoo menatap Suho dan menyadari kepedihan di mata lelaki itu. Kasihan lelaki ini, dia hidup bergelimang harta, tetapi kehilangan kasih sayang orangtuanya. Kini Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Suho selalu bersikap sinis dan penuh kebencian.

"Sekarang berbeda, kau mempunyai seorang adik, dan adikmu akan merawatmu." Kyungsoo menyerahkan pil-pil obat dari dokter ke arah Suho bersama dengan segelas air putih, "Ini minumlah obatmu."

Suho menatap Kyungsoo, tampak tertegun dengan perkataan Kyungsoo tadi, sejenak dia ingin membantah, lalu dia menghela napas dan menerima obat itu dan meminumnya, ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan kesal setelahnya.

"Sudah kuminum. Puas?"

"Puas. Sekarang tidur."

Lelaki itu menggerutu, tetapi tidak membantah. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlalu sakit. Dia masuk ke dalam selimutnya, terbatuk-batuk sebentar, dan tak lama kemudian, mungkin karena pengaruh obat langsung tertidur pulas.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Semoga obat itu bisa meredakan sakit Suho. Lelaki itu tampak begitu tersiksa ketika batuk, meskipun demikian tatapan sinis dan kejamnya tidak hilang, Kyungsoo tersenyum, dasar Suho…

Suara bel dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo, tampak pelayan membuka pintu dan terdengar percakapan-percakapan di sana.

Kyungsoo beranjak dengan hati-hati, merapikan selimut Suho lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Dia menengok ke lobby mansion di lantai bawah.

Baekhyun ada di sana. Lelaki itu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang bening,

"Aku dengar kau tidak masuk kuliah. Tadi aku menjemputmu di kampus." Baekhyun bergumam pelan sambil menaiki tangga, "Maaf aku cemas, jadi aku datang kemari."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Untunglah kau datang Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa masuk karena aku merawat Suho."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Suho sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang flu dan batuk… Dia sedang tidur di atas."

"Dokter sudah memeriksanya?"

"Sudah, dan aku juga sudah memberinya obat."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, " _Geogjong hajima_ , Kyungsoo-ya, aku akan menginap di sini, untuk menemani kalian."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya kalau ada lelaki dewasa lain di rumah ini, dia bisa tenang kalau nanti Suho kenapa-napa. Baekhyun adalah sahabat Suho dia pasti akan menjaganya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Author kembali dengan FF ini. Semoga masih ada yang inget ya.**

 **Selamat datang juga buat yang baru baca.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, follow dan favorite.**

 **Ok deh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Annyeong ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

**SWEET ENEMY**

 **Judul : Sweet Enemy Part 5 and 6**

 **Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

 **Rate : T sampai M?**

 **Casts : SUDO couple**

 **Suho EXO**

 **DO Kyungsoo**

 **EXO Member**

 **yang lain menyusul.**

 **Warning : GS for some character,typo,crack!pair,OOC,don't like don't read.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **Sweet Enemy ini cerita yang ke – 2.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Perjanjian Hati (Xiuhan couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **link You've Got Me From Hello (CHANKAI Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple) :**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA**

 **Soundtrack :**

 **Coldplay - Brothers and Sisters**

 **Ok, ga banyak bacot**

 **Enjoy ^^**

" _ **Pelukan, adalah hadiah dari Tuhan bagi manusia yang mampu menyayangi sesamanya.**_ _ **"**_

 **Part 5**

"Tak kusangka seorang Kim Joonmyeon bisa sakit juga."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melipat lengannya, dia menatap Suho dan tersenyum lucu, "Kupikir kau bukan manusia. Ternyata kau manusia biasa."

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengejekku?" Suho menatap tajam, terbatuk-batuk sebentar.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengangsurkan segelas air kepada Suho untuk meredakan batuknya, "Wah, aku datang untuk menjagamu, kebetulan tadi siang aku mampir dan begitu masuk, Kyungsoo datang dengan cemas mengatakan kalau kau sakit."

"Kyungsoo mencemaskanku?" Suho bergumam, membayangkan Kyungsoo. Tatapan lembut Suho itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Baekhyun yang tajam.

"Yah siapapun juga akan cemas kalau mendengar suara batukmu yang keras dan kering itu."

"Aku tertular salah satu staffku mungkin." Suho mengerang, "Sial, mungkin aku lelah dan daya tahanku turun."

"Yang penting kau minum obatmu. Sakitmu akan sembuh kalau kau banyak istirahat."

* * *

"Aku memasak sup." Kyungsoo mengintip di pintu, sambil membawa nampan.

Suho melirik Kyungsoo dan mendengus. "Aku tidak mau sup-mu, rasanya pasti tidak enak."

Kyungsoo berdiri mematung sambil membawa nampan dengan bingung. Lelaki ini memang sangat ketus, tetapi ketika dia sakit, sikap ketusnya berubah menjadi menjengkelkan, Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, dia harus sabar menghadapi Suho, lelaki ini sedang sakit.

Kyungsoo memasak sup jagung, sosis dan ayam. Kuah kaldunya menguarkan aroma harus ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat Suho merasakan perutnya keroncongan, tetapi dia memalingkan mukanya, berpura-pura bersikap dingin.

Baekhyun yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum geli, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo, mengambil nampan itu darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo, aroma supmu sangat harum, aku jadi lapar."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan menyesal, "Eh… Tapi aku hanya membuat satu mangkuk." Dia membuat sup itu khusus untuk Suho. Dia tidak berpikiran kalau Baekhyun juga ingin makan, karena di ruang makan, koki telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Baekhyun. Oh astaga dia sungguh tidak sopan kepada Baekhyun…

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat penyesalan di mata Kyungsoo, dia meletakkan nampan itu di meja, " _Gwenchana_. Suho tidak menginginkannya, jadi aku pasti boleh mencicipinya. Benar kan Suho?" Baekhyun melirik ke arah Suho yang tetap diam.

Dengan gaya ala pencicip makanan, Baekhyun menghirup aroma sup itu, "Hmm harum sekali, rasanya pasti seenak aromanya," diraihnya sendok hendak mencicipi.

"Jangan!" Suho berseru tiba-tiba, membuat gerakan Baekhyun terhenti.

"Ada apa Suho?" Baekhyun terlihat geli, Kyungsoo bisa melihat itu di matanya.

"Aku harus minum obat, jadi kupikir aku akan memakan sup itu."

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar tampak menahan tawa, "Kau mau disuapi siapa? Aku atau Kyungsoo?"

Suho memandang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berganti-ganti dengan muram, lalu mendengus, "Tidak, aku bisa makan sendiri."

Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya ketika bertanya, "Apakah kau ingin dibuatkan susu vanila hangat Suho oppa? Itu akan membuat badanmu lebih enak. Aku bisa mencampurkan remahan oreo di dalamnya seperti dulu."

"Susu dengan remahan oreo?" Baekhyun menyela, tampak tertarik, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Rasanya enak, aku sering minum setiap pagi di cafe langgananku, milkshake oreo... Kemudian aku mencobanya di rumah dengan susu hangat dan vanila, ternyata enak." jawab Kyungsoo bersemangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut melihat betapa bersemangatnya Kyungsoo ketika menceritakan minuman favoritnya, "Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus mencobanya, di mana cafe itu?"

"Namanya Garden Cafe, aku bisa mengantarmu kalau…"

Suho yang dari tadi hanya diam, menatap bergantian antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang bercakap-cakap dan seolah melupakan kehadirannya di ruangan ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyela.

"Kurasa aku mau susu vanila dan oreo itu Kyungsoo-ya."

"Aku juga mau satu." Baekhyun bergumam cepat, tidak mempedulikan Suho yang langsung melemparinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan membuatkannya." jawab Kyungsoo senang. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, nanti akan kubawa minumannya ke sini kalau sudah jadi." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mundur ke pintu.

" _Gomawo_ Kyungsoo." gumam Baekhyun pelan. Ketika Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun, lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum. Membuat Kyungsoo membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman lebar.

* * *

Malam itu hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Sambaran petir diikuti suara gemuruh membuat jendela kaca bergetar dengan begitu kerasnya.

Suho terbangun mendengar suara berisik itu, dan langsung teringat kepada Kyungsoo, dia ingat betapa takutnya Kyungsoo terhadap petir, betapa tubuhnya gemetaran seakan menanggung rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Dengan panik, Suho mencoba bangun, tetapi kepalanya pening, membuatnya jatuh lagi ke atas ranjang. Dipanggilnya Baekhyun yang tampaknya tertidur di sofa dengan suara keras, Baekhyun mengenakan earphone di telinganya untuk mendengarkan musik, sehingga suara keras itu tidak langsung membuatnya bangun.

"Baek! Baekhyun! Bangun!" Suho akhirnya berteriak dengan lebih keras, lengannya menggapai dan berhasil menyentuh Baekhyun, mengguncangnya keras.

Baekhyun menggeliat, setengah terjaga mendengar panggilan Suho, dia melepaskan earphone-nya dan mengerutkan kening bingung, tetapi kemudian langsung terjaga ketika petir menyambar lagi, menimbulkan suara yang luar biasa kerasnya.

Lelaki itu langsung tegak berdiri.

"Baek! Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo takut akan suara petir…"

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun setengah melompat dan berlari keluar dari kamar Suho.

Petir datang lagi menyambar-nyambar, menimbulkan bayangan cahaya yang menakutkan di kamar. Kyungsoo bersembunyi di pojok, bersandar di kaki ranjang, kakinya dilipat di atas karpet dan tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin pingsan.

Lalu suara petir menyambar lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi

Kyungsoo memekik ketakutan setiap petir itu berbunyi. Dia mulai menangis. Oh ya ampun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Petir ini sepertinya tidak akan berhenti menyambar dalam waktu yang lama, karena hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Kaki Kyungsoo terlalu lemah untuk berdiri, dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan Suho datang kepadanya, memeluknya seperti malam itu. Petir menyambar lagi. membuat Kyungsoo menjerit kencang.

Pada saat itulah pintu terhempas dengan kasar, Baekhyun berdiri di sana, terengah-engah karena setengah berlari. Dan mereka berdua bertatapan.

Kaki Kyungsoo terlalu lemas untuk berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun, dia tetap menutup kedua telinganya ketika petir itu menyambar lagi dan lagi, menimbulkan suara keras yang memekakkan telinganya.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan, dan berjongkok lembut di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Hei… Jangan takut, ada aku di sini."

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin, Kyungsoo menangis dan Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. Ketika petir menyambar lagi, Kyungsoo memekik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya erat, mengusap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

Baekhyun mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut, lalu melepas earphone yang masih tergantung di lehernya. Dipakaikannya earphone itu ke kedua telinga Kyungsoo.

 _ **eommaga seomgunure gul ddareo gamyeon**_

 _ **agiga honja nama jibeul bodaga**_

 _ **badaga bulreo juneun jajang norae e**_

 _ **phalbego seureureureu jami deumnida**_

 _ **agineun jameul gonhi jago itjiman**_

 _ **galmaegi ureum sori mami seolre eo**_

 _ **da motchan gulbaguni meorie igo**_

 _ **eommaneun moraetgireul dalryeo omnida**_

Suara musik yang familiar mengalun di telinganya. Nadanya… Ini nada yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu di mimpinya… Ini… Ini adalah rekaman permainan biola Baekhyun. Kyungsoo merasakan aroma yang familiar itu melingkupinya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. Lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat.

"Sekarang petir tidak akan menakutimu lagi," dipeluknya Kyungsoo dan dibuainya dalam pelukannya sampai Kyungsoo tertidur lelap

Ketika bangun keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo sendirian. Dia tertidur di karpet, tetapi selimut menyelubungi tubuhnya dan membuatnya hangat. Di telinganya masih mengalun earphone yang mengalunkan lagu itu dari pemutar musik warna hitam yang tergeletak di lantai. Kyungsoo tercenung. Lagu ini. Dia tidak mungkin salah, ini adalah lagu yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

 _ **Apakah Baekhyun anak lelaki kecil di mimpinya itu? Tetapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?**_

* * *

 _ **Seorang anak adalah kumpulan butiran kasih sayang, dia hanya bisa membenci ketika dia tidak punya pilihan lain.**_ _ **"**_

 **Part 6**

Kyungsoo menatap earphone di tangannya dengan ragu. Diputarnya ipod mini itu, pemutar musiknya masih memainkan lagu yang sama, permainan biola yang pastinya dimainkan oleh Baekhyun, ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu dalam mimpi-mimpi yang sering sekali muncul akhir -akhir ini. Apakah ini ada hubungannya ataukah hanya kebetulan semata?

Kyungsoo beranjak dari lantai dan melangkah duduk ke atas ranjang, dilipatnya selimutnya dan diletakkannya di dekatnya.

Semalam sangat mirip dengan mimpinya… Petir yang sama… Pelukan yang sama… Tetapi bagaimanapun Kyungsoo mencoba, dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa anak laki-laki itu dan kenapa dia memimpikan kejadian itu.

Kyungsoo melangkah ke kamar mandi, dan mandi. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Ini waktunya Suho sarapan, dia harus ke dapur mengambil makanan untuk Suho… dan semoga dia bisa berbicara dengan Baekhyun, menanyakan kebingungannya, semoga Baekhyun punya jawaban untuknya…

Kyungsoo membawa nampan berisi mangkuk sup daging dan telur serta kentang panggang. Lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Suho sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan mangkuk itu di tangannya.

Suho sendiri yang membukakan pintu kamarnya, lelaki itu tampak pucat, tetapi kondisinya sudah membaik. Suho mengangkat alisnya melihat Kyungsoo, lalu meraih nampan makanan itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan aku saja yang membawanya." lelaki itu masih memakai piyama, dia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja.

Kyungsoo mengikuti masuk, lalu berdiri canggung di tengah ruangan kamar. Tidak ada orang lain di kamar itu, hanya ada Suho.

"Kemana Baekhyun?"

"Sudah pulang." Suho duduk di kursi, "Duduklah Kyungsoo-ya, kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah makan di bawah sana." Kyungsoo berusaha mengatasi kekecewaannya karena Baekhyun sudah pulang, padahal tadi dia sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan keterangan dari Baekhyun. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi Baekhyun karena dia tidak punya nomor kontaknya. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menunggu Baekhyun menemuinya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu oppa?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Suho yang mulai mencicipi supnya.

"Lapar." Suho mengernyit sambil menatap supnya, "Tetapi tidak bisa menikmati makanan, aku tidak bisa mencium aroma apapun."

Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu duduk di kursi di depan Suho.

"Tetapi kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau sudah bisa berdiri, kemarin jangankan berdiri, bangun dari ranjang saja sepertinya kau kesakitan."

Suho tersenyum, "Yah… Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu Kyungsoo."

"Sama-sama."

Suho agak tercekat, "Maafkan aku, sikapku buruk kalau sedang sakit."

"Kalau sedang sakit?" Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya menahan geli, membuat Suho menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Oke sifatku memang buruk, sepanjang waktu. Mau apa lagi? Begitulah aku."

"Aku tidak protes kok," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Suho membalas senyum Kyungsoo ketika perempuan itu mengangguk, "Kyungsoo, malam kemarin ada petir. Aku tahu kau ketakutan. Aku ingin menolong tetapi tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku meminta bantuan Baekhyun, apakah Baekhyun menolongmu?"

" _Nde."_ Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Dia memasangkan ini ditelingaku." Kyungsoo menunjukkan earphone dan pemutar musik itu kepada Suho, semula dia ingin mengembalikannya kepada Baekhyun, tetapi karena Baekhyun tidak ada, dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dulu sampai nanti dia bisa bertemu Baekhyun lagi.

"Baekhyun tidak kembali ke kamar sampai lama." pandangan Suho berubah menyelidik, "Apakah dia memelukmu dan tidur di kamarmu?"

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah menerima tatapan menyelidik Suho, "Dia memelukku." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, musik di sini memenuhi telingaku, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, bahkan suara petir sekalipun, dan sepertinya aku langsung jatuh tertidur."

Suho menarik napas panjang. Menahan dorongan cemburu membayangkan adegan Baekhyun yang memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut petir Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. "Begitu mendengar pertir seakan semua mimpi burukku berkumpul jadi satu, aku mulai gemetaran dan tubuhku kaku tidak bisa bergerak lagi."

"Mungkin ada trauma di masa kecilmu?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Kyugsoo mendesah frustrasi, "Seandainya saja aku bisa mengingatnya, mungkin bisa membantuku menyembuhkan ketakutanku."

* * *

Kyungsoo takut petir. Baekhyun membatin sambil mengelus biolanya dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Sepertinya kenangan malam itu telah membawa trauma buruk bagi Kyungsoo, malam perpisahan itu.

Mereka ada di rumah. Ibunya sedang berteriak-teriak kepada ayah mereka yang telah menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan mereka. Ayahnya telah kehilangan kesempatan menjadi orang terkenal dengan menyelamatkan anak orang kaya dari penculikan. Saraf utama di tangan ayahnya luka permanen, sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi.

Baekhyun yang waktu itu masih kecil, mendengarkan percakapan kedua orangtuanya yang penuh pertengkaran dan maki-makian kasar… Well, sebenarnya yang mendominasi makian kasar adalah ibunya. Ibunya menghina ayahnya, mengatakan tidak mau hidup miskin selamanya bersama ayahnya, dia sudah muak dan lelah, dibebani oleh dua orang anak, dan hidup serba pas-pasan. Kesempatan karier ayahnya di luar negeri terlanjur membuatnya senang membayangkan bahwa mereka akan kaya. Tetapi ternyata kesempatan itu hancur begitu saja.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku lelah hidup miskin bersamamu!" begitulah teriakan ibunya waktu itu. Kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya, diiringi suara guntur yang menakutkan. Baekhyun teringat akan adiknya yang tertidur di kamar. Ditinggalkannya kedua orang tuanya yang masih sibuk berperang mulut, masuk ke kamar mencari adiknya.

Saat itulah dia melihat adiknya sedang duduk gemetaran di lantai, menutup kedua telinganya dan menangis. Suara guntur dan petir telah bercampur dengan jeritan pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka, membuatnya berpadu menjadi melodi yang mengerikan. Adiknya ketakutan…

Baekhyun langsung memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata menghibur dan membujuknya agar tidak menangis lagi. Baekhyun sangat mencintai adiknya. Hanya Kyungsoo satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya. Tetapi bujukannya tidak berhasil, Kyungsoo tetap menangis. Dan kemudian Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu itu, sebuah lagu kanak-kanak yang diajarkan oleh pengasuh mereka. Dan selalu Baekhyun nyanyikan untuk Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo tidur. Kyungsoo selalu mengantuk kalau Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu itu.

Dan rupanya lagu itu berhasil, Kyungsoo mulai mengantuk di dalam pelukannya. Tetapi kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan seluruh mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Ibunya masuk dan merenggut tangan Baekhyun, hendak membawanya pergi.

Kyungsoo terbangun dan menangis lagi. Dia memegang tangan Baekhyun erat-erat, berteriak-teriak memanggil - manggil kakaknya, memohon supaya tidak dipisahkan. Tetapi sayang ibu dengan kasar merenggut pegangan Kyungsoo dan menghempaskan adik kecilnya itu ke lantai, dengan kasar mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo harus ikut ayahnya, dan Baekhyun ikut dia. Ibunya lalu setengah menyeret Baekhyun pergi, tidak mempedulikan permohonan Baekhyun yang menangis tidak mau pergi. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan Kyungsoo kecil di lantai yang merengek-rengek ingin bersama kakaknya. Mereka dipisahkan dengan begitu kejam, di bawah hujan dan suara petir yang menggelegar.

Tidak heran kalau Kyungsoo takut dengan suara petir. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi dengan suara pedih. Hujan yang berpadu dengan petir, penuh dengan kenangan buruk bagi mereka berdua.

Sejak perpisahan itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Kyungsoo dan ayahnya. Mereka telah pindah ke luar kota. Sementara itu, ibunya ternyata memilih membawa Baekhyun bukan untuk merawatnya. Baekhyun punya bakat biola sejak kecil, dan sang ibu melihatnya sebagai aset berharga. Ibunya melakukan tindakan keji. Menjualnya kepada keluarga kaya, yang mengetahui bakat bermain biola Baekhyun, dan bersedia memberikan uang pengganti kepada ibunya karena mereka tidak bisa mempunyai anak kandung sendiri. Ibunya menerima uang dalam jumlah yang banyak. Lalu pergi entah kemana, yang pasti sang ibu tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Keluarga angkat Baekhyun memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mereka berasal dari kalangan pemusik handal, dan mereka sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Apalagi mereka tidak punya anak kandung sendiri. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak pernah memaafkan tindakan ibunya yang begitu keji, memisahkannya dari adik dan ayahnya, untuk kemudian menjualnya hanya demi kekayaan dan segepok uang.

Kebenciannya kepada ibunyalah yang menyebabkan dia begitu benci kepada perempuan. Dia selalu mempermainkan perempuan, terutama yang silau akan hartanya. Kemudian menghancurkannya begitu saja. Dia akan sangat puas ketika para perempuan itu menangis di kakinya, memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan mereka.

Pertama kali dia melihat Kyungsoo dia tahu. Tetapi dia ragu. Namanya sama. Tetapi mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Baekhyun bahkan hanya bisa mengingat samar-samar wajah adiknya karena waktu itu dia sendiri masih kecil. Tetapi kemudian Suho menceritakan hutang budinya kepada Ayah Kyungsoo, kepada ayahnya. Membuat Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya.

Kyungsoo adalah adik kandungnya, dan Suho adalah anak itu, anak lelaki kaya yang diselamatkan oleh ayahnya, yang bertanggung jawab terhadap hancurnya keluarga mereka.

* * *

"Aku senang akhirnya kau masuk, aku merindukanmu."

Jongdae tersenyum girang ketika melihat Kyungsoo datang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Suho oppa sudah baikan, jadi aku bisa kuliah lagi."

"Syukurlah." Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo, "Kau pasti kerepotan merawatnya sendirian."

"Tidak juga." Kyungsoo tertawa. "Banyak pelayan yang membantuku, dan ada Baekhyun juga."

"Baekhyun datang?"Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti, "Tampaknya dia sedang berusaha mendekatimu Kyungsoo, kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan-jangan dia sedang mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Tidak mungkin, aku bukan selera Baekhyun." Kyungsoo tertawa lagi, "Setahuku deretan mantan kekasih Baekhyun semuanya cantik-cantik."

"Kau juga cantik Kyungsoo-ya, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya." Jongdae tersenyum lembut, "Menurutmu apakah Baekhyun akan menjemputmu lagi sore ini? Dia bilang dia akan terus menjemputmu sampai kau mau menggunakan jasa sopir pribadi bukan?"

"Aku rasa Baekhyun tidak perlu repot-repot." Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Aku sudah bilang kepada Suho oppa, seperti usulanmu waktu itu, aku menggunakan jasa supir pribadi."

Jongdae tertegun, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju, ditepuknya pundak Kyungsoo sambil memuji, "Keputusan bagus. Setidaknya keamananmu terjamin Kyungsoo."

"Yah, meskipun aku ragu apakah ada orang yang mau menculikku."

Jongdae tertawa, "Kau akan terkejut Kyungsoo, mungkin banyak orang yang ingin menculikmu, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan keluarga Kim."

"Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari mereka."

" Tetapi orang-orang jahat itu mungkin berpikir kalau mereka menahanmu, keluarga Kim akan menolongku."

Jongdae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Dan menurutku, kalau ada yang menculikmu Suho-lah yang pertama kali akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Dia tampaknya sangat menyayangimu, kau beruntung Kyungsoo."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengar kata-kata Jongdae, "Jangan mengarang. Suho tidak mungkin menyayangiku. Dia hanya merasa bersalah karena telah memperlakukanku buruk dulu."

Jongdae tertawa, "Tetapi pipimu memerah," gumamnya menggoda. "Tidak… Pipiku tidak merah." Kyungsoo membantah, "Ayo masuk, kita sudah terlambat ke kelas." Merekapun berjalan melalui lorong menuju kelas perkuliahan.

* * *

 _Sepertinya rencananya harus dimodifikasi_. Dia mengamati sore itu. Ketika Kyungsoo sepulang kuliah keluar dari gerbang dan memasuki mobil pribadi yang menjemputnya. Kyungsoo memutuskan memakai mobil dan supir pribadi untuk menjemputnya, itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa melakukan usaha penculikannya dari tempat kuliah Kyungsoo. Dia harus bisa memancing Kyungsoo supaya bisa berada di tempat yang rentan, dan dia bisa dengan leluasa menculik gadis itu…

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Itu dia tadi updatenya**

 **2 update sekaligus**

 **Semoga suka ya. Hehe**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, follow dan favoritenya.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review di part sebelumnya**

 **Selamat datang buat yang baru baca**

 **See you next chapter ^^**


	6. Chapter 7 and 8

**SWEET ENEMY**

 **Judul : Sweet Enemy Part 7 and 8**

 **Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

 **Rate : T sampai M?**

 **Casts : SUDO couple**

 **Suho EXO**

 **DO Kyungsoo**

 **EXO Member**

 **yang lain menyusul.**

 **Warning : GS for some character,typo,crack!pair,OOC,don't like don't read.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **Sweet Enemy ini cerita yang ke – 2.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Perjanjian Hati (Xiuhan couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **link You've Got Me From Hello (CHANKAI Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple) :**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA**

 **Ok, ga banyak bacot**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **PART 7**

" **Kemarahan yang jauh tersimpan dalam dirimu, bisa menjadikanmu gila suatu saat nanti"**

Baekhyun sangat tampan. dengan tubuhnya yang ramping, matanya yang selalu tampak sendu, menyimpan kesedihan tersendiri. Membuat para perempuan selalu ingin mengasihinya. Sayangnya para perempuan itu tidak tahu kebencian Baekhyun kepada perempuan, dan pada akhirnya para perempuan itulah yang menjadi korbannya.

Hari ini Baekhyun sedang mengunjungi mansion Suho membawakan buah-buahan untuk menengok si sakit. Sayangnya yang dicarinya tidak ada, dari pelayannya dia tahu bahwa Suho sudah masuk kerja. Membuat Baekhyun menunggu hampir selama dua jam.

Akhirnya Suho pulang dari kantor, dan sepertinya kondisi kesehatannya belum pulih benar.

Baekhyun memandang ke arah Suho yang masih terbatuk-batuk dan mengangkat alisnya melihat wajah Suho yang masih pucat,

"Seharusnya kau tidak masuk kerja dulu." gumamnya

Suho cemberut, "Aku bosan di rumah. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kau bisa tidur dan beristirahat." Baekhyun terkekeh, "Itu yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang sakit."

Suho menghela napas panjang, lalu membanting tubuhnya dan berbaring si sofa besar di depan Baekhyun. Lalu dia menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam,

"Malam itu...saat hujan petir waktu itu."

"Ya?" Baekhyun tampak tidak peduli, dia menghirup teh chamomile yang tadi diseduhkan oleh pelayan Suho.

"Aku memintamu untuk melihat Kyungsoo karena dia takut petir."

"Ya. dia memang ketakutan dengan petir." Baekhyun membolak-balik majalah yang ada di depannya dengan tidak peduli.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo? kau tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu."

Baekhyun mengangkat matanya dari majalahnya, mengawasi Suho lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu, Suho?"

Muka Suho sedikit merona. Tetapi bibirnya menipis kesal. "Kata Kyungsoo kau memasangkan earphone di telinganya, lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

"Kau sangat perhatian padanya." Baekhyun memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suho, membuat Suho makin kesal.

"Dia sudah seperti keluargaku."

"Tetapi dia bukan adikmu." Suara Baekhyun menajam, tetapi dia kemudian menguasai diri dan senyumnya muncul kembali, "Jangan cemas Suho, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepadanya. Dia memakai earphoneku dan aku menungguinya sampai tidur. Aku menyelimutinya, dan kemudian karena aku mengantuk aku tidur di kamar tamu."

Suho mengawasi Baekhyun tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa bertanya kepada pelayan yang membereskan kamar tamumu." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menatap Suho, "Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku akan menduga bahwa kau sedang cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu." Suho menyela keras kepala, "Aku hanya cemas kau berubah pikiran dan mengincarnya. Kau tahu aku punya hutang budi yang besar kepada Kyungsoo dan karena itu aku bertekad menjaganya..." Suho mengernyit, "Para perempuan itu, mereka yang menjadi korbanmu.. mereka patah hati dan hancur... aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo berakhir seperti itu."

Ekspresi Baekhyun mengeras mengingat para perempuan yang disakitinya. Berbeda dengan Suho, tidak ada penyesalan di dalam hatinya ketika mengingat mereka. Mereka semua mendekatinya karena Baekhyun adalah anak keluarga kaya, dengan kemampuan main biola yang luar biasa. Mereka semua sama seperti Ibunya, yang menjualnya demi kekayaan. Baekhyun senang menghancurkan mereka semua. Membuat mereka patah hati dan tak berharga lagi...

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya kepada Kyungsoo kan?"

Pertanyaan Suho membuat Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya, dia segera mengembalikan ekspresinya dan menjawab, "Tidak Suho. Kau boleh tenang. Kyungsoo bukan tipeku."

Suho menyipitkan matanya, "Karena kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang melukainya, kau harus berhadapan denganku."

Perasaan cemburu tiba-tiba merayapi hati Baekhyun. Dialah, sebagai kakak kandung Kyungsoo yang berhak mengatakan itu semua, bukan Suho. Suho telah merenggut keluarganya bertahun lalu, kini, setelah Baekhyun berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo, akankah Suho juga merenggut Kyungsoo darinya?.

* * *

"Tadi Baekhyun kemari." Suho bergumam ketika Kyungsoo bergabung dengannya di ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

"Oh Ya?" Kyungsoo langsung teringat pada earphone Baekhyun yang masih dibawanya. Dia berniat mengembalikannya. Seharian ini dia mendengarkan lagu di pemutar musik Baekhyun berusaha mengenang. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak berhasil mengingat apa-apa. "Earphone Baekhyun masih ada padaku, aku belum mengembalikannya."

Suho mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau membawa-bawanya kemana-mana? Sini berikan kepadaku, biarkan aku yang mengembalikannya kepada Baekhyun."

" _Shirreo_." Kyungsoo menggeleng keras kepala, "Aku ingin mengembalikannya sendiri dan berterimakasih karena bantuannya malam itu."

Suho melirik Kyungsoo dengan curiga, "Jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun ya? Apakah kau punya perasaan lebih kepadanya? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bukan akan reputasi Baekhyun?"

"Suho oppa." Kyungsoo berseru agak marah, pipinya merona, "Aku tidak punya maksud apapun, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan earphone ini kepadanya." Dan aku ingin menanyakan langsung tentang lagu itu. Lagu kenangan yang selalu ada di mimpinya, Kyungsoo bergumam dalam hatinya, mungkin saja Baekhyun tahu sesuatu bukan?

Suho mengamati ekspresi Kyungsoo yang penuh rahasia, lalu memutuskan dengan arogan.

"Mulai sekarang kalau kau mau bertemu dengan Baekhyun, kau harus bersamaku."

" _Mwo_?" Kyungsoo membelalak tak percaya dengan kata-kata Suho barusan.

"Kau harus bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu dari Baekhyun."

Pipi Kyungsoo merah padam, "Aku tidak perlu dijaga, oppa. Lagipula sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bukan tipe Baekhyun."

"Terserah, aku tetap akan menjagamu." Suho melipat kedua tangannya dan mengangkat alisnya, menantang Kyungsoo untuk membantah.

"Kau.. Kau..." Kyungsoo ingin marah atas sikap arogan Suho, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Terserah padamu." Semburnya kemudian dan membalikkan diri hendak meninggalkan Suho.

Tetapi tangan Suho menyambarnya, menahan kepergiannya, membuat langkah Kyungsoo terhenti.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Suaranya lembut meski ekspresi Suho tetap dingin.

Kyungsoo mengamati Suho dan tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Suho memang tampan, tetapi dari jarak dekat lelaki itu luar biasa tampannya. Siapapun yang melihatnya sedekat ini pasti akan meleleh... seperti halnya Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti." Kyungsoo bergumam cepat-cepat supaya Suho melepaskan pegangannya. Dan Suho memang melepaskan pegangannya, sehingga Kyungsoo bisa menggumamkan alasan yang tidak jelas dan kemudian melarikan diri.

"Mau pergi bersamaku?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, hari ini hari minggu dan Suho tampak tampan mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan celana jeans warna hitam. Lelaki itu tampak lebih sehat dari beberapa hari kemarin.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Memangnya orang biasa seperti kalian akan kemana kalau hari minggu begini?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar istilah yang dipakai Suho. Orang biasa seperti dia? Oh astaga, lelaki ini memang terbiasa hidup berkelimpahan kekayaan sehingga tidak tahu gaya hidup orang biasa.

"Kalau aku tidak pernah kemana-mana di hari minggu. Dulu aku menghabiskan hari mingguku untuk memasak di rumah." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengingat, "Tapi orang-orang... yang kau bilang orang biasa itu, mereka kebanyakan bersenang-senang di taman hiburan atau taman bermain di hari minggu."

"Taman bermain?" Suho mengernyitkan keningnya, "Tempat yang ada kincir angin dan roller coasternya?"

"Yup dan permen kapas yang sangat besar dan berwarna pink. Dengan membayar tiket masuk, kita bisa puas memainkan semua permainan di sana seharian." Mata Kyungsoo berkilat, "Dulu ayahku menabung gajinya berbulan-bulan, dan ketika aku naik kelas dengan nilai bagus, kami pergi ke taman hiburan bersama. Waktu itu aku masih kecil."

"Dan berapa kali kemudian kau kesana lagi?" Mata Suho tampak sedih, mengamati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lucu. "Tidak pernah. Appa tidak pernah punya uang lagi. Uang tabungannya dipakai untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kami yang makin bertambah... tetapi tidak apa-apa setidaknya aku pernah ke taman hiburan."

Suho tersenyum, "Kau lebih beruntung dariku, aku tidak pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, "Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak ada yang sempat membawaku ke sana." Mata Suho tampak sedih, "Mama dan papa selalu sibuk ke kantor dan keluar negeri. Aku terbiasa sendirian bersama para pelayan, ingat? Lagipula taman hiburan terlalu ramai, dan papa sangat ketat dalam hal keamanan."

"Karena takut kau diculik?'

Suho mengangguk. Sejak kejadian percobaan penculikannya dulu, papanya sangat ketat menjaganya, dia tidak boleh pergi ke tempat umum sendirian, semuanya diawasi. Hanya ketika dia beranjak dewasalah papanya mulai bersikap longgar dan memberinya kebebasan. Percobaan penculikan itu...

"Aku pernah hampir diculik waktu kecil."

"Benarkah?" Mata Kyungsoo membelalak.

"Benar. Tetapi ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku. Sampai sekarang aku masih berhutang budi kepadanya." Suho masih belum punya nyali untuk menceritakan kisah Minjoon kepada Kyungsoo, dia masih belum siap menerima reaksi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo ketika tahu bahwa ayahnya, Minjoon kehilangan kariernya karena dia, dan kemudian berakhir menjadi buruh bangunan yang miskin? Kyungsoo seharusnya berhak mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik. Tetapi dia tidak mendapatkannya, semua karena Suho.

"Dan kau pasti bersahabat dengan orang yang menyelamatkanmu itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Mengerikan membayangkan pernah mengalami penculikan."

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingat, aku masih kecil waktu itu." Suho mengangkat bahu, "Dan penyelamatku, yah, dia sudah meninggal."

"Oh." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya kaget, " _Mianhae_. Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkitnya"

Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Suho membatin, ditatapnya Kyungsoo dan tersenyum,

"Jadi? Ayo ganti pakaianmu."

"Ganti pakaianku?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kita ke taman hiburan sekarang."

* * *

"Kyungie." Suara Jongdae terdengar ketika Kyungsoo sedang berganti pakaian dan langsung mengangkat ponselnya begitu melihat nama Jongdae tertera di sana.

"Ada apa Jongdae-ya?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Cafe cokelat yang kemarin kuceritakan." Jongdae kemarin telah menceritakan tentang Cafe baru yang menjual berbagai jenis cokelat dalam berbagai hidangan, ada kue, cupcakes, minuman, dan berbagai bentuk cokelat yang cantik, "Aku bosan di hari libur sendirian. Kita jalan yuk, kalau kau mau aku akan menjemputmu."

Kyungsoo termenung bingung, "Aku sangat ingin Jongdae... tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" terdengar suara bingung Jongdae di seberang sana.

"Aku..eh.. Suho oppa mengajakku keluar."

"Suho mengajakmu keluar?"

"Iya... dia mengajakku ke taman hiburan hari ini."

"Dia mengajakmu ke taman hiburan?" Jongdae tampak membeo perkataannya, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa,

"Hei kau menirukan kata-kataku Jongdae." Kyungsoo masih tertawa, "Dan kau tahu tidak, Suho tidak pernah ke taman hiburan sebelumnya."

" _Jinjja_?" Jongdae menyahut, "Tapi kalau diingat, aku juga belum pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apakah kau mau ikut? Aku bisa bilang pada Suho, kita bisa bertemu di sana."

" _Anniya_." Jongdae menjawab pelan. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan kuat menghadapi taman hiburan, mereka terlalu ramai dan penuh orang."

"Oh..."

"Mungkin lain kali saja yah kita jalan ke cafe cokelat itu... semoga kau bersenang-senang Kyungsoo di taman hiburan itu."

Kyungsoo menghela napas merasa tidak enak, "Maafkan aku Jongdae... kau ingin aku membatalkan ke taman hiburan itu? Aku bisa bilang pada Suho kalau aku ada janji denganmu."

"Tidak... jangan." Jongdae mencegah di seberang sana, "Lagipula tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan...pergilah Kyungsoo... kita bisa ke cafe cokelat besok pagi."

"Oke... Jongdae, kau istirahat ya?"

"Iya Kyungsoo. Selamat bersenang-senang." Jongdae tertawa, kemudian menutup telepon.

Kyungsoo mematut dirinya di cermin dan untuk pertama kalinya dia menyesali koleksi bajunya yang sedikit. Dulu Kyungsoo tidak pernah peduli pada penampilannya, apalagi pakaiannya. Baju baginya hanyalah sesuatu yang sepantasnya menutupi tubuhnya.

Tetapi mengingat penampilan Suho tadi. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan dengan sweater abu-abu, jeans hitam, tubuh tinggi rampingnya, rambut yang begitu modis, dan wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Kyungsoo takut Suho merasa malu terlihat berjalan bersamanya.

Akhirnya dia mengambil celana jeans hitam dan t-shirt sederhana warna hijau, mengikat rambutnya ke belakang seperti kucir kuda. Lalu Kyungsoo menatap dirinya di cermin dengan masam.

Penampilannya seperti anak remaja umur belasan tahun.

"Kyungsoo-ya?" suara Suho mengetuk di pintu, "Kau lama sekali. Apakah kau sudah siap?"

Kyungsoo bergegas ke pintu dan membukanya, Suho berdiri di sana, mengamati penampilan Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah lalu terkekeh geli, "Aku seperti membawa anak SD jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan.'

Kyungsoo menatap Suho dengan pandangan mencela, "Ejeklah semaumu, memang begini penampilanku."

'Hei, aku tidak memprotesmu lho... lagipula sangat cocok ke taman hiburan dengan anak SD." Suho makin tergelak. Membuat Kyungsoo meliriknya marah dan berjalan berderap mendahuluinya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, mereka berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan Minho yang sedang berdiri di pintu, hendak masuk.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" Suho mengerutkan keningnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap ketus Suho, "Aku mengantar Minho, kemarin dia sedang di London, dan sekarang dia ingin menengokmu."

"Kata Baekhyun kau sakit parah kemarin." Minho mengangkat alisnya menatap Suho, "Tampaknya kau sembuh dengan cepat.'

"Well aku sudah sembuh, jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menengokku. Pulanglah." gumam Suho ketus.

Baekhyun tertawa, sudah biasa dengan sikap ketus Suho, "Kami kan baru datang, tega-teganya kau mengusir kami." Mata Baekhyun terhenti di Kyungsoo yang ada di belakang Suho, " _Annyeong,_ Kyungsoo!"

" _Annyeong_." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu, teringat pelukan Baekhyun waktu itu, "Aku masih membawa earphonemu." Kyungsoo amat sangat ingin bertanya tentang lagu itu. Tetapi waktunya sepertinya tidak tepat.

"Ambil saja, itu untukmu. Jadi kalau ada badai petir lagi, kau tinggal memasangnya di telingamu dan menikmati musiknya" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo,

Sementara itu Minho mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Suho, dan mengamatinya "Melihat penampilan kalian, sepertinya kalian mau pergi ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Suho ketus, dan langsung mendapatkan sikutan pelan dari Kyungsoo di rusuknya.

"Kami akan ke taman hiburan." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Oh bagus, Kau mengatakan kepada mereka, dan mereka sekarang pasti akan ikut." Suho melirik Kyungsoo mencela lalu menatap Baekhyun dan Minho bergantian, "Katakan kalian punya kesibukan lain."

"Aku tidak punya kesibukan." Minho mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Bagaimana dengan kau, Baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, sengaja membuat Suho kesal. "Aku juga tidak punya kesibukan, Dan taman hiburan terasa menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga sahabat ini. Apalagi ketika Suho menggerutu dan marah-marah, tetapi tetap membiarkan kedua sahabatnya naik ke mobilnya, mengikuti mereka ke taman hiburan.

* * *

Nafas Jongdae terengah-engah, dadanya terasa panas terbakar.

Berani-beraninya Kyungsoo pergi bersama Suho ke taman hiburan dan menolak ajakannya pergi ke cafe bersamanya. Berani-beraninya mereka!

Jongdae melotot memandang sekeliling kamarnya yang hancur lebur. Kaca-kaca dipecahkan. Buku-buku dilempar, semua peralatan lain berhamburan di lantai, berserakan dan sebagian pecah. Spreinya lepas dari kasurnya, setengah sobek karena ditarik paksa. Kamar itu benar-benar berantakan, seperti terjadi pergumulan dan perang di dalamnya.

Begitulah Jongdae kalau sedang marah, tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya kalau sedang marah. Semua orang di rumah langsung menjauh dari kamarnya, tidak berani mendekat.

Semua barang sudah dihancurkan dan dilemparkannya. Tetapi dada Jongdae masih mendidih oleh perasaan marah dan murka. Dia sangat marah hingga kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

Dengan keras Jongdae lalu menjerit, dan berteriak-teriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Teriakannya memenuhi lorong rumah, membuat merinding seluruh penghuni rumah yang mendengarnya.

* * *

 **PART 8**

" **Bukankah menyedihkan? Dia ada dalam jangkauan tanganmu tapi kau tidak bisa merengkuhnya"**

 **Berjalan bersama tiga lelaki tampan ternyata sedikit mengintimidasi...**

Kyungsoo melirik ketiga lelaki yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya, sibuk bercanda. Mereka melewatkan tatapan kagum para perempuan yang berpapasan dengan mereka di taman hiburan itu.

Dan beberapa perempuan itu, setelah menatap ketiga laki-laki tampan itu, lalu melemparkan tatapan 'siapa sih perempuan itu' kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tampak tidak pas di gerombolan ini.

"Aku mau naik itu." Suho menunjuk ke sebuah wahana permainan yang tampak mengerikan. Sebuah tiang tinggi dengan kursi-kursi di ujung-ujung kicir angin, dimana kursi itu hanya dipakukan di satu titik.

Kyungsoo langsung merinding. Mereka akan diputar ke segala arah kalau naik wahana itu.

"Aku tidak mau." memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo mual karena takut.

Suho tertawa dan melirik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mencemooh, "Pengecut."

"Aku bukan pengecut, aku punya akal sehat." Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata, "Silahkan naiki wahana itu dan buat dirimu muntah sesudahnya,"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo untuk Suho, membuat Suho langsung memelototinya. Lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo, seolah akan membantah, tetapi kemudian memutuskan menyerah.

"Oke kalau begitu, kita naik wahana yang membosankan saja. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba komedi putar di sana itu, sepertinya cocok dengan penampilanmu yang seperti anak SD."

Kyungsoo menatap Suho dengan pandangan mencela, lalu memelengoskan muka dan berjalan menjauhi Suho. Baekhyun buru-buru mengikuti Kyungsoo, mengajaknya bicara tentang sesuatu sementara Suho mengamati mereka, lalu mau tak mau berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Minho mendekat ketika mereka berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa denganmu sobat?" Minho setengah berbisik

Suho mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau. sikapmu aneh."

"Aneh? Aku biasa saja." Suho mengedikkan bahunya bingung.

Minho terkekeh, "Sikapmu kepada Kyungsoo. Aku belum pernah melihatmu bersikap begitu kepada perempuan lain. Seolah-olah kau sedang... kebingungan."

"Aku? Kebingungan menghadapi Kyungsoo? itu tidak mungkin Minho. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo sampai bisa membuatku bingung?"

"Itu yang harus kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Ayolah Suho, aku temanmu sejak kecil. Kau seperti buku yang terbuka di depanku. Sikapmu itu sangat kontradiktif, kau seolah-olah ingin menarik Kyungsoo mendekat tetapi sekaligus ingin mendorongnya jauh-jauh. Dan hal itu membuatmu tampak defensif di depan Kyungsoo. Mungkin kau harus tentukan, sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan untuk Kyungsoo?"

Suho membeku. Menatap bagian belakang tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Lalu menghela napas. Bahkan dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Minho?

"Sepertinya Suho berperan sebagai kakak yang baik untukmu." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ketika mereka duduk di cafe di tengah taman hiburan itu. Mereka sudah naik roller coaster, mencoba wahana kereta gantung, dan juga rumah hantu. Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang, Cafe itu menyediakan makanan-makanan sederhana untuk pengisi perut.

* * *

Kyungsoo melirik Suho yang sedang berada di luar cafe bersama Minho, lelaki itu tadi melihat Kyungsoo memandang terpesona kepada pedagang permen kapas berwarna pink yang lewat. Dan meskipun bersungut-sungut serta mengejek Kyungsoo yang kekanak-kanakan, Suho akhirnya keluar dan membelikannya untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun, "Dia berusaha bersikap sangat baik untukku." Kyungsoo teringat betapa Suho sudah benar-benar merubah sikapnya kepadanya, dan itu membuat hatinya hangat.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Apakah kau pernah ingin punya kakak lelaki sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja. Selama ini aku hanya hidup berdua dengan ayahku, kadang aku ingin tinggal di keluarga besar." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya mengenai lagu itu, "Baekhyun... aku ingin bertanya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang lagu yang ada di pemutar musik milikmu yang kau berikan padaku di malam berhujan petir itu..." Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdegup, "Aku... aku pernah merasa mendengarnya dalam mimpiku."

"Mimpi?" Baekhyun nampak tertarik.

"Ya... aku sering bermimpi... mungkin itu ingatan samar... atau entahlah... aku masih sangat kecil waktu itu dan aku mungkin menyimpan kenangan itu dalam-dalam karena terlalu menakutkan." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu mimpi atau kenyataan."

"Mimpi tentang apa?"

"Tentang hujan badai dan petir... aku menangis ketakutan, lalu ada seorang anak lelaki datang... dia... dia menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan yang ada di pemutar musikmu.." Kyungsoo menelan ludah, "Dan baru kusadari kalau mungkin saja mimpi itu adalah kenangan tentang kejadian nyata."

"Lagu di pemutar musikku adalah lagu klasik lama, Kyungsoo, aku mencoba memainkannya dengan versi biola.. itu lagu Lullaby... "

Kyungsoo menatap ragu, "Anak lelaki kecil di mimpiku juga menyanyikan lagu itu..."

"Itu semacam lagu pengantar tidur." Tatapan Baekhyun tampak aneh. "Apakah kau sama sekali tidak ingat tentang anak lelaki kecil itu? Sama sekali?"

"Aku punya ingatan samar." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya sedih, "Bahkan seperti kubilang tadi... aku tidak yakin apakah itu benar-benar ingatan samar, atau hanya mimpi..."

Baekhyun tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya karena Suho dan Minho datang mendekat.

Suho menyerahkan permen kapas yang sangat besar dan berwarna pink itu kepada Kyungsoo, "Aku tahu kau menginginkannya." Suho bergumam kaku.

Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang, ditatapnya Suho penuh rasa terimakasih, "Terimakasih oppa, aku senang sekali."

Suho hanya menggumam tak jelas, lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo,

"Permainan apa lagi yang akan kita mainkan?" dia melirik jam tangannya. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke sekeliling, lalu menunjuk permainan berperahu melewati wahana air terjun yang berkelak-kelok, "Sepertinya itu menyenangkan."

"Tapi kita akan basah." Kening Suho sedikit berkerut, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum, "Tapi sepertinya itu layak dicoba."

* * *

"Mereka terus mengiringinya, kita harus menunggu sampai dia terpisah dari ketiga laki-laki itu."

Anak buahnya melapor kepadanya. Membuatnya mengkerutkan dahi. "Kyungsoo bersama Suho, Baekhyun dan Minho?"

"Ya."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya. Baekhyun... terutama Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sepertinya punya insting bahwa Kyungsoo dalam bahaya. Dia telah sangat mengganggu rencananya dari kemarin, dengan menjemput dan menjaga Kyungsoo ketika pulang kampus. Mungkin kalau ingin penculikannya terhadap Kyungsoo berhasil, Dia harus menyingkirkan Baekhyun duluan.

"Ikuti terus. Tunggu sampai semua lengah dan Kyungsoo terpisah dari mereka."

"Baik," Anak buahnya membungkukkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi.

* * *

Mereka benar-benar basah akibat permainan itu. Air muncrat dimana-mana membasahi pakaian dan rambut mereka, tetapi permainan itu benar-benar menyenangkan hingga mereka tertawa-tawa ketika turun dari perahu.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi." Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah kamar mandi tak jauh dari situ. Ada area khusus untuk kamar ganti dan kamar mandi perempuan. "Di situ."

Suho masih berusaha mengusap rambutnya yang basah, begitupun Baekhyun dan Minho yang sibuk menghenta-hentakkan sepatu mereka yang basah.

"Hati-hati Kyungsoo, kami menunggu di sini ya." gumamnya sambil lalu.

Dan Kyungsoopun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi itu.

Kamar mandi itu sepi. Mungkin karena sudah menjelang sore dan orang-orang sibuk bermain. Kyungsoo berdiri di depan kaca besar dan mencuci tangannya di atas wastafel.

Seorang perempuan berpakaian rapi ada di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit, pakaiannya terlalu rapi untuk bermain ke taman hiburan... tetapi Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusir pemikirannya. Setiap orang punya selera sendiri-sendiri, mungkin perempuan ini merasa nyaman berpakaian seperti itu.

" _Ahgassi_?"

Sapaan perempuan berpakaian rapi itu membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit, dia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Maaf ya."

Lalu sebuah jarum suntik di tusukkan di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo masih sempat terperangah dan terkejut, sebelum kemudian matanya berkunang-kunang dan kesadarannya hilang.

Perempuan berpakaian rapi itu menarik kursi roda lipat yang sudah disiapkan di kamar mandi. Lalu meletakkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri di sana. Dipakaikannya kacamata hitam besar, dan kain untuk menutup kepalanya, serta selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Dia mendorong kursi roda itu keluar, ke arah keramaian.

Tidak ada yang curiga. Dia melirik ke arah tiga lelaki yang bersama Kyungsoo tadi. Ketiga lelaki itu sedang bercakap-cakap dan membelakanginya.

Dengan cepat dia mendorong kursi roda itu dan membawa Kyungsoo menjauh,

Begitu berada di tempat aman dan tidak terjangkau, dia mengangkat ponselnya dan menelepon.

"Ya?" suara di seberang sana menyahut cepat.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Bagus." Ada senyum di suara itu. "Bawa ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan."

* * *

Ketika mereka lama menunggu dan Kyungsoo tak kunjung keluar, Suho mulai curiga. Dia melirik Baekhyun dengan gelisah. Melempar tatapannya ke arah kamar mandi perempuan itu.

Orang-orang lalu lalang dan keluar masuk, tetapi tidak ada Kyungsoo di sana.

Baekhyun sendiri mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Tatapannya menajam. "Kita sudah menunggu terlalu lama." gumamnya,

"Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang sakit perut atau apa?" Minho berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya.

Tapi Suho menghela napas tak sabar, dia mengambil ponsel dan menelepon nomor Kyungsoo. Wajahnya memucat. "Ponselnya tidak aktif."

Dengan gerakan cepat dia melangkah ke arah kamar mandi perempuan itu. Tidak dipedulikannya seruan-seruan para perempuan yang sedang ada di sana.

"Maafkan saya." Suho menatap panik ke sekeliling ruangan. "Adakah yang melihat adik saya di sini?"

Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak ada. Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Kosong. Dan hanya ada dua orang perempuan tak dikenal di depan wastafel, menatapnya mencela karena berani-beraninya melongok ke kamar mandi khusus perempuan.

Suho bergegas keluar, menghampiri Baekhyun dan Minho, jantungnya berdebar kencang,

"Kyungsoo tidak ada di kamar mandi itu. Dia tidak ada di mana-mana!"

* * *

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri dibaringkan di atas ranjang.

Dia mengamati Kyungsoo, lalu menoleh ke arah anak buahnya. "Kapan dia akan sadar?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi."

Dia tersenyum, "Bagus. Kau tunggui dia di sini. Begitu dia sadar, hubungi aku. Aku ingin ada di sini ketika dia membuka matanya."

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Huwaaa~**

 **Maafkan author updatenya jadi lama banget.**

 **Itu udah diupdate ya. Semoga suka.**

 **Jangan lupa klik review, follow dan favoritenya.**

 **Semoga update ke depannya bisa cepet**

 **See you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 9 and 10

**SWEET ENEMY**

 **Judul : Sweet Enemy Part 9 and 10**

 **Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

 **Rate : T sampai M?**

 **Casts : SUDO couple**

 **Suho EXO**

 **DO Kyungsoo**

 **EXO Member**

 **yang lain menyusul.**

 **Warning : GS for some character,typo,crack!pair,OOC,don't like don't read.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **Sweet Enemy ini cerita yang ke – 2.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Perjanjian Hati (Xiuhan couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **link You've Got Me From Hello (CHANKAI Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple) :**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA**

 **Oh iya di chapter ini ada cast tambahan yaitu Kang Sora (actress), Minhyuk BTOB sama Park Chorong A Pink**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **PART 9**

 **Darah lebih kental dari air… benarkah?**

"Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa kehilangannya? dia ada di depan kita?" Suho mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Polisi sudah dihubungi dan mereka sudah memberikan keterangan. Suho juga sudah mengerahkan seluruh pegawainya untuk membantu pencarian. Mereka sudah melakukan pelacakan kepada semua teman Kyungsoo dan tidak ada titik terang. Lagipula Kyungsoo tidak punya teman, dia hanya dekat dengan Jongdae dan saat ini Jongdae masih belum bisa dihubungi.

Semua sudah dilakukan, tetapi Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak terlacak. Dia seperti lenyap di telan bumi tanpa sengaja.

Bagaimana kalau ada yang melukai Kyungsoo? Suho tiba-tiba merasakan ketakutan yang sangat dalam dari hatinya. Tidak! dia tidak bisa kehilangan Kyungsoo... entah kenapa di saat seperti ini, Suho baru menyadari bahwa dia... dia mungkin memiliki perasaan lebih kepada Kyungsoo.

Dan sekarang dia tidak tahu nasib Kyungsoo seperti apa dan dimana. Apa yang dilakukan penculik itu terhadapnya? Apakah mereka menginginkan uang? Kalau memang menginginkan uang, Suho pasti akan memberikannya, berapapun itu, demi Kyungsoo.

Dengan cemas dia menatap ke arah pesawat telepon. Polisi tampak lalu lalang di mansion itu, menunggu. Ya mereka menunggu telepon yang meminta tebusan. Biasanya kasus-kasus seperti ini akan disusul dengan telepon yang meminta tebusan. Tetapi mereka sudah menunggu beberapa jam. Dan telepon itu tak kunjung tiba.

Suho meringis, menahan nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Seluruh pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benaknya. Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau ternyata para penculik itu tidak meminta uang tebusan? Bagaimana kalau yang diinginkan oleh penculik itu hanyalah mencelakai Kyungsoo?

Suho tersentak ketika ada yang menepuk bahunya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun disana, lelaki itu tampak pucat pasi dan frustrasi seperti dirinya. Kenapa Baekhyun juga tampak begitu cemas? Apakah Baekhyun juga mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada Kyungsoo?

"Jongdae sudah bisa dihubungi."

Kata-kata Baekhyun itu membuat Suho lupa dengan kecurigaannya kepada Baekhyun, dia langsung berdiri, mendekati Baekhyun yang memasang loudspeaker pada ponselnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" suara Jongdae tampak menyahut di seberang sana

"Jongdae, ini aku Baekhyun. Apakah mungkin Kyungsoo datang padamu atau menghubungimu?"

Suara Jongdae tampak bingung, "Tidak. Kami tidak bertemu hari ini. Bukankah Kyungsoo sedang pergi ke taman hiburan bersama Suho?"

"Dia hilang Jongdae, sepertinya dia diculik."

" _Mwo_?" Jongdae terdengar terperanjat, "Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" Jongdae hampir berteriak, "Tadi pagi aku baru saja bercakap-cakap dengannya di telepon!"

"Dia diculik di kamar mandi, kami lengah dan sepertinya penculik itu menyergapnya di kamar mandi." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan gelisah, "Saat ini kami semua sedang berkumpul di rumah Suho, bersama para polisi, kami menantikan kalau-kalau ada telepon meminta tebusan."

"Oh Astaga. Aku akan bergegas kesana." Jongdae berseru dengan nada panik, lalu menutup teleponnya.

* * *

Jongdae datang dengan segera. Perempuan itu tampak panik. Suho yang pertama kali melihatnya dan mengedikkan bahunya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

Baekhyun melirik dari jendela ke arah Jongdae yang baru turun dari mobil dan melangkah menaiki tangga mansion, "Tadi aku meneleponnya untuk mengetahui dimana Kyungsoo berada... dia tidak tahu dan mencemaskan kondisi Kyungsoo, jadi dia ke sini untuk ikut menunggu perkembangan dari kepolisian."

Suho menatap Jongdae yang baru memasuki ruangan. Hujan rintik-rintik di luar dan membuat rambutnya yang berkilauan basah oleh air bagaikan berlian-berlian yang menghiasinya. Jongdae tampak cantik, dan dia juga baik kepada Kyungsoo.

Sebelumnya Suho sempat berprasangka buruk kepada Jongdae, mengira perempuan itu mempunyai rahasia terselubung dengan mendekati Kyungsoo apalagi mengingat sejarah masa lalu dia dan Jongdae dan segala hal tentang pembatalan perjodohan itu. Tetapi semakin lama Jongdae tampak semakin akrab dengan Kyungsoo dan mereka tampak baik-baik saja. Hingga Suho berkesimpulan bahwa mungkin Jongdae bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia sempat dijodohkan dengan Suho dan kemudian dibatalkan oleh papa Suho. Mungkin Jongdae memang benar-benar tulus berteman dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongdae mendekati Suho, tampak panik. "Bagaimana ? apakah sudah ada kabar?"

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mempersilahkan Jongdae duduk, 'Belum ada kabar... kami semua menunggu kalau-kalau ada telepon dari penculik itu meminta uang tebusan." Suho tersenyum pada Jongdae, "Terimakasih sudah datang, Jongdae."

Jongdae tersenyum lembut kepada Suho, "Kyungsoo adalah temanku, aku sangat mencemaskannya.'

Suasana kemudian penuh kegelisahan. Polisi sudah menelusuri kepada para saksi mata di taman hiburan. Tetapi penculik ini sepertinya profesional dan berhasil untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun. Tidak ada sidik jari, tidak ada saksi mata, semuanya nihil

Suho sudah menelepon mamanya yang sedang berada di luar negeri, dan sang mama mengatakan akan segera pulang. Kyungsoo adalah anggota keluarga, dan keluarga Kim akan berusaha sebaik mungkin demi Kyungsoo.

Dada Suho terasa sesak dan pedih. Rasanya waktu seperti berjalan begitu lambat dan menyiksanya. Hanya duduk di sini menanti dan tak berdaya rasanya sungguh-sungguh menyakitkan. Kyungsoo mungkin saja sudah terluka di luar sana.

Kenapa penculik itu tidak menelepon?

Suho mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Saat itulah ada tangan lembut yang meremas pundaknya, membuat Suho menoleh. Jongdae sudah pindah ke sofa di sebelahnya, meremas pundaknya lembut dengan senyum penuh dukungan,

"Aku tahu kita semua cemas. Tetapi kita harus kuat dan percaya bahwa Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk dulu yah...kita berdoa sambil menunggu." bisiknya penuh pengertian.

Suho tersenyum muram dan menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Gomawo Jongdae-ssi..."_

Baekhyun memilih menyendiri di sudut yang lain. dia luar biasa panik, tetapi berhasil menyembunyikannya di balik sikap tenang dan topeng datarnya.

Kyungsoo, adiknya sendiri yang baru dia temukan, dan sekarang penculik kurang ajar itu malahan merenggut Kyungsoo dari sisinya. Baekhyun bersumpah, kalau dia bisa menemukan penculik itu dia akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Tetapi dimana? Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebenarnya dia sudah mempunyai firasat. Ketika dulu dia diam-diam mengamati Kyungsoo, dia selalu melihat ada mobil yang mengawasi dari kejauhan, semula dia berpikir bahwa itu adalah pengawal dari keluarga Kim yang mengawasi diam-diam. Tetapi lama kelamaan dia curiga. Karena itulah waktu itu dia selalu mengawal Kyungsoo sepulang dari kuliah dan menjaganya. Sayangnya ketika dia berusaha mengawasi dan melacak mobil misterius itu, dia kehilangan jejak. Lalu Kyungsoo sudah diantar jemput oleh supir pribadi keluarga Kim sehingga Baekhyun lengah.

Dan dia kehilangan Kyungsoo...

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, dia tidak bisa berdiam diri terus di sini. Dia bisa gila. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Paling tidak dia tidak hanya duduk seperti orang bodoh dan menyerah kepada nasib.

Jongdae tersenyum dalam hatinya sambil mengamati Suho yang ada di dekatnya. Dia bisa memasuki mansion keluarga Kim, dan Suho telah menerimanya dengan baik. Dulu dia selalu merasakan kecurigaan Suho kepadanya, tetapi sepertinya sekarang kecurigaan itu sudah pudar, dan Jongdae akan lebih leluasa tanpa pengawasan dari Suho. Jongdae menahan seringai mengerikan yang muncul di mulutnya. Sekarang rencananya akan berjalan mulus...

Tetapi dia dulu harus mengatasi masalah ini. Hilangnya Kyungsoo harus diselesaikan dulu. Kalau tidak semuanya akan hancur dan rencananya yang disusunnya rapi akan berantakan...

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat, dan matanya terasa silau ketika langsung menatap cahaya lampu yang menerpa matanya, di atas ranjang.

Dia ada dimana...?

Kyungsoo berusaha menormalkan pandangannya yang remang-remang, Dan juga berusaha mengumpulkan kembali ingatannya. Kepalanya terasa berat sehingga pada awalnya dia agak kesulitan tetapi kemudian samar-samar dia menemukan gambaran itu di kepalanya.

Taman hiburan... kamar mandi... perempuan dengan baju yang terlalu rapi... lalu...Oh Astaga!

Kyungsoo terperanjat dan langsung duduk. Dia berada di kamar yang tidak dikenalinya... dimana dia? Matanya berputar dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata perempuan itu, yang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari ranjang. Perempuan itu masih memakai pakaian rapi yang sama, Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau pakaiannya mirip jas laki-laki, perempuan itu berdandan seperti pengawal pribadi atau bodyguard,

"Well... akhirnya kau bangun juga." Seringai yang tidak menyenangkan muncul di bibir perempuan itu. "Saatnya untuk reuni."

Lalu tanpa berkata-kata perempuan itu melangkah berdiri meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ketika dia datang lagi, dia tidak sendrian tetapi bersama seseorang.

Kyungsoo menatap orang itu dengan tatapan bingung dan ketakutan. Menyadari bahwa dia disekap di sebuah ruangan asing oleh orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Menyadari bahwa dia mengalami apa yang dibicarakan semuanya, dia diculik!

Orang yang masuk bersama perempuan berbaju pengawal itu menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis, mengamati Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah,

"Hello Kyungsoo." bisiknya lembut, "Sudah lama aku menunggu pertemuan ini."

* * *

Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri dengan kesal dari kursi itu, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu atau detik demi detik itu akan menghancurkan kewarasannya dan membuatnya menjadi benar-benar gila.

Ketika dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke pintu, Suho sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menahan langkahnya, "Mau kemana Baekhyun?"

Suho sudah merasakan hal yang aneh dari tingkah laku Baekhyun, lelaki itu tampak kalut luar biasa, seakan hilangnya Kyungsoo sangat memperngaruhinya, tetapi kenapa? bukankah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak dekat?

Kecurigaan Suho muncul lagi, curiga bahwa Baekhyun jangan-jangan menyimpan perasaan lebih kepada Kyungsoo.

"Mau kemana?" Suho menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Baekhyun dengan seksama.

Baekhyun tampak gelisah, "Aku butuh berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Suho masih mengamati Baekhyun dengan dingin. "Kalau aku yang mencemaskan Kyungsoo itu wajar, karena dia sudah bagaikan anggota keluarga kami. Tetapi kau? Kau tampak begitu kalut Baekhyun, Apakah kau... menyimpan perasaan lebih kepada Kyungsoo?"

"Seharusnya kita tidak perlu membahas itu" Baekhyun mendesis. Membuat Suho semakin yakin, rasa cemburu merayapinya. Berani-beraninya Baekhyun menyimpan perasaan kepada Kyungsoo? Setelah Suho memperingatkan Baekhyun agar menjauhinya? Baekhyun adalah penghancur hati perempuan, dan Suho tidak mau Kyungsoo menjadi korbannya.

"Kalau aku berhasil menemui Kyungsoo nanti, aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau mendekatinya lagi."

Detik itu juga sebuah tinju melayang ke rahang Suho, tidak terduga hingga Suho tersentak mundur beberapa langkah. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan marah, hendak menyerang, tetapi Jongdae berlari dengan panik dan memegangi Suho, mencegah Suho balas memukul.

"Sudah kalian hentikan! Aku tahu kalian panik dan bingung tetapi kalian harus bisa menjaga emosi kalian!" Jongdae berteriak, memegangi Suho kuat-kuat.

Suho bisa saja menyingkirkan Jongdae dan menyerang Baekhyun, tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia memang marah Baekhyun memukulnya tanpa sebab, tetapi Jongdae benar, dia harus tenang karena saat ini mereka harus memprioritaskan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memukulku." Suho bergumam dingin. "Tetapi bagiku itu adalah pernyataan darimu. Mulai sekarang kau keluar dari kehidupan aku dan tidak berteman lagi."

Baekhyun malah terkekeh, membuat Suho mengernyitkan keningnya, "Menjauh dari Kyungsoo katamu? Siapa kamu sehingga berhak membuat keputusan itu? Kau bukan kakaknya." Nafas Baekhyun sedikit terengah ketika mengungkapkan kebenaran itu. "Aku kakak Kyungsoo. Kakak kandungnya. Dulu gara-gara kau keluarga kami tercerai berai. Dan sekarang hampir terjadi lagi... Aku bersumpah, Suho. Kalau Kyungsoo kembali, kau yang keluar dari kehidupan kami."

Suho terperangah, terkejut atas info yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya itu. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan terkejut, berusaha mencari kebenaran di mata itu, dan menemukan sinar tegas di sana.

Suho baru akan bersuara ketika langkah-langkah panik mendekatinya, dia menoleh dan mendapati polisi yang menunggu di telepon mendatanginya,

"Tuan Kim! Penculik nona Kyungsoo menelepon, dia ingin berbicara langsung dengan anda!"

* * *

Perempuan cantik itu menutup telepon dan tersenyum dengan licik kepada pengawal perempuannya. Dia memang benar. Kyungsoo akan menjadi ladang yang subur untuk menghasilkan panen kekayaan baginya.

Dia minta dua milyar, dan tuan muda sombong di seberang sana langsung menyetujuinya tanpa membantah. Mungkin Kyungsoo memang mempunyai bakat menarik lelaki-lelaki kaya, sehingga Suho yang terkenal sangat sombong itu begitu panik dan seakan bersedia melakukan apa saja agar Kyungsoo dikembalikan. Hal itu mengingatkan dirinya pada masa-masa jayanya dulu, di waktu mudanya dimana semua lelaki kaya bertekuk lutur dikakinya, bersedia memberikan segalanya untuknya.

Dua milyar mungkin tidak berarti bagi keluarga Kim yang kaya raya itu... Pikiran tamaknya mengembara. Mungkin dia bisa menahan Kyungsoo sementara, demi untuk mendapatkan penawaran yang lebih tinggi.

Senyumnya makin melebar ketika menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang sebelah lengannya diborgol di ranjang. Anak ini benar-benar akan menjadi ladang emasnya. Dia akan amat sangat kaya dan mendapatkan harta yang banyak.

Selama ini dia melupakan anak ini, anak kurus yang dibawa pergi suaminya ketika mereka berpisah. Dia menjalani kehidupan di luar negeri, berfoya-foya dengan kekayaannya hasil menjual Baekhyun dan melewatkan hidupnya dengan bersenang-senang, mengeruk harta dari lelaki-lelaki kaya yang berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi lama kelamaan, gaya hidupnya membuat bisnis yang dibangunnya di sana bangkrut usianya semakin menua sehingga tidak mampu lagi menarik hati lelaki, dan dia terpaksa kembali ke negara ini dalam kondisi pailit.

Lalu secara tidak sengaja dia menemukan halaman artikel tentang Kyungsoo, yang langsung dikenalinya. Kyungsoo sudah begitu beruntung sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim yang sangat kaya. Apalagi dari pengawasannya hubungan Kyungsoo dengan keluarga Kim, terutama dengan Suho, anak tunggal keluarga Kim, sangat baik. Otaknya langsung berpikir cepat. Kyungsoo bisa membantunya mendapatkan kekayaan kembali. Dia menjalankan rencananya dengan hati-hati, meski pada awalnya sempat terhalang oleh Baekhyun, anak lelakinya yang ternyata diam-diam menjaga Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menjadi alternatif keduanya setelah Kyungsoo, kalau dia tidak berhasil dengan Kyungsoo dia sudah berniat menghubungi Baekhyun dan meminta uang, toh Baekhyun diadopsi keluarga kaya dan bisa hidup mapan juga berkat jasa-jasanya. Baekhyun seharusnya rela memberinya uang untuk membalas budi.

Dan ternyata rencananya berhasil. Suho akan memberinya uang. Uang yang banyak, cukup untuk berfoya-foya sebelum dia meminta lagi dan lagi.

Well...Tidak percuma dia dulu melahirkan Kyungsooo ternyata...

* * *

 **PART 10**

Kyungsoo menatap perempuan itu yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum aneh kepadanya. Perempuan itu sangat cantik, tentu saja, meskipun sudah setengah baya. Pakaiannya berwarna merah mencolok dan dandanannya lumayan berani dengan warna-warna tak kalah terang.

Saat ini pengawal perempuan itu sudah memborgol tangannya di ranjang hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya diam tak berdaya di bawah tatapan perempuan itu.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi perempuan mungil yang cantik, Kyungsoo." Perempuan itu tersenyum manis sambil mengawasi seluruh penampilan Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo mengernyitkan matanya, kenapa perempuan itu mengetahui namanya? dan dari kata-katanya yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang cantik... seolah-olah dia tahu tentang masa kecil Kyungsoo.

Tetapi siapa dia? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak punya ingatan sama sekali tentang perempuan ini. Kalau benar perempuan ini mengenal Kyungsoo di masa kecilnya, mungkin saja memang Kyungsoo tidak ingat. Kyungsoo melupakan semua kenangan tentang masa kecilnya, entah kenapa. Ayahnya juga tidak pernah menanyakan tentang itu, seolah ada tembok pembatas yang menutup antara Kyungsoo kecil dengan Kyungsoo yang sekarang, ingatan pertamanya di masa kecilnya adalah ketika ayahnya membawanya ke rumah mereka yang sederhana. Sejak saat itu, di dunia ini hanya ada Kyungsoo dan ayahnya. Ayahnya bilang mereka hanya tinggal berdua karena ibunya telah meninggal.

"Apakah kau mengenalku di masa kecilku?" Kyungsoo menatap perempuan itu dengan berani, "Kata-katamu seolah tahu bagaimana aku di waktu kecil."

Perempuan itu agak terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, dia lalu mengamati Kyungsoo dengan seksama, "Well... kau tidak ingat masa kecilmu ya? Kau tidak ingat aku?" perempuan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang menguntungkan."

Apa maksud perempuan ini? Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung, Tetapi rupanya perempuan itu tidak ingin membantu menjelaskan kebingungannya, dia malah berdiri, masih dengan senyum manisnya,

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kau tidak ingat siapa aku, aku jadi lebih leluasa." dikedipkannya sebelah matanya, "Sementara kau bisa memanggilku Sora sampai kau ingat."

Lalu Sora pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo di kamar itu terkurung dan terborgol, tak bisa kemana-mana.

* * *

Setelah menerima telepon dari orang yang meminta tebusan itu, Suho menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya dengan tajam, polisi sedang berkumpul di sisi yang lain mencoba melacak telepon itu dan juga suara peneleponnya, sementara Jongdae tadi meminta izin untuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara itu Minho ada di bandara untuk menjemput mama Suho yang sebentar lagi mendarat.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?"

Baekhyun hanya melirik ke arah Suho, lalu memalingkan mukanya, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau bilang kalau Kyungsoo adalah adikmu."

Mata Baekhyun menatap dengan tajam, "Dia memang adikku."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Suho memajukan tubuhnya, "Kau berasal dari keluarga kaya, dan Kyungsoo..."

"Aku adalah anak angkat." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan dingin. "Kyungsoo adalah adik kandungku. Ya, kalau kau bertanya, Minjoon adalah ayahku, dari dialah aku menuruni bakat bermain biola. Kami dulu satu keluarga yang utuh, ayahku, ibuku, aku dan Kyungsoo." Tatapan Baekhyun berubah penuh kebencian. "Sampai kemudian ayah menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil dan kariernya hancur... dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, dan semua rencana masa depan keluarga kami musnah... ibuku meninggalkan ayahku dan membawaku pergi, memisahkan aku dari Kyungsoo yang dibawa oleh ayahku."

"Apa?" wajah Suho memucat mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, matanya masih bersinar tidak percaya, "Oh.. Astaga..."

"Kau terkejut Suho?" Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, "Apalagi aku. Sejak awal aku sudah curiga Kyungsoo adalah adikku, dan aku mencari tahu. Semuanya jelas ketika kau menjelaskan bahwa kau berhutang budi kepada Kyungsoo karena ayah kami menyelamatkanmu." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Secara tidak langsung, kaulah yang memecahkan keluarga kami menjadi tercerai berai."

Suho meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi, informasi ini sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya, Bagaikan hantaman yang mengejutkan.

"Dan aku bersumpah, Suho. Kau tidak akan bisa membuat kami terpisah lagi. Keyna adalah adikku, dan sudah saatnya aku mengklaim hak-ku sebagai kakaknya. Akulah yang berhak melindungi dan menjaganya, bukan kau. Dan kalau Kyungsoo kembali nanti, aku akan menjauhkan Kyungsoo darimu."

Suho masih tidak mampu berkata-kata. Tetapi bayangan Baekhyun akan menjauhkan Kyungsoo darinya membuat jantungnya terasa diremas. Tidak! dia tidak akan mau dijauhkan dari Kyungsoo. Tetapi... bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang pada akhirnya menjauhinya? Bagaimana kalau sama seperti Baekhyun sekarang, setelah mengetahui bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan mimpi dan karier Minjoon hancur hingga meninggal dalam kemiskinan, Kyungsoo akan membencinya dan menyalahkannya?

Suho belum sempat bersuara ketika polisi mendatanginya untuk memberikan informasi,

"Kami sudah mencoba melacak telepon itu, tetapi belum berhasil karena penculik menggunakan telepon sekali pakai, yang sekarang sudah tidak aktif lagi... sementara itu dari analisis suara, penculik mengubah suaranya tetapi kami bisa pastikan bahwa suara itu adalah suara seorang perempuan."

Suho dan Baekhyun sama-sama tertegun. Perempuan?

* * *

Jongdae berjalan pelan-pelan menelusuri lorong di lantai dua. Semua orang tampaknya sibuk di lantai bawah, sehingga lantai dua mansion ini tampak lengang. Dia membuka handel pintu dan mengintip, dari tadi dia belum menemukan kamar yang dicarinya.

Di pintu ketiga inilah dia menemukan kamar yang dicarinya, seringainya melebar dan setelah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya, Sefrina melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan hati-hati.

Di pandangnya seluruh area kamar itu dengan haus, lalu dia mengeluarkan kamera untuk memotret setiap sudutnya, siapa tahu pada malam-malam sepinya dia ingin melihat-lihat gambar kamar-kamar ini dan membayangkan pemiliknya.

Matanya mengarah ke arah lemari pakaian, dengan bersemangat dibukanya lemari pakaian itu, baju-baju tertumpuk rapi di sana. Jongdae menyentuhkan jemarinya ke seluruh pakaian itu, kemudian matanya melirik jaket yang tersampir di kursi. Diraihnya jaket itu dan dipeluknya, dihirupnya aroma itu dengan sepenuh kenikmatannya.

Lalu dia duduk di kursi itu dan menemukan parfum sang pemilik kamar. Dengan penuh gairah, diambilnya parfum itu dan dioleskannya ke leher, dan di antara buah dadanya.

Sekarang aroma mereka akan sama. Jongdae mencatat nama parfum itu dalam hati, berjanji akan membelinya nanti

Setelah itu dia melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan seringai puas, karena telah berhasil memasuki area paling pribadi orang yang sangat sangat diinginkannya...

* * *

Minhyuk datang beberapa saat kemudian menemui Sora. Minhyuk adalah pemuda dengan usia 15 tahun di bawah Sora, dia bekerja sebagai bartender di klub tempat Sora sering datang dan mereka akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat cocok dalam memuaskan gairah masing-masing. Minhyuk jugalah yang memberinya ide untuk menculik Kyungsoo dan kemudian mereka akan membagi hasilnya bersama,

"Kau bisa pergi Chorong." Sophia mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh pengawal perempuannya pergi. Dia mendapatkan Chorong dari rekomendasi Minhyuk juga, meskipun perempuan, Chorong sangat ahli bela diri dan sangat mahir melakukan pekerjaan kotor lainnya seperti penculikan itu misalnya. Chorong bersedia bekerjasama kalau dia dibayar gajinya senilai 20% dari hasil penculikan itu, dan tentu saja Sora menyetujuinya, karena kalau dikurangi 20% pun, hasil penculikan itu masih cukup banyak kalau dibagi antara dia dan Minhyuk.

Setelah Chorong pergi, Sora menyilangkan kakinya dnegan menggoda, membuat Minhyuk meliriknya dengan bergairah, yah meskipun jauh lebih tua, tubuh Sora masih menggiurkan bagi setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya.

"Jadi kau sudah meminta uang seperti yang kita bicarakan kemarin?" mata Minhyuk masih melirik ke arah paha Sora, membuat Sora tersenyum puas,

"Aku memintanya dan mereka menyetujuinya tanpa protes, kita akan mendapatkan uang itu lusa."

Minhyuk terkekeh, "Jadi benar kalau Kim Joonmyeon sangat tergila-gila kepada anakmu ya?" matanya mengedip genit, "Tidak heran. Kau ibunya, juga selalu bisa membuat para lelaki tergila-gila, mungkin bakat itu menurun darimu."

Sora tertawa genit, "Mungkin juga. Tetapi aku jelas lebih cantik dari anak itu." Sora menyulut rokoknya dan duduk dengan santai, "Semua berjalan lancar, dan kita akan kaya sebentar lagi."

"Ya..." Minhyuk memajukan tubuhnya, "Tidakkah terpikir olehmu kalau kau bisa mendapatkan uang lebih?" matanya bersinar licik.

"Uang lebih?" Sora tampak tertarik, apapun yang berhubungan dengan uang dan kekayaan selalu menarik baginya, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Baekhyun." gumam Minhyuk penuh arti, "Katamu dia sekarang jadi anak kaya dan pewaris tunggal ... tentu saja dia menginginkan adiknya kembali bukan?"

Sora mengerutkan keningnya, "Baekhyun memang selalu ada bersama Kyungsoo, itu dari pengintaianku.. tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka adalah kakak beradik."

"Kau bisa meneleponnya diam-diam, atau aku yang akan melakukannya supaya dia tidak curiga bahwa kaulah dalang di balik semua ini." Minhyuk menatap dengan membujuk, "Aku akan memberikan informasi kepadanya bahwa Kyungsoo adalah adiknya, dan melarangnya memberitahu Suho kalau aku menelepon, kemudian aku akan meminta sejumlah besar uang darinya untuk informasi keberadaan Kyungsoo, tentu saja aku akan mengatur agar dia mengetahuinya sama dengan Suho, jadi dengan begitu kita mendapatkan pemasukan ganda dari dua lelaki ini." Minhyuk terkekeh, "Ideku cukup bagus bukan?"

Sora mengernyitkan keningnya dan tercenung, dihisapnya rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalui dia membunuh rokok itu di asbak, dahinya mengernyit tidak setuju. "Tidak Minhyuk, aku tidak akan melakukannya, itu sama saja bunuh diri, Baekhyun akan menyadari bahwa dalangnya adalah aku dan rencana kita akan gagal."

Minhyuk menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat bahu, "Oke, aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak setuju, sayang, aku cuma usul kok."

Sora menatap Minhyuk mesra, "Terimakasih sayang, lagipula uang tebusan kita sudah cukup banyak untuk kita bersenang-senang." matanya berubah sensual, "Kita bisa menyewa tempat pribadi dan bercinta seharian di sana."

Minhyuk balas tersenyum dengan sensual, tetapi benaknya berkecamuk.

Tidak. Uang itu tidak cukup, Minhyuk masih harus membaginya dengan Sora dan si pengawal itu. Dia harus mendapatkan uang lebih itu. Dan jikalau Sora tidak mau bekerjasama dengannya, dia akan bertindak sendiri, dia akan menghubungi Baekhyun dan meminta uang sebanyak mungkin, meskipun itu harus mengorbankan Sora...

* * *

"Kalian harus makan." Jongdae memarahi Suho dan Baekhyun yang menolak untuk makan, padahal koki mansion telah menyiapkan sejumlah makanan besar untuk menjamu mereka dan team polisi yang masih bertugas di rumah itu, menanti telepon selanjutnya. "Dalam kondisi seperti ini kalian harus kuat, kalau kalian tidak makan, kalian akan lemah dan mungkiin jatuh sakit."

Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming, hanya melemparkan tatapan dingin kepada Jongdae tetapi Suho tersenyum dan menatap Jongdae dengan berterimakasih,

"Terimakasih Jongdae, aku akan makan nanti."

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan manis, "Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kau menginap di sini? aku ingin mengetahui perkembangan kabar tentang Keyna secepat mungkin."

Suho balas menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak, Jongdae, kau tinggal bilang kepada kepala pelayan dan mereka akan menyiapkan kamarmu."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan.." suara Jongdae tampak ragu, "Bolehkah aku tidur di kamar Kyungsoo saja?"

Baekhyun langsung menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Jongdae curiga, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Sementara itu Suho menatap Jongdae sambil mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa kau memilih tidur di kamar Kyungsoo?"

Mata Jongdae tampak sedih, "Aku merindukan Kyungsoo, dan aku mencemaskannya, mungkin dengan berada di kamarnya aku bisa lebih tenang, dan berdoa untuknya."

Suho masih menatap Jongdae bingung, tetapi kemudian dia menemukan ketulusan di mata perempuan itu, dia mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kamu Jongdae, yang penting kau merasa nyaman."

"Terimakasih Suho." Mata Jongdae melebar dan berbinar, hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Baekhyun yang menatap curiga. Tetapi pikirannya terlalu kalut sehingga dia kemudian hanya memalingkan matanya ke arah lain dan menunggu.

Penculik itu menelepon beberapa jam setelahnya, menginformasikan cara pemberian uang itu. Uang itu harus tunai, dengan nomor seri acak dan dimasukkan ke dalam ransel warna hitam bermerk khusus, merk yang sangat terkenal di kalangan anak muda akhir-akhir ini.

Suho sendiri yang harus membawa ransel berisi uang itu, dan meletakkannya di sudut taman kota, dekat area olahraga, di sebuah tong sampah yang ada di sana.

Penyerahan uang itu lusa, tepat pukul sembilan pagi, dan tidak boleh ada polisi. Kalau penculik tahu ada polisi, maka Kyungsoo akan dibunuh,

Suho menyetujui semua itu, sehingga ketika polisi hendak mengiringinya untuk menyergap penculik itu, Suho menolak,

"Uang ini tidak masalah bagiku, yang penting Kyungsoo kembali."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau anda menyerahkan uang itu, ternyata penculik mengubah pikirannya dan tidak melepaskan nona Kyungsoo? sampai sekarang kita juga tidak tahu kondisi nona Kyungsoo bagaimana...apakah dia masih hidup, apakah kondisinya baik... setidaknya izinkan saya memasang pelacak di ransel itu."

Suho mengerutkan keningnya, bayangan Kyungsoo dilukai atau bahkan meninggal membuatnya ketakutan, "Lakukan apapun yang menurut anda perlu, tetapi berjanjilah anda tidak akan membahayakan keadaan Kyungsoo."

* * *

Gadis itu sedang tertidur pulas, Minhyuk mengintip dari pintu yang rupanya lupa dikunci, tadi pelayan mengirimkan makanan ke kamar ini, dan yang pasti lupa menguncinya, karena kuncinya masih tergantung di luar pintu, menggoda Minhyuk untuk membukanya. Lagipula pintu ini tidak perlu dikunci, kata Sora toh Kyungsoo sudah di borgol di ranjang sehingga kemungkinannya melarikan diri kecil.. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan ruangan ini sedikit temaram, tetapi mata Minhyuk masih bisa melihat kecantikan di wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur kelelahan karena seharian ini mencoba melepaskan diri dari borgol dan berteriak-teriak minta dilepaskan, tetapi sia-sia.

Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah masuk dan makin dekat di sisi ranjang. Wow... Kyungsoo memang cantik, dan masih ranum dan tubuhnya sangat muda dan segar.

Pikiran mesum langsung melintas di otaknya, Dia sangat ingin mencicipi tubuh ranum ini sebelum dikembalikan, rasanya pasti nikmat...

Dengan penuh nafsu Minhyuk duduk dipinggir ranjang, tangannya mengelus betis Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur langsung terjaga dan waspada. Matanya membelalak ketakutan ketika melihat lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menyeringai mesum, dan jemari lelaki itu menggerayangi betisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo berteriak panik, membuat lelaki itu ikut panik, dia berusaha membekap mulut Kyungsoo tetapi Kyungsoo meronta-ronta dan mencoba berteriak sekeras mungking, membuat lelaki itu kewalahan,

"Ada apa ini?" Sora muncul di depan pintu menatap curiga ke arah Minhyuk dan Kyungsoo, dia memakai jubah tidurnya dan tampaknya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Minhyuk tersenyum kepada Sora, "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya Sora... dan perempuan bodoh ini meronta-ronta entah kenapa..."

"Kau menggerayangi kakiku!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras membuat Sora menatap Minhyuk yang pucat dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Keluar dari kamar ini Minhyuk!" serunya marah, dan langsung dituruti Minhyuk yang segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah itu Sor bearkacak pinggang dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan cemburu, "Kau memang lebih muda dariku. tapi kau tidak lebih cantik dariku, akulah yang paling cantik, jadi jangan seperti perempuan murahan yang menggoda kekasihku, mengerti?" Sora berteriak marah sebelum melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu itu dengan suara berdebum.

Ketika mengunci pintu itu dari luar, dia menatap Minhyuk yang menunggu di sana dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kuharap kau tidak marah sayang, aku hanya ingin menggodanya." jemari Minhyuk terulur dan menelusuri pipi Sora dengan lembut.

Sora langsung mengibaskan tangan Minhyuk dengan marah, "Kau keterlaluan Minhyuk, menggoda anak itu hanya karena dia lebih muda." matanya menyala-nyala. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga tanganmu, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari rencana ini, aku akan menendangmu dan kau akan pergi tanpa sepeser uangpun!"

Lalu dengan langkah berderap, Sora pergi dan meninggalkan Minhyuk yang termenung dan menatap sampai sosok Sophia hilang di belokan lorong.

Tidak mendapatkan sepeserpun? Minhyuk menyeringai jahat, melirik ke arah kamar Kyungsoo yang sekarang terkunci rapat. Sora sangat bodoh berani-beraninya mengancamnya. Dia semakin berbulat tekad untuk mengambil jalannya sendiri.

Minhyuk lebih cerdik dan licik daripada Sora. Dia akan mengorbankan Sora dan yang pasti dia akan mendapatkan banyak uang.

Tengah malam ketika ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Dia dan Suho yang rupanya tertidur di ruang tamu tergeragap bersamaan.

* * *

Nomor itu tidak dikenal, Baekhyun mengernyit sementara Suho memperhatikannya dengan tegang Baekhyun lalu mengangkatnya,

"Halo Baekhyun." suara di sana terdengar licik dan menyebalkan, suara seorang laki-laki, "Kau mungkin kaget kalau mendapatkan informasi ini, tetapi Kyungsoo adalah adik kandungmu."

"Siapa ini?" Baekhyun langsung menyambar marah, membuat Suho memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Suara di seberang sana terkekeh, "Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang aku...kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan adikmu, aku punya informasi yang berguna untukmu, tetapi tentu saja kau harus membayarnya di muka."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku minta uang." Suara diseberang sana masih penuh senyuman, "Dan akan kuberitahukan dimana lokasi adikmu diculik. Aku akan mengubungimu lagi nanti."

Lalu telepon itu ditutup.

Baekhyun termangu, tetapi Suho menyadarkannya dengan pertanyaannya.

"Siapa?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Penelepon misterius, dia berkata akan memberitahukan posisi Kyungsoo asal aku memberinya uang."

Suho langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa?"

"Ya..." Baekhyun tercenung, "Dan anehnya dia memberiku info bahwa Kyungsoo adalah adikku.. tidak pernah ada orang yang tahu tentang hubungan kami ini, orangtua kami tidak punya saudara, bahkan tidak ada yang bisa melacak keberadaanku setelah aku diambil sebagai anak angkat, namakupun berubah... tidak ada yang bisa melacakku sebagai kakak Kyungsoo, kecuali..." Matanya menajam menatap Suho sungguh-sungguh, "Kurasa Suho... penculikan ini ada hubungannya dengan... ibuku."

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	8. Chapter 11 and 12

**SWEET ENEMY**

 **Judul : Sweet Enemy Part** **11** **and 1** **2**

 **Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

 **Rate : T sampai M?**

 **Casts : SUDO couple**

 **Suho EXO**

 **DO Kyungsoo**

 **EXO Member**

 **yang lain menyusul.**

 **Warning : GS for some character,typo,crack!pair,OOC,don't like don't read.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **Sweet Enemy ini cerita yang ke – 2.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Perjanjian Hati (Xiuhan couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **link You've Got Me From Hello (CHANKAI Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple) :**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA**

Nyonya Kim datang menjelang pagi, dan mereka berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga dengan tegang. Jongdae tampaknya belum bangun, lagipula ini masih jam empat pagi.

"Ibumu?" tatapan nyonya Kim melembut kepada Baekhyun, selama ini dia hanya tahu Baekhyun adalah anak rekan bisnisnya, dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak angkat, dan kejutan terbesarnya adalah bahwa Baekhyun adalah kakak kandung Kyungsoo. "Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu Baekhyun...sedikit banyak semua hal yang terjadi ini, yang membuat kau terpisah dengan keluargamu adalah karena Minjoon ayahmu menyelamatkan Suho dari usaha penculikan."

Baekhyun memalingkan muka, tampak murung.

"Kalau boleh saya tidak ingin membahas hal itu sekarang." Gumamnya tenang. "Tentang ibu kandung saya. Dia adalah perempuan yang tamak, sangat menyukai uang dan akan melakukan segalanya demi mendapatkan uang. Saya pikir dia pasti mendapat kabar bahwa Kyungsoo diangkat sebagai anak dari keluarga Kim. Sehingga dia pikir dia bisa mengambil keuntungan darinya. Saya yakin bahwa dialah dalang dari penculikan ini."

Para polisi sudah bertugas berdasarkan informasi Baekhyun ini untuk melacak keberadaan ibu kandung Baekhyun, sehingga mansion keluarga Kim tampak lengang. Hanya ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga, menanti kalau-kalau lelaki misterius yang barusan menelepon Jason memutuskan untuk menelepon lagi.

"Apakah ibumu sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba menemuimu?" tanya Nyonya Kim hati-hati.

Baekhyun tersenyum samar, "Menghubungi? Dia menjual saya demi uang, yang dia pakai untuk bersenang-senang di luar negeri. Waktu itu saya masih kecil dan tidak berdaya, tetapi setidaknya saya bersyukur karena keluarga angkat saya sangat baik." Suara Baekhyun hilang, ada kesedihan yang pekat di matanya.

Sementara itu Suho menatap Baekhyun dan menyadari karena itulah Baekhyun sangat membenci perempuan. Lelaki itu selalu bersikap lembut dan tenang, tetapi dia selalu menghancurkan hati perempuan manapun yang dipacarinya, semuanya pada awalnya selalu dibuai dengan kebaikan dan kelembutannya sehingga akhirnya tergila-gila, lalu kemudian Baekhyun menghancurkannya hingga hati para perempuan itu patah berkeping-keping. Suho bisa memahami perasaan Baekhyun, memiliki ibu kandung sekejam itu memang menyakitkan, Suho tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dialah yang dijual oleh ibunya sendiri.

Dan ternyata Baekhyun adalah kakak kandung Kyungsoo seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Informasi itu sudah diterimanya sejak tadi tetapi baru bisa dicernanya sekarang. Diliriknya Baekhyun, dan menyadari ada kemiripan yang tak kentara diantara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba hati Suho terasa sakit. Selama ini dia yang memposisikan diri sebagai kakak Kyungsoo dan menikmatinya. Sekarang seolah-olah posisi itu direnggut oleh orang yang benar-benar berhak dan dia kemudian dilempar begitu saja.

Rasa mencengkeram yang menyesakkan dada ini... Apakah dia cemburu?

Petugas polisi kembali dengan membawa kabar gembira, mereka telah berhasil melacak sebuah rumah yang disewa atas nama Sora, ibu kandung Baekhyun. Mereka sudah mengirimkan tim pengintai untuk mengawasi aktivitas rumah itu. Rumah itu adalah rumah sederhana yang terletak di ujung jalan, jauh dari tetangga, saat ini kondiri rumah itu sepi, dan sepertinya tidak ada kegiatan yang mencurigakan. Orang-orang nampaknya berada di dalam rumah. Dari hasil pengintaian, seorang lelaki tampak keluar masuk di pintu untuk merokok. Sora dipastikan ada di dalam rumah itu, dia terlihat dari jendela sedang menikmati sarapan yang sedang dihidangkan oleh pegawainya. Sepertinya hanya ada tiga orang di dalam rumah itu.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening ketika mendengar semua informasi itu, "Anda harus menyergap ke dalam rumah itu, saya yakin Kyungsoo ada di sana."

Petugas polisi itu menatap Jason dengan pandangan ragu, dia tentu saja tidak mau menyerbu dengan gegabah dan pada akhirnya menyerang orang yang tidak bersalah, "Bagaimana anda bisa yakin?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis ketika membayangkan ibunya, "Ibuku bukanlah orang yang mau tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana, dengan hanya satu dua pelayan." Meskipun lama tidak bertemu ibunya, Baekhyun cukup yakin watak lama ibunya tidak akan berubah, sebenarnya dia merencanakan pembalasan, dia pernah mengirim detektif swasta untuk melacak ibunya. Dan detektif itu melaporkan bahwa ibunya terdampar di Las Vegas, hidup berfoya-foya meskipun hampir bangkrut. Setelah itu Baekhyun kehilangan jejak ibunya. Ternyata ibunya sudah ada di negara ini. "Kalau dia tinggal di rumah sederhana seperti itu, hanya ada satu kemungkinan, dia sedang bangkrut dan kalau dia bangkrut dia akan memikirkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang, Keyna adalah jalan termudah baginya." Dengan tak sabar Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku akan mengunjungi rumah itu kalau kalian tidak segera melakukannya."

"Aku ikut." Suho segera berdiri dari kursinya.

Petugas polisi itu menatap kedua lelaki di depannya berganti-ganti lalu menghela napas, "Saya akan mengatur strategi dulu dengan team kami untuk berjaga-jaga. Kalau memang nona Kim diculik dan disekap di sana, ada kemungkinan kalau penculik itu bersenjata. Dan anda berdua boleh ikut ke sana kalau anda berdua berjanji akan tinggal di dalam mobil demi keselamatan kalian."

* * *

"Kau harus makan. Kalau kau mati kami tidak akan mendapatkan uang." Chorong meletakkan mangkok makanan itu dengan kasar di meja dekat ranjang, lalu melirik tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak diborgol, "Makanlah."

Kyungsoo memajukan dagunya keras kepala, "Tidak." Dia tidak mau menerima makanan dari para penjahat ini, siapa yang tahu kalau makanannya mungkin sudah diracun atau yang lain? Kemarin saja dia dibius untuk dibawa kemari, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan perempuan itu kepadanya? Lagipula Kyungsoo harus tetap waspada, dia merinding memikirlah lelaki berwajah mesum yang meraba-raba kakinya kemarin.

Chororong menatap Kyungsoo dengan marah, "Huh, dasar kau menyusahkan!" dengan marah dia membanting pintu kamar itu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di dalam.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo mendengar suara gaduh yang membuatnya bingung, suara itu seperti barang beradu dan juga teriakan-teriakan yang bercampur aduk. Jantung Keyna berdegup kencang.

Ada apa di luar?

Lalu kenop pintunya diputar. Kyungsoo memandang pintu itu dengan waspada, melirik ketakutan ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang diborgol. Dia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri ke mana-mana...

Lalu pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki berpakaian polisi masuk, membuat Kyungsoo lega luar biasa.

"Nona Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk dengan bersemangat, hampir saja dia berdiri dan hendak menubruk polisi itu saking leganya, tetapi kemudian mengaduh ketika pergelangan tanggannya tertahan oleh borgolnya.

Polisi itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat tangan Kyungsoo diborgol, dia lalu membungkuk di sana dan mencoba membuka borgol itu dengan sebuah kawat kecil yang tersimpan di sakunya,

"Keadaan sudah terkendali, para penculik sudah berhasil diringkus, anda sudah aman." Polisi itu sudah berhasil melepaskan borgol Kyungsoo, "Anda bisa berjalan sendiri?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu dengan sempoyongan, dibantu oleh polisi itu mereka berjalan menuju ke bagian depan rumah.

* * *

Bagian depan itu sudah ramai, dengan beberapa mobil polisi di sana. Lelaki berwajah mesum itu, Chorong dan Minhyuk sudah ditangkap dan diletakkan di belakang mobil polisi. Sementara perempuan cantik bernama Sora itu masih berdiri diborgol di dekat mobil polisi, sedang dimintai keterangan. Kyungsoo menatap mereka semua dengan ketakutan, tetapi para penculik itu tampaknya sudah tidak bisa melukainya lagi.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Itu suara Suho yang memanggilnya, Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Suho dengan tergesa keluar dari mobil, dengan disusul oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Suho oppa!" Kyungsoo lega luar biasa, setelah disekap dan ketakutan, melihat orang yang dikenalnya terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Suho setengah berlari menghampirinya, dan setelah didekatnya lelaki itu berdiri ragu, menatap seluruh diri Keyna seolah ingin menyerapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, dan sedetik kemudian, bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo menyadarinya, dia sudah dipeluk erat-erat oleh Suho. Aroma maskulin parfum Suho memenuhinya, dadanya yang hangat melingkupinya, sejenak Kyungsoo membeku dipeluk seerat itu oleh Suho.

"Oh Astaga aku mencemaskanmu." Suho bergumam lirih, lalu sejenak dia menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari tubuhnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinganya, masih merasa bingung akan pelukan dan kelembutan Suho, "Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Tanganmu." Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sebelah Suho dan Kyungsoo bergumam, tatapan matanya menajam menatap tangan Kyungsoo, dia meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menelitinya, "Pergelangan tanganmu merah dan luka."

Suho ikut melihat ke arah pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan matanya bersinar marah, "Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu, Kyungsoo?"

"Mereka memborgolku di ranjang." Kyungsoo meringis, "Laki-laki yang disana itu sempat meraba-raba kakiku, tetapi selebihnya mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa kepadaku."

"Apa?" Suho dan Baekhyun berseru bersamaan dengan marah, kedua lelaki itu bertatapan lalu melirik Minhyuk yang sudah siap di bawa ke kantor polisi,

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Suho mendesis tajam, membuat Baekhyunmengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kita bunuh dia nanti bersama-sama."

Kyungsoo menatap Suho dan Baekhyun berganti-ganti. Kenapa kedua lelaki ini mendadak jadi begitu perhatian kepadanya? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kyungsoo! Baekhyun!" suara perempuan cantik itu berteriak memanggil, dia diborgol dan berusaha meronta dari pegangan polisi dan mencoba mendekati mereka, "Mama merindukan kalian sayang! Tidakkah kalian merindukan mama? Tegakah kalian melihat mama diperlakukan kejam seperti ini?" Sora berusaha berteriak-teriak menarik perhatian mereka.

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah dingin luar biasa ketika mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Sora. Tetapi perempuan itu tampaknya tidak peduli,

"Baekhyun? Kau ingat mama nak? Kau berhutang budi kepada mama, mamalah yang membuatmu bisa menikmati hidup berkecukupan seperti sekarang, sekaranglah saatnya kau membalas budi kepada mama."

Baekhyun hanya menatap Sora dengan pandangan merendahkan dan tidak peduli, lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya begitu saja membuat Sora panik dan sadar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menarik perhatian Baekhyun, karena itu Sora mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo,

"Kyungsoo, sayang, ingat mama nak. Ini mama. Kakakmu Baekhyun memang tidak tahu terimakasih, tetapi kau tidak mungkin berbuat begitu kepada mama kan? Ini mama sayang, mama kandungmu!"

Kyungsoo terpaku mendengarkan kata-kata Sora. Mama kandungnya? Apa maksud Sora bahwa Baekhyun adalah kakak kandungnya? Dia menatap Baekhyun dan Suho berganti-ganti, berusaha mencari jawaban. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap memasang wajah dingin dan seolah menulikan telinganya dari teriakan-teriakan Sora, sementara Suho tampak diam dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sora lalu dimasukkan paksa ke mobil polisi, perempuan cantik itu masih meronta-ronta dan berteriak mencoba menarik perhatian mereka, tetapi polisi tetap memasukkannya. Setelah itu mobil polisi itupun pergi membawa Sora.

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Suho dan Baekhyun, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,

"Apa maksudnya tadi itu?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, berusaha menyingkirkan kebencian di matanya ketika membayangkan Sora, "Apa yang dikatakan perempuan tadi benar." Baekhyun bahkan menolak menyebut nama Sora, "Dia adalah ibu kandung kita, dan kau adalah adik kandungku." Tatapannya menajam, "Dan sebagai kakakmu, aku berhak menentukan yang terbaik untukmu."

Baekhyun lalu menatap Suho dengan tatapan menantang, "Kyungsoo akan pulang ke rumahku."

* * *

 **PART 12**

"Ikut denganmu?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung pada Baekhyun yang memasang tampang keras kepala. Suho sendiri tampak tersentak dengan kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Jangan main-main Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tinggal di rumahku dan akan kembali ke sana seperti semula." Suho merenggut tangan Kyungsoo dan setengah menyeretnya meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo." Baekhyun tidak mengejar, hanya memanggil pelan. "Aku kakakmu. Tidakkah kau ingin mendengar kenangan masa kecil kita? Seluruh kenangan yang kau lupakan karena trauma mendalammu? Aku bisa membuatmu mengingat semuanya."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Membuat Suho berhenti menariknya. Mata Suho membara melihat keraguan Kyungsoo. "Jangan mimpi." Suho memberi isyarat kepada supir keluarga yang langsung mendekatkan mobilnya, dengan cepat di dorongnya Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil, "Kau tetap pulang denganku."

Mobil itupun melaju, meninggalkan Baekhyun berdiri sendirian di sana.

* * *

Ketika mereka pulang, Jongdae ada di sana sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Nyonya Kim di ruang tamu, ketika menyadari Kyungsoo sudah dibawa pulang oleh Suho, Nyonya Kim langsung berdiri dan menyambut Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo." Dengan lembut Nyonya Kim memeluk Kyungsoo, "Polisi mengabarkan bahwa semuanya sudah selesai, syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja."

Jongdae ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya erat-erat dengan cemas, "Kyungsoo syukurlah... aku cemas sekali." Wajah Jongdae pucat pasi, dia tampak benar-benar senang karena Kyungsoo pulang dengan selamat. "Mereka tidak memperbolehkanku ikut, jadi aku menunggu di sini."

"Terimakasih Jongdae." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Dia ingin berterimakasih kepada semua orang yang mencemaskannya, tetapi saat ini dia sangat lelah, amat sangat lelah.

Suho sepertinya mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo harus beristirahat, dihelanya tubuh Kyungsoo,

"Aku akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke kamar untuk beristirahat dulu."

"Biarkan aku saja..." Jongdae mencoba mengambil tangan Kyungsoo, tetapi Suho menepiskannya.

"Tidak Jongdae, terimakasih sudah ikut memberikan dukungan di sini. Mungkin kau juga lelah dan ingin beristirahat, ada kamar tamu yang tersedia untukmu. Aku yang akan mengantar Kyungsoo beristirahat."

Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lelah untuk berkata apapun, dia hanya menurut saja ketika Suho menggandengnya ke kamarnya. Tidak disadarinya tatapan Jongdae yang membara, menatap punggung mereka berdua dengan marah.

* * *

Suho mendudukkan Kyungsoo ke tepi ranjang dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk di hadapannya, diraihnya jemari Kyungsoo dengan lembut, dahinya mengernyit ketika melihatnya.

"Ini pasti terasa sakit." Gumamnya setengah marah. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapinya, dan dia menguap.

Suho terkekeh melihatnya, "Tunggu ya, jangan tidur dulu, biarkan kuobati dulu lukamu." Dia mengambil kapas dan antiseptik yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan, lalu mengoleskannya dengan lembut di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang memerah, "Sakit ya?" bisiknya lembut ketika melihat Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Tapi ini akan sembuh dengan cepat."

"Terimakasih Suho." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum. Lalu dia merenung, "Perempuan yang menculikku itu, apakah dia benar-benar ibuku?"

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu."

"Dan Baekhyun... benarkah dia kakak kandungku?"

Mata Suho langsung bersinar cemburu ketika Kyungsoo menyebut nama Baekhyun. Dia terdiam dan menunggu.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo tetap bergumam, tidak menyadari api yang menyala di mata Suho.

"Kakak kandungku... kenapa aku bisa melupakan bahwa aku mempunyai kakak lelaki? Kenapa kami dulu terpisah?" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya dengan malu kepada Suho, "Bahkan kaupun mungkin tidak akan menyangka kalau orang seperti aku bisa mempunyai kakak setampan Baekhyun..."

Suho langsung menarik Kyungsoo, tangannya yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo menariknya supaya menempel di tubuhnya, dan tanpa peringatan, Suho mencium Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, dan ketika Kyungsoo masih terperangah kaget, Suho melumat bibirnya dengan sepenuh perasaan, menikmati manis dan lembutnya bibir Kyungsoo.

Lama setelahnya, Suho melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya bersinar lembut ketika menatap mata Kyungsoo yang melebar dan ternganga bingung. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo yang memerah karena ciumannya yang bergairah,

"Kau cantik. Baekhyun pasti bangga memiliki adik secantik dirimu." Suho bergumam serak, lalu mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Lelaki itu lalu menghela tubuh Kyungsoo supaya berbaring di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah sayang, lupakan semua kejadian kemarin, mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu." Bisik Suho pelan, mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke dalam tidurnya.

Tidak mereka sadari bahwa semua kejadian itu dilihat oleh Jongdae yang mengintip di pintu. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian. Dia tadi datang pura-pura membawakan teh hangat untuk Kyungsoo, tetapi pemandangan inilah yang didapatnya.

Kurang ajar! Batinnya penuh kemarahan. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, ini semua melenceng jauh dari rencananya. Dia harus bisa memisahkan Suho dari Kyungsoo!

* * *

Pagi harinya Kyungsoo terbangun dengan kebingungan dan ingatan yang bercampur aduk. Semua kenangan kembali kepadanya secara serentak, penyelamatannya dari penculikan, Teriakan Sora yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ibu kandung Kyungsoo, kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun adalah kakak kandungnya. Semuanya berpadu menjadi satu... lalu... ciuman Suho

Apakah itu benar-benar terjadi atau jangan-jangan itu hanyalah khayalannya saja?

Tetapi kenapa Suho menciumnya? Kyungsoo menyentuh bibirnya dan pipinya terasa panas. Bibir Suho sudah menyentuh bibirnya... melumatnya...

Tanpa diduga pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan lelaki yang sedang dibayangkannya sudah berdiri di sana.

"Hai." Suho tersenyum lembut.

"Hai." Kyungsoo tersenyum, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan Jongdae yang menyambutnya kemarin tetapi Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya, dia merasa menyesal karena sudah tidak sopan kepada Jongdae,

"Apakah.. apakah Jongdae masih menginap di sini?"

"Semalam dia berpamitan pulang..." Suho mengernyit dan memandang ke sekeliling, "Ketika kami masih menanti kabar tentangmu Jongdae menginap di rumah ini... tetapi meskipun ada banyak kamar tamu di mansion ini, Jongdae memilih tidur di kamarmu."

"Di kamar ini? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Suho mengangkat bahunya tiba-tiba baru menyadari akan keanehan perilaku Jongdae itu, "Dia bilang dia akan lebih tenang mendoakanmu kalau tidur di sini."

Jongdae tidur di kamar ini? Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi dan merasa sedikit aneh. Tetapi kemudian dia berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jongdae mungkin ada benarnya, sahabatnya itu pastilah amat sangat mencemaskannya.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Suho kemudian.

Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona, dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Jawabnya pelan.

"Bagus." Suho melangkah duduk di kursi yang didudukinya kemarin, membuat ingatan akan ciuman itu menyerbut benak Kyungsoo, membuatnya semakin salah tingkah. Lelaki itu duduk dalam posisi yang sama, dihadapan Keyna yang sedang duduk di ranjang.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu pagi. Tetapi Baekhyun tadi menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan kemari untuk menjemputmu." Mata Suho bersinar sedih, "Dan aku tidak berhak melarangnya, semalaman aku berpikir keras, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak boleh memisahkan kakak beradik yang sudah terpisah sekian lama, kalian pasti ingin bersama." Suho menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, kenyataan yang mungkin akan membuatmu menyalahkanku. Aku pikir aku harus mengungkapkannya kepadamu sebelum Baekhyun yang melakukannya."

Kyungsoo memandang Suho dengan bingung, "Kenyataan tentang apa? Dia menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam benaknya.

"Tentang masa laluku, tentang masa lalu kita." Suho menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. "Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bukan bahwa aku pernah mengalami percobaan penculikan di waktu kecil? Dan kemudian ada seorang lelaki yang menyelamatkanmu? Lalu aku mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu sudah meninggal?"

Suho memang pernah mengatakannya, tetapi apa hubungan itu semua dengan...

"Orang yang menyelamatkanku adalah ayahmu." Suho mengatakan dengan jantung berdetak kencang, "Ayahmu dulu adalah seorang pemain biola terkenal dan jenius, kau lihat bahwa bakatnya menurun kepada Baekhyun... sedang ayahku sangat tertarik dengan bidang musik klasik, mereka bersahabat... sampai kemudian seorang penculik berpisau mencoba membawaku dan ayahmu menyelamatkanku."

Ayahnya seorang pemain biola terkenal? Kyungsoo mencoba memahami informasi itu, berusaha menyatukan semua bayangannya dengan kenangannya tentang ayahnya, seorang buruh bangunan kasar dengan tangan penuh luka dan kapalan. Mana mungkin ayahnya pemain biola terkenal?

"Usaha menyelamatkan diriku telah merenggut bakat ayahmu." Suho seolah tahu apa yang ada di benak Kyungsoo, "Pisau penculik itu mengenai sarafnya sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi..." Suho menghela napas panjang. "Dan ayahmu kehilangan masa depannya. Dia kehilangan keluarganya... semuanya berawal dari diriku."

Selesailah sudah. Suho mengernyitkan keningnya, mengamati wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat pasi. Apakah Kyungsoo akan membencinya? Apakah Kyungsoo akan menuduhnya sebagai penghancur keluarganya? Bisakah Kyungsoo memaafkannya?

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benak Suho, membuatnya merasa ngeri. Perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo telah bertumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang asing dan takut untuk dia akui. Tetapi setelah ciuman semalam itu dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Suho mencintai Kyungsoo, dan dia takut kehilangannya, dia tidak akan tahan kalau Keyna membencinya.

"Kyungsoo?" Suho akhirnya bertanya ketika Kyungsoo hanya diam dan terpaku. "Apakah kau membenciku?"

Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya? Jantung Suho makin berdebar, menanti apapun reaksi dari Keyna. Apapun reaksi itu dia akan menerimanya, dia sudah siap menerima cacian, tamparan bahkan mungkin ditinggalkan, tetapi sikap diam Kyungsoo ini bukanlah apa yang diharapkannya.

Kemudian seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu dengan hati-hati, membuat Suho menoleh dengan kening berkerut,

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan Baekhyun menunggu di bawah." Gumam pelayan itu memberitahu.

Suho langsung beranjak, menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam, dengan sedih dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Kyungsoo, "Kau boleh marah padaku kalau kau mau." Gumamnya lembut, "Aku tunggu di bawah ya."

Lalu Suho melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih termenung dalam kebingungannya.

Semua kenangan itu tiba-tiba menyeruak kembali di dalam benaknya, kejadian di malam hujan dan badai itu ternyata bukan mimpi. Semua itu nyata. Teriakan-teriakan di tengah hujan itu adalah teriakan ibunya yang mencaci maki ayahnya, mengancam akan meninggalkannya. Dan lalu... anak lelaki kecil itu.. itu Baekhyun kakaknya, yang kemudian direnggut paksa oleh ibunya. Kyungsoo berteriak-teriak memanggil kakaknya, tetapi dia didorong oleh ibunya sampai terjatuh dan ditolong ayahnya. Baekhyun menjerit-jerit memanggil Kyungsoo dalam gendongan ibunya, tetapi sang ibu tetap tidak menghiraukan teriakan mereka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dipisahkan dengan paksa.

Kenangan akan masa itu begitu traumatis sehingga Kyungsoo kecil menenggelamkan semua ingatannya dalam-dalam, menyimpannya jauh di dalam memorinya dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ayahnya mengetahui itu dan membiarkannya, berpikir bahwa lebih baik Kyungsoo lupa semuanya sehingga bisa melangkah ke kehidupan baru tanpa kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

Lalu semua kenangan itu kembali secara samar ketika Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya, mendengarkan permainan biola lelaki itu. Sekarang setelah ingat semuanya, Kyungsoo tahu kakaknya sangat berbakat bermain biola, menuruni bakat ayahnya. Kyungsoo kecil selalu menunggui Baekhyun ketika kakaknya itu berlatih biola, Baekhyun selalu memainkan lagu apapun yang diminta Kyungsoo setelahnya. Hidup mereka dulu terasa begitu bahagia, bisa berdua.

Sampai kemudian pertengkaran itu terjadi dan ibunya memutuskan bahwa ayahnya tak pantas lagi pemicu pertengkaran itu pastilah kecelakaan yang mematikan saraf jemari ayahnya, yang membuatnya tidak bisa bermain biola lagi dan kehilangan masa depannya yang cerah.

Dan semua itu terjadi karena ayahnya menyelamatkan Suho... Kyungsoo merenung, mencoba menelaah semua kenyataan itu di dalam benaknya. Lalu setelah menghela napas panjang, Kyungsoo melangkah turun menuju ke arah Suho dan Baekhyun.

* * *

Ketika Kyungsoo masuk, Suho dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh bersamaan, kedua lelaki itu tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan serius.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya lembut, menatap adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kau sudah merasa baik?"

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Baekhyun, untuk pertama kalinya menyadari bahwa lelaki ini adalah kakaknya, untuk pertama kalinya dia menatap wajah Baekhyun sebagai wajah kakaknya, wajah yang sama, hanya versi dewasa dari kakak kecilnya dulu yang sangat menyayanginya. Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca.

"Baekhyun...oppa... " suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak

Seketika itu juga Baekhun menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah ingat, bahwa seluruh kenangan mereka di waktu kecil sudah bisa Kyungsoo ingat, Baekhyun langsung melangkah tergesa, sejenak berdiri ragu di hadapan Kyungsoo, lalu menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya,

"Kyungsoo...adikku." Dipeluknya Kyungsoo erat-erat seolah akan meremukkannya. Oh ya Tuhan. Setelah sekian lama, setelah mencari dan putus asa, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa memeluk Kyungsoo lagi dalam rengkuhan lengannya. Matanya terasa panas, dan kemudian ikut larut dalam air mata haru yang ditumpahkan Keyna di dadanya.

Semua kenangan menyakitkan tentang perpisahan mereka yang dipaksakan itu musnah sudah, digantikan oleh kebahagiaan karena pertemuan indah itu, pertemuan kakak dan adik yang sudah lama terpisah.

Sementara itu Suho menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berpelukan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	9. Chapter 13 END

**SWEET ENEMY**

 **Judul : Sweet Enemy Part** **13 END**

 **Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

 **Rate : T sampai M?**

 **Casts : SUDO couple**

 **Suho EXO**

 **DO Kyungsoo**

 **EXO Member**

 **yang lain menyusul.**

 **Warning : GS for some character,typo,crack!pair,OOC,don't like don't read.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **Sweet Enemy ini cerita yang ke – 2.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Perjanjian Hati (Xiuhan couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **link You've Got Me From Hello (CHANKAI Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple) :**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA**

 **PART 13 END**

Lama setelah mereka menumpahkan perasaan, Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun, matanya penuh air mata, tetapi kemudian Baekhyun mengusapnya dengan jemarinya, dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Apakah Sora itu adalah ibu kandung kita?" Kyungsoo teringat perempuan cantik yang selalu berdandan dan pergi ke pesta-pesta, tidak pernah ada di rumah dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kecil di tangan para pembantu. Dia tahu bahwa ibunya dulu tidak mempedulikan mereka, tetapi dia tidak menyangka kalau ibunya setega itu menculiknya hanya demi harta.

"Dia memang bukan ibu yang punya hati." Baekhyun mengernyit sedih. "Kau tahu kenapa aku membenci perempuan? Karena aku membencinya. Dia menjualku hanya demi uang untuk bersenang-senang di luar negeri. Aku harap setelah ini kita tidak akan perlu berurusan dengannya lagi."

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dengan jemarinya, dia tidak pernah menyangka ibunya sekejam itu, hari itu dia dan Baekhyun dipisahkan dengan paksa. Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa ibunya memang ingin membawa Baekhyun, tetapi ternyata ibunya hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai aset yang bisa mendatangkan uang untuknya.

Suho yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan mengamati pun mengernyit ketika mendengar kisah itu lagi. Ibu macam apa yang tega menjual anaknya demi uang? Ibu macam apa yang tega menyandera anaknya sendiri demi tebusan? Well Suho memang belum pernah menemui hal semacam ini, tetapi dia menemukannya dalam kasus Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa beruntung, meskipun ibunya selalu sibuk dan jarang punya waktu, setidaknya ibunya selalu menjaganya.

Suho berpikir mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyela,

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu reuni kalian." Suho memilih menatap Baekhyun, masih tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan di mata Kyungsoo, dia tidak siap kalau perempuan itu ternyata menatapnya penuh kebencian. "Apakah kau datang kemari untuk menjemput Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan meskipun sudah melepaskan pelukannya, dia tetap merangkul Kyungsoo dengan posesif,

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan orang tuaku. Orang tua angkatku." Gumamnya mengoreksi dengan senyum miris, "Mereka tidak keberatan aku membawa Kyungsoo tinggal di rumahku, mereka malah senang karena selama ini tidak ada anak perempuan di rumah. Dan aku pikir, aku adalah satu-satunya keluarga Kyungsoo yang tersisa, kami harus tinggal bersama."

Suho menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak berhak melarang sebuah keluarga untuk bersatu." Gumamnya pedih, "Maafkan aku atas semua kejadian di masa lalu yang memporak-porandakan keluarga kalian."

Baekhyun menatap Suho lama, lalu tersenyum kecut, "Tidak apa-apa Suho, tanpa adanya kejadian itu, keluargaku mungkin tetap akan porak poranda, ibuku adalah manusia jahat, entah bagaimana caranya dialah yang menjadi penyebab utama hancurnya keluarga kami, bukan kau."

Sebuah maaf. Suho memejamkan matanya, lega mendengarkan jawaban Baekhyun itu. Lalu kemudian dia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, perempuan itu menunduk dan tidak menatap matanya, membuat Suho kecewa.

"Kurasa kau mungkin ingin mengemasi pakaianmu." Baekhyun menyentuh siku Kyungsoo lembut, membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Lama kemudian Baekhyun dan Suho saling bertatapan,

"Dia membenciku. Aku menceritakan semuanya tadi pagi, dan dia membenciku." Gumam Suho pedih, menatap ke arah pintu dimana tubuh Kyungsoo menghilang.

"Pada awalnya pasti begitu." Baekhyun bergumam memaklumi, "Aku juga begitu pada awalnya, tetapi kemudian aku memahami bahwa semua itu bukan karena salahmu, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dengan atau tanpa adanya dirimu, keluarga kami pasti akan hancur." Baekhyun tersenyum tenang dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Kuharap setelah ini kita bisa berdamai dan bersahabat seperti semula."

Suho membalas uluran tangan itu, "Pasti Baekhyun."

Lalu mereka melangkah duduk di sofa, dan Baekhyun mengamati kegelisahan Suho.

"Kau memikirkan Kyungsoo?"

"Dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku." Suho merenung.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta kepada adikku."

Suho tidak menjawab, tetapi tidak juga membantah, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menantang, "Apakah kau akan menghalanginya?"

"Tergantung."

"Tergantung apa?" sela Suho penasaran

"Tergantung seberapa besar niatmu untuk membahagiakannya."

"Sangat." Suho menjawab dengan tulus, "Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya dengan perempuan manapun."

"Dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini dengan wanita manapun." Baekhyun tersenyum, menyadari ketulusan Suho. "Kalau begitu semua tergantung Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun dan Suho tidak menyadari, bahwa Kyungsoo masih berdiri di balik pintu. Mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Apakah maksud dari percakapan ini? Apakah Suho mencintainya? Pemikiran itu membuat dadanya membuncah oleh perasaan hangat.

Setelah tas Kyungsoo siap, pelayan memasukkannya ke mobil Baekhyun. Nyonya Kim sedang ada urusan bisnis sehingga Kyungsoo berpamitan dan mengucap terimakasih melalui telepon, berjanji akan berkunjung segera setelah urusan bisnis Nyonya Kim selesai.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan Suho di pintu, mengamati betapa kikuknya Suho dan Kyungsoo, lalu mengangkat bahunya geli.

"Well, aku akan menunggu di mobil kalau kalian ingin berpamitan." Gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum dan melangkah menuju mobil hitamnya di parkiran.

Sementara itu Suho menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam,

"Hati-hati, ya." Gumamnya pelan, sepenuh perasaannya, ada yang hilang di dalam hatinya ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan tinggal di rumahnya lagi, tidak akan pulang ke rumahnya lagi.

"Iya." Kyungsoo menjawab kaku, "Selamat tinggal." Gumamnya cepat-cepat, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan setengah berlari ke mobil, meninggalkan Suho.

Suho sendiri hanya terperangah ditinggalkan begitu saja, dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pedih, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hendak memasuki rumah, tidak tahan melihat punggung Kyungsoo makin menjauh.

Sementara Kyungsoo setelah beberapa langkah merasa ragu. Dia membalikkan tubuh, dan melihat punggung Suho yang sudah berbalik hendak memasuki rumah,

"Suho!" serunya, lalu sebelum Suho sempat membalikkan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Suho dan menubruk tubuhnya dari belakang, memeluknya erat-erat, membuat Suho terpana.

"Terimakasih sudah menjagaku selama ini." Bisik Kyungsoo pelan, membuat jantung Suho berdegup liar. Lelaki itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat.

"Kau memaafkanku? Kau tidak menyalahkanku karena semuanya?" Suho berbisik di atas puncak kepala Kyungsoo, jemarinya lalu mendongakkan kepala Kyungsoo supaya menghadapnya, Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum, menatapnya dengan malu-malu,

"Semula aku memang terkejut." Kyungsoo tersenyum ragu, "Tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa itu semua bukan salahmu."

Suho memejamkan matanya lega, "Syukurlah." Dengan lembut di sentuhnya dagu Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya, "Tahukah kau bahwa setiap waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu, membuatku semakin mencintaimu?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, pipinya merona merah, "Aku tidak tahu... bagaimana mungkin seorang kau bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

Suho memutar bola matanya, "Seorang aku?" gumamnya geli, "Kau seolah menganggap aku ini alien atau apa. Aku semula bertekad menjadi kakakmu, yang bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Tetapi kemudian aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang lebih." Pelukan Suho makin erat, "Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama untukku?"

Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama? Kyungsoo terpaku. Ya. Dia selalu merona kalau membayangkan Suho. Bukankah itu artinya dia memiliki perasaan yang lebih kepada lelaki ini?

"Aku tidak tahu... tetapi sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

"Menyukaiku?" Suho mengernyit menggoda, "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai dan tergila-gila kepadamu, tetapi kau mengatakan bahwa kau hanya menyukaiku?"

"Eh... aku tidak tahu." Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya, tidak tahan dengan pandangan tajam yang dilemparkan Suho. Sikap itu membuat Suho merasa gemas, dia lalu mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, turun ke hidungnya, lalu ke bibirnya,

"Mungkin ini bisa membuatmu memutuskan." Suho menundukkan kepalanya, lalu melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta. Kyungsoo otomatis merangkulkan lengannya di leher Suho, membalas ciumannya.

Mereka berciuman dengan penuh perasaan di teras rumah itu, lupa akan sekeliling mereka, dan baru terpisah ketika klakson mobil Baekhyun berbunyi,

"Apakah kalian akan terus-menerus berciuman dan membuatku menunggu di sini?" teriak Baekhyun jengkel dari jendela mobilnya.

Suho dan Kyungsoo tertawa, masih berdekatan dengan bibir terasa panas bekas ciuman mereka. Suho mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lagi dengan lembut, lalu melirik ke arah mobil Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya dia tidak usah pindah dari sini."

Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela, "Dengan kau yang mencintainya? Tidak, aku tidak akan membahayakan kesucian Kyungsoo dengan membiarkannya tinggal di sini, siapa yang tahu kalau kau memutuskan akan menyerangnya malam-malam?"

Suho merengut mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu." Nada tersinggung dalam suaranya membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

Tetapi rupanya Baekhyun sudah bertekad bulat, "Kau boleh mengajak Kyungsoo tinggal bersamamu setelah kau menikahinya. Sebelum itu dia tinggal bersamaku, dan kau hanya bisa mengunjunginya dengan sopan di ruang tamu." Jawab Baekhyun keras kepala.

Kyungsoo tertawa, menatap Baekhyun dalam senyuman, "Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, mengecup jemari Kyungsoo sebelum melepaskannya, "Aku akan datang berkunjung. Setiap hari." Bisiknya mesra sambil menatap Kyungsoo penuh tekad, membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Ketika Kyungsoo meninggalkan rumah itu, hatinya sungguh berbunga-bunga.

* * *

"Suho menyatakan cinta kepadamu dan sekarang kalian berpacaran?" suara Jongdae agak meninggi di seberang sana dan membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit. Dia tadi segera menelepon Jongdae untuk mengabarkan bahwa dia sudah pindah ke rumah Baekhyun, kemudian karena perasaannya begitu bahagia, dia menceritakan semuanya kepada Jongdae, ingin berbagi kepada sahabatnya.

Tetapi tanggapan Jongdae sama sekali tidak diduganya, dia mengira Jongdae akan tertawa dan menggodanya, alih-alih yang didengarnya adalah nada tinggi seperti... Kemarahan?

"Apakah... Kau tidak setuju, Jongdae?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Sejenak suasana di seberang sana terdengar hening, lalu kemudian Jongdae tertawa, "Aku cuma kaget Kyungsoo, aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Selamat ya," gumamnya dalam gelak tawa, membuat Kyungsoo merasa lega.

Dilain pihak, ketika Jongdae menutup percakapan dengan Kyungsoo, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, matanya nyalang membakar dan hidungnya kembang kempis terengah-engah. Dia berteriak keras-keras memenuhi seluruh rumah. Dengan marah dibantingnya seluruh barang di kamarnya, membuat suara gaduh yang menakutkan, apalagi diiringi dengan jeritan dan teriakan-teriakan yang mengerikan.

"Aku akan membunuhmuuuuu...!"

* * *

Suho sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di depan komputer ketika salah seorang pelayan mengetuk pintunya, dia mengernyit.

"Ada tamu untuk anda Tuan, Nona Jongdae ingin bertemu anda di ruang tamu."

Kerutan di dahi Suho semakin dalam. Jongdae? Ingin menemuinya? Mungkin pelayannya salah dengar, mungkin yang ingin ditemui oleh Jongdae adalah Kyungsoo, apakah Jongdae belum tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sudah pindah dari mansion ini?

Benak Suho langsung menghangat ketika membayangkan Kyungsoo. Dia sudah merindukan Kyungsoo padahal baru setengah hari mereka berpisah. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, beginilah pasangan yang sehat seharusnya. Saling merindukan.

Suho tiba-tiba teringat tentang Jongdae dan memutuskan untuk menemui perempuan itu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, dia melihat Jongdae sudah duduk di sana. Jongdae tampak sangat cantik dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi dan dandanan yang sempurna, penampilannya tenang dan anggun, tetapi sayang, dia bukan tipe Suho, hati Suho sudah terpikat pada Kyungsoo dan dia bersyukur ayahnya dulu membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Jongdae.

"Hai." Suho duduk di depan Jongdae, menatap perempuan itu dengan ramah, "Pelayanku bilang kau ingin menemuiku, mungkin dia salah dengar? Kalau kau mencari Kyungsoo dia sekarang tinggal di rumah Baekhyun, kau pasti tahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah adik kandung Baekhyun bukan?"

"Aku tahu." Jongdae tersenyum samar, "Kyungsoo pasti bercerita kepadaku, dia selalu berbagi semua denganku. Aku kesini untuk menemuimu Suho."

"Menemuiku? Tentang apa?"

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa kita sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil." Jongdae tersenyum lembut, "Lalu pertunangan itu dibatalkan secara sepihak oleh ayahmu. Aku bukannya ingin menyalahkan ayahmu atau apa, lagipula aku tidak merasakan pengaruhnya ada atau tidak ada pertunangan itu. Bahkan ketika aku kembali ke negara ini aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak memikirkanmu, sampai kemudian aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan baru tahu bahwa dia tinggal bersamamu, tetapi itupun tidak masalah untukku, kuharap kau jangan merasa tidak enak."

Suho tersenyum hangat, "Aku senang kau membahasnya Jongdae, pembatalan pertunangan itu memang terasa mengganjal di antara kita, apalagi kau adalah sahabat Kyungsoo... Dengan begini mungkin kita bisa meluruskan semuanya dan menghilangkan rasa tidak enak."

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oke. Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi, aku pikir kau pasti tidak tahu kenapa ayahmu membatalkan pertunangan itu secara sepihak."

"Kenapa?" Suho mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa ingin tahu.

Tiba-tiba senyum Jongdae tampak mengerikan, perempuan itu mengeluarkan benda berkilau dari tas tangannya yang ternyata adalah sebuah pisau daging ukuran kecil yang tampak sangat tajam.

"Karena aku gila." Jongdae menyeringai sambil mengacungkan pisau itu. "Aku didiagnosa menderita kegilaan turunan, seperti ibuku yang mati bunuh diri karena gila, ibuku bukan mati karena kecelakaan, dia mati karena kegilaannya mendorongnya melompat di tangga. Aku tidak sakit, selama ini papa mengurungku ke luar negeri karena malu kepadaku. Tetapi aku pandai berakting dan bersikap baik, sehingga akhirnya papa luluh dan membiarkanku pulang ke negara ini dan bersekolah di sekolah umum." mata Jongdae menyala, "Lalu aku melihat Kyungsoo dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, aku mendekatinya dan yakin bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Dia mencintaiku!" Jongdae mulai menjerit, "Tapi kau lalu datang mengganggu. Kalian semua laki-laki hanya pengganggu, aku akan membunuhmuuuuu...!" Jongdae berteriak keras seperti auman hewan liar, lalu berdiri dan mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Suho yang masih duduk terperanjat.

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menyesuaikan diri di rumah Baekhyun. Kedua orangtua Baekhyun sangat baik dan menyempatkan diri menyambut Kyungsoo, tetapi mereka juga orangtua yang sibuk, sama seperti papa dan mama Suho. Baekhyun mengantarkannya ke sekeliling rumah supaya dia terbiasa, dan ternyata sudah menyiapkan kamarnya, kamar yang cantik dan feminin yang sangat Kyungsoo sukai.

"Kuharap kau kerasan tinggal di sini." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sambil menyiapkan biolanya. Dia selalu berlatih setiap hari. Bedanya dulu dia berlatih dalam kesendirian, sekarang ada Kyungsoo yang menungguinya.

Tiba-tiba telepon di rumah mereka berbunyi. Baekhyun yang mengangkatnya, dia tampak bercakap-cakap, lalu mendadak wajahnya berubah serius, ketika menutup telepon, dia langsung mengajak Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo kita harus ke rumah Suho segera, ada hal serius di sana."

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Suho, membuat Kyungsoo panik setengah mati, benaknya panik memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Apakah ada kebakaran? Ada perampokan? Ada kejahatan? Apakah Suho sakit?

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Suho, di sana tampak ramai banyak mobil diparkir, salah satunya ambulans dan mobil polisi, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung berlari menghambur ke mansion itu segera setelah mereka turun dari mobil.

"Kyungsoo! Sayangku!" teriakan yang sangat dikenal Kyungsoo mbuatnya terpaku bingung. Itu Jongdae, tetapi bukan Jongdae yang biasanya. Perempuan itu dipegangi oleh dua orang paramedis yang setengah berusaha menyeretnya keluar, Jongdae yang ini tampak berantakan, rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya nanar, dia menatap Kyungsoo seperti orang mabuk, "Aku sudah membunuh Suho, dia penghalang cinta kita, sekarang kita bisa saling mencintai... Sekarang kita bebaaass..." paramedis itu berhasil menyeret Jongdae keluar dibantu rekannya, sementara Jongdae masih terus mengoceh tidak karuan.

Kyungsoo merasa ngeri atas pemandangan di depannya. Kenapa Jongdae seperti itu? Dan dia bilang dia sudah membunuh Suho? Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar kencang tidak karuan, dengan langkah tergesa dia menuju ke dalam mansion.

Napasnya langsung lega melihat Suho duduk di sofa, sedang dirawat oleh paramedis, sementara Baekhyun ada di sampingnya. Lengannya tampak terluka oleh bekas sayatan dan sedang di perban.

"Suho!" Kyungsoo bergumam cemas, berjongkok di depan Suho, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Dan kenapa Jongdae seperti itu? Diakah pelaku semua ini?"

Suho terkekeh, "Ternyata dia gila, dia gila dan dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik." Suho menatap Kyungsoo lembut, "Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga sejak lama ketika mengetahui bahwa Jongdae mendekatimu." Dia berdehem pelan, " Jongdae eh... adalah mantan tunanganku di masa kecil..."

"Tunangan?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergumam bersamaan, merasa bingung.

"Ya.. tetapi entah karena alasan apa, papaku membatalkan pertunangan itu... kurasa dari kata-kata Jongdae tadi, sepertinya papaku membatalkan pertunangan itu karena tahu tentang penyakit Jongdae." Mata Suho tampak sedih, "Dia bilang dia gila... karena itulah dia diasingkan di luar negeri oleh papanya."

Karena itulah Jongdae tidak suka membicarakan penyakitnya. Kyungsoo langsung terkenang ke percakapan mereka waktu itu.

"Apakah dia kembali karena ingin menemuimu? Bekas tunangannya?" Kyungsoo langsung menarik kesimpulan, "Aku.. karena merasa Jongdae sahabatku langsung meneleponnya dan menceritakan hubungan kita." Pipinya kali ini benar-benar merah padam. "Mungkinkah Jongdae cemburu dan memutuskan untuk menyerangmu?"

Suho tampak geli sendiri, "Jongdae memang cemburu, tetapi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia bilang dia bahkan tidak memikirkan pertunangan kami di masa kecil, Jongdae jatuh cinta kepadamu Kyungsoo. Dan dia merasa aku ini penghalang, jadi dia berusaha menyerangku. Beruntung aku dibekali ilmu bela diri yang cukup, hasil usaha papaku untuk menghindarkanku dari percobaan penculikan, dan ternyata kemampuan itu terpakai juga." Suho menatap menyesal ke arah luka di lengannya, "Tetapi memang susah menghadapi perempuan gila yang nekad.

"Jongdae jatuh cinta pada Kyungsooo?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang berseru, lelaki itu tampak begidik, "Pantas aku selalu merasa ada yang aneh tentangnya, aku tidak pernah menyukainya meskipun dia selalu berusaha tampil manis di luarnya. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuatku merinding. Apalagi ketika dia meminta tidur di kamar Kyungsoo malam itu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil."

"Aku juga, tetapi aku melupakannya begitu saja, aku pikir dia benar-benar mencemaskan Kyungsoo." Suho menghela napas panjang,

Kyungsoo masih tertegun, shock atas semua yang terjadi. Jongdae... dia tidak menyangka kalau Jongdae seperti itu. Oh Astaga. Jongdae mencintainya? Jongdae sebenarnya gila? Dia bahkan tidak punya firasat sedikitpun tentang hal itu.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau memilih teman." Goda Suho lembut ketika melihat Kyungsoo masih merenung karena shock, hal itu membuat Baekhyun yang mendengarnya ikut terkekeh.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, "Aku pikir... aku terlalu senang sehingga tidak waspada, karena hanya Jongdae yang mau berteman denganku. Lagipula selama persahabatan kami dia benar-benar baik... aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia ternyata seperti ini." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku tahu." Suho mengulurkan tangannya dan memberi isyarat supaya Kyungsoo mendekat, Kyungsoo langsung melakukannya. "Mungkin memang pada awalnya Jongdae ingin berteman denganmu, tetapi kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi kegilaan yang mengerikan, menurutku dia memang labil dan harus dirawat."

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo mendesah, bayangan Jongdae yang ditarik petugas paramedis ke dalam mobil membuatnya merasa kasihan. Jongdae begitu cantik, begitu sempurna penampilan luarnya, kenapa dia harus berakhir seperti itu?

"Tenang saja, mamaku sudah menelepon papa Jongdae, dia akan menjemput Jongdae di rumah sakit. Aku rasa papa Jongdae akan membawanya kembali ke luar negeri."

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik." Baekhyun menggumam, "Menurutku dia belum sepenuhnya sembuh, sangat berbahaya kalau dia berinteraksi dengan orang-orang dan kemudian tidak dapat menahan emosinya seperti kejadian barusan." Baekhyun melirik luka di lengan Suho, "Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa."

"Aku akan meminta mama untuk mendesak papa Jongdae agar membawanya kembali ke luar negeri," Suho menyetujui, "Kalau tidak bisa berbahaya bagi Kyungsoo." Suho menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah menerima tatapan itu, tatapan penuh cinta yang intens dan tidak disembunyikan lagi, dulu dia bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam benak Suho , lelaki itu selalu memasang tampang datar dan tidak terbaca tetapi kemudian, ketika memutuskan untuk membuka hatinya, Suho tidak tanggung-tanggung, lelaki itu dengan terang-terangan menatap Kyungsoo penuh cinta, hingga membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu." Baekhyun yang bergumam, "Kau akan membuatnya makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus."

Suho tertawa, tetapi Kyungsoo benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Lalu lelaki itu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka, tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang cemberut melihatnya,

"Aku tidak melihatmu baru sebentar dan sudah merindukanmu."

Kyungsoo menatap Suho sambil tersenyum, "Aku juga, Suho."

"Aku tidak merindukanmu sama sekali Suho." Baekhyun menyela, berusaha mengganggu pasangan itu, membuat Suho meliriknya dengan mencela

"Apakah kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain mengganggu kami?" gumam Suho ketus.

"Tidak." Baekhyun mendongakkan dagunya, menantang,

Suho mendengus, lalu dia memutuskan mengabaikan Baekhyun dengan memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat.

"Semoga setelah semua musuh dikalahkan, tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi kita."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara mencibir yang sengaja dikeraskan, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum geli.

Berapa bahagianya dirinya, memang banyak musuh yang mengintai diam-diam, dia juga hampir celaka dan sedih memikirkan bahwa pelakunya adalah ibunya sendiri. Tetapi setidaknya semua kejadian itu membawanya kepada ujung yang membahagiakan, Kyungsoo bisa bertemu kakak kandungnya yang tak bisa dibantah lagi amat sangat menyayanginya, dan dia bisa menemukan Suho, lelaki yang sangat dicintai dan mencintainya.

Dia punya Suho, dia punya Baekhyun, Rasanya hidupnya begitu lengkap, dan dia tidak ingin apa-apa lagi.

 **THE** **END**


End file.
